Far And Away
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Contrary to the popular beliefs, Heiji is not Kazuha's first love! Wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

 **A/N** : Konbanwa! Hello Minna-san, how are you?

I'm really sorry for just updating the story after a long hiatus. Thank you for waiting patiently!

Lately, I've been once again hit by laziness to write. Please forgive me, I'm just a human!

Okay, enough reason! It's time to write, before laziness hits again! ( _Say what?)._

Well, this time, the story, is aside story from one of my stories. Yea, I know I use too many words of **story** here, but, oh well ... ( _shrugged_ ).

For some who are curious, why is there a Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin being a ' _guest star_ ' in this story? Well, because I like him ehehe ... Besides, the storyline is also connected (in my opinion). Maybe you'll be a little weird when you reading it, but, please let it be so ( _puppy eyes_ ).

And the last but not least, please enjoy this story!

 **PS** : By the way, do you know which story I mean?

* * *

" _ **WHAT? YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED?!**_ ".

The atmosphere was immediately silent because the three people in the room were all shocked. The two men were shocked to hear a completely unexpected shout, which came from the only young girl in the room. Meanwhile the young girl herself, also surprised because the young man in front of her had just filed for resignation, on the grounds that he wanted to get married.

 _The man she secretly loves ..._

"Hey! A lady mustn't shout like that!" The older man rebuked the young woman, but she didn't care. She didn't even seem to hear it.

"But ... But, but, but ... If you resign and get married, then-then ... What about me? I might have mastered martial arts, but, but I also need a bodyguard! And also a driver! I'm only fourteen, I don't have a driver's license! And after all ... after all ... This is too sudden ..." She still whines. She knows it's selfish and can't be justified, yet she doesn't care. Instead, she forced her intelligent brain to think of a thousand reasons so this man, her very loyal butler since she was a child, who was also her protector and driver, cancel his intention to resign. Or even better, not getting married too!

Already memorized the character of his young lady, he answered patiently "For my successor, Your Highness no need to worry. I am sure your father will be able to choose the right person to replace me ..."

"But I don't ..."

" _ **Do not**_ interrupt when someone talks! Where's your manners?" The older man grumbled softly, after once again rebuking her.

The girl glanced at her father.

Ah, dammit! The rules about courtesy and noble manners are sucks!

Don't know what to say, the girl just kept quiet while looking down.

After making sure his daughter was calm, the father finally lifted his face and smiled warmly at the young man before him.

"I congratulate you, Mr. Himura. I'm sure you can be a good husband!".

' _Heck, of course!_ ' Next to his father, the girl who was still bowing replied bitterly, but of course she said it to herself. She knows. She always knew for a long time ago, that Kenshin is not only would be a good husband, but he'll be a perfect one! He's so patient, gentle, kind ...

How lucky is the woman he chose to be his wife!

A jealousy stabbed suddenly. Why not her? Why isn't she the one he chooses? Is it because she's still considered as a child? But, now she's fourteen. If only he would be willing to wait a little longer ...

Besides, hasn't he always protected her all this time? Does that not mean that he loves her? Care about her? Okay, maybe that is a bit too much. But, at least ... Does that at least mean _something_ to him?

She turned back to the two men who were now chatting. She couldn't catch what they said, everything was just like the wind. Her mind rumbled, her chest tightened, She could no longer think clearly, until when her father asked "When will the wedding take place?".

Her eyes were as sharp as eagles staring at the man who was being asked, hoping there's a miracle ...

' _Say no!_ _Say, I'm wrong!_ _Say I'm just joking!_ _Say no! Please, say no!_ '. She almost really shouted, the veins on her face were visible.

The young man blushed when he answered "At the end of the month".

Even though once again an invisible knife jabbed her chest upon hearing his answer, she gritted her teeth, still hoping. Her last hope ... As much as she doesn't want know, but, who is the bride by the way?

Is she not beautiful? I mean, come on! She's a princess! And everyone says she's beautiful! No, it's not just beautiful. She's gorgeous! Where's her lack? Compared to the bride he chose, she must be far more ...

"Miss Kamiya is one lucky woman. Make sure you always make her happy!".

"Actually, Sir, I'm the lucky one because she chose me. I have never met a woman as perfect as her! I've never felt this happy before! Just being with her alone makes me happy!".

Slowly, the light in her eyes faded.

Oh ...

Kamiya Kaoru. She's the bride.

Oh ...

Well, that's it! She has lost, no matter even though she is a princess.

And so, her hope is dead, along with her first love, which has not even had time to bloom, and will never bloom.

But one thing for sure, the young princess doesn't know, her true love, wasn't her beloved loyal butler.

Actually, she did meet him. It's just that, well, their relation is still bad now.

Ah, young love ...

How wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Eh? Her father wants to leave her here?".

No! It can't be happen! This is a nightmare, a disaster even!

' _Ah, you are overreact! Actually you like it when she's here right?_ ' Before his father answered, his consciousness replied casually, which makes him blush.

His father answered just with a nod before finally lifting his face from the newspaper he was reading. "Why is your reaction like that? Do you even know who I mean?".

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Who else she can be? That annoying, sappy princess. Daughter from a friend of yours, a prince out of nowhere".

The father glanced at his son from the newspaper he read. "I see, you two already know each other. It even seems that you two know more familiarly than I thought. But it's strange, as far as I know she's not a spoiled and whiny girl". His father grinned mischievously at him. "In fact, I'm sure you will like her".

Heiji gaped, but was unable to argue. Instead, his face became increasingly red and his father grinned wider, knowing that his guess was right.

However, because he did not want to embarrass his son any longer, his father looked back at the newspaper. "Her father left her here because her butler had just resigned. Until they found a decent new butler, then she would stay here with us".

"Wha ..." Heiji sighed while massaging his nose. "What kind of reason is that? Why did her father leave her instead of taking her with him? Shouldn't she live with her father, instead of stay here?".

"Her father is on business, he needs to go back to their country immediately".

"Heh, I don't care! Isn't she supposed to be the responsibility of her father, not us? Why did you allow it, Dad? Our house is not an orphanage!".

This time his father looked at him sharply. "Stop whining like a child, Heiji! You are fifteen now! Actually you're even older than her, you should be able to be nice to her. Treat her like your own little sister!". Prince Heizo glanced at his blushing son with a witty look. "Or maybe even, you've fallen for her? I hear you two are close enough out there".

"Wh-What? Wh-who fell in love with an ugly girl like her? She's fierce, rude and hotheaded! Maybe she feels beautiful because she's a princess, even though she doesn't. Even her hair is like a ponytail ..."

 _ **GREEEKK** ..._

How shocked the two people in the room were when suddenly the door shifted open. And it turned out that the one who opened the door was the girl herself who had just been insulted by Heiji.

" _A..._ " Heiji spontaneously sweats coldly. Oh no, this is bad! Did she hear it?

The girl bent her head politely towards Heizo "Uncle, breakfast is ready".

Heizo who was also shocked, stuttered. "Ha? Oh, yes. Thank you. We'll be there soon".

The girl bowed once more towards Heizo and, another surprise, towards Heiji, before finally leaving the room where the father and son were, without saying anything else.

Heizo and Heiji were only able to look at each other for a few moments even after the girl left. Both have the same thoughts.

"Do ... Do you think she heard what I said?" Heizo swore he could hear anxious and desperate tone in his son's voice.

 _And he said that he didn't like her ... Hhh, teenagers ..._

Nevertheless, Heizo still encouraged his son. "Maybe she didn't hear you, because if she did ..." Heizo cringed in horror. "I'm sure you're not as good-looking as you are now, eh, sonny? Never mind. Now, let's have breakfast or your mother will tell us to do the dishes!". And with that, Heizo left his troubled son alone in the room.

" _Hahaha ..._ " Heiji laughed dryly. His father did have a good sense of humor.

Maybe his father was right, if Kazuha didn't hear what he said about her. His father's reasoning was also make sense. If Kazuha heard what Heiji said about her, he must have been battered. You could even say, it's still lucky for him if he still alive.

But, his father can also be mistaken, nobody knows, except Kazuha herself. That's, if she speaks honestly. But, back again, according to her reaction, who suddenly bowed to him, then just walked away without even looking at him, then ... most likely, she must have heard ...

Heiji shook his head firmly.

Ah, fuck! So what if she really heard about it? Why does he have to feel anxious like this? He doesn't care about her, right?

 _Right?_

However, even though Heiji could force himself to think like that, all the cells in his body disagree. Instead they agreed to say ' _liar_ '.

* * *

"Ah, finally you're here. What took you so long?".

When he arrived at the dinning room, Heiji was greeted by his mother's scolding. Heiji just sighed while rolling his eyes then walked to kiss his mother. He had pulled a chair next to his mother and prepared to sit there, when his mother squeezed his knee. "Honey, you better sit next to our beautiful guest. Poor her, sitting alone there".

When Heiji instead froze, he didn't react, because he didn't think his mother would say that, Shizuka once again squeezed, or rather pinched, this time his thigh, which can be interpreted as ' _Do as I say!_ '. Heiji hissed softly. His mother's pinch is always hurt.

Not wanting to spend time arguing with his mother, in the end he won't win either, so it's useless, Heiji crossed the table and finally sat next to her. He sat himself a little roughly than he meant, making his chair creak and his mother glared at him.

"Today breakfast is so special". Proudly, Shizuka turned to the guest in their house, who was sitting right opposite her. "Our beautiful guest makes us a typical European breakfast. Sweetheart, I don't know if you are also good at cooking".

Heiji saw the dish on the table, which according to his mother was great. Hmm ... The food does look different from the breakfast they usually eat. There are sliced bread and some croissants, alongside with butter and jams, coupled with some fresh fruits in the bite size and coffee, but yeah, that's it. Nothing special. It's just a typical continental breakfast.

"I'm very happy, if you can be my daughter".

 **Buh!**

Heiji choked on the coffee he had just sipped. Unfortunately, it's hot. His tongue was burning. While trying to catch his breath, he coughed with a red face.

"Ow, are you all right? Hhh, you're like a kid, Heiji! Still choking while drinking. Drink slowly!".

It only took a few seconds for the girl next to Heiji to realize that there must be a rule that prohibited servants from approaching as long as the royals enjoyed their meal, that's why she handed her napkin to Heiji. "Coffee stains will be difficult to lose if not cleaned quickly".

"Ah, you really are a very nice young lady. Then, will you help my clumsy son to clean the coffee stains on his face and clothes? I can't reach them. Besides ..." Shizuka grinned happily. "You're sitting next to him".

Heiji's face is really as red as boiled crabs now. What the hell did his mother mean? Did he attend matchmaking or something like that? But, he was even more surprised when the girl next to him answered lightly, "Hmm? Ya, okay!", as if without a burden, then slowly her hand stretched out to him.

Not only did her hand approach Heiji, but also her face.

Her ... perfect beautiful face.

Yes, Heiji knew that she was beautiful, but he didn't expect that she was _this_ beautiful.

He didn't know what his face was like now, but he had to save the rest of his pride, he brushed off her hand.

"I can do it myself!".

Simultaneously the three other people reacted but were different. Heizo look amused, Shizuka glared angrily and Kazuha was confused. However, even so, knowing the habits of his son, Shizuka chose to change the subject, pretending to ignore her son.

"How old are you, Darling?".

Heiji was a little surprised when he heard his mother change the subject, and grimaced at his mother's question. According to him, his mother already knew the answer.

"I'm fourteen".

Shizuka nodded. "So young. You're even younger than Heiji, but you already have a myriad of skills. How lucky a man who will become your husband. You can definitely be a good wife!".

For some reason, Heiji became upset when he saw her reaction. She blushed with a small smile. Heh! Still fourteen years old but already thinking of getting married? Pervert girl!

"Do you have someone in your mind?".

Unexpectedly, that simple question, which seemed intentional, made Heiji's heart beat two times faster than before, whereas the princess's face beside him dimmed.

Seeing the look on her face, Shizuka immediately knew the answer. She thinks she won't get an answer, but eventually the girl answers anyway.

"No, I don't have" Although the answer was short and said very slowly, it was barely audible, but it was more than enough to make Heiji's world brighter immediately.

But, apparently not only Heiji who was happy, Shizuka was also happy to hear that answer.

Cheerfully, clapping her hands together, she suggested "What a wonderful coincidence. You know, Heiji, my son, also doesn't have a girlfriend. What if you two ..."

"I don't want to!" Embarrassed, Heiji does the opposite. He rejects his mother's proposal. Of course with a cool and pretentious style.

"What? Heiji! Listen to me first!".

"No need. If I say no, that means no! I don't want to be her babysitter!".

"And who told you to be a babysitter?".

"Isn't that clear? She was born as a princess. Since baby, she has grown accustomed to being served by dozens of servants. Well, maybe she does have some skills, but still, anyway, she still is a princess who is used to being pampered and served from birth". Heiji shrugged in an arrogant manner. "For me, I don't want to have a girlfriend like her, moreover to be my wife in the future!".

Shizuka and Heizo became sweat-dropped when they heard their son's answer while silently saying ' _aren't you the same?_ '.

As for the young princess, listen to the answer of the young man next to her, as if she was slapped and made her awake.

' _Oh, I see. So, is that what Kenshin thought about me? Of course! Who wants to have a spoiled and troublesome wife ..._ '

She can sometimes be an annoying spoiled brat. However, Kenshin always patiently takes care of her, never complained at all. And now, obviously he chose to marry another girl, who was far more mature and independent than herself. And she lost him.

Heiji still talking, getting out of control. As its peak, he said sarcastically "Basically, I don't like her!".

Shizuka gasped "Heiji! Watch your words! You have to apologize to her now!".

"Why should I? I just said what was in my head! After all, I have no obligation to like her, aren't I?".

"Heiji!" Shizuka snapped a little. She was really ashamed of her son's behavior.

"It's all right, Aunt Shizuka. Heiji's right. He has the right to say his opinion".

Heiji's heart slightly rustled when she called him by his first name. But, he didn't expect that instead of getting angry, Kazuha actually defend him. By the way, he was also not happy with her answer either. Shouldn't she feel sad because he just blurted out that he didn't like her?

"All of you, stop it already! Shouldn't you know, it is forbidden to talk during meals?" Heizo wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Quickly eat your breakfast, kids! You'll be late for school!".

* * *

"Hhh ... Mom is really outrageous. How could she say that, suddenly telling us to date! Does she want to be a matchmaker or something like that?" Heiji was still grumbling at length while walking in the palace hallway. Behind him, Kazuha remained silent not answering.

Walking in silence like this, makes Heiji tensed.

"Oi!" Heiji glanced back, calling Kazuha.

"Hmm?".

"Why are you so quiet today? What's wrong? Are you sick?" He turned to face Kazuha now, and realized that she wasn't wearing a uniform. "Why haven't you changed?".

"Oh. I'm not going to school".

"What? Why?".

Kazuha shrugs. "Too lazy going to school today".

Heiji gaped. Did he not hear wrong? Kazuha is too lazy to go to school? What will happen? Will it be doomsday soon?

Heiji then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. No, that's not the reason!

"You're mad at me!" He no longer asked, but stated.

She looked surprised "What? No! Why would I mad at you?".

"Because ..." Heiji nervously massaged the bridge of his nose. "Because I said I didn't like you".

Kazuha's face was getting confused "Yes, you said that earlier". Strangely, her tone remained flat.

"And you're mad at me, because of that" Heiji repeated the sentence, clarifying word for word.

"Why should I be angry with you about that? You just said your opinion, right?".

Heiji sighed "Look, Kazuha ..."

"Don't worry, Heiji. I'm not angry with you, at all". Her tone remained flat without emotion, nor sarcasm.

But, Heiji's still not relieved. His feeling said something was wrong.

"Besides, the feelings are mutual, so ..."

Once again Kazuha shrugged her shoulders.

Little did she know, the young prince in front of her, was actually faint.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello Minna-san, I finally managed to complete this second chapter!

For some reason, I was not able to express the final part of this chapter to the max, like what was in my head, so I hope the development of the story is quite satisfying, because I changed this story line three times.

By the way, there is a review from an unknown guest, who guessed correctly, that this is a side story from the Kansai Imperial Family.

Oh, and also for **Smiley-Nami** and **MiracleOfGreen** , thank you for your review and support! I will try my best and as quickly as possible to update this story (and also my other stories hehehe ...)

I'll be happy to wait for your review and input.

Finally, enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

At school, Heiji daydreamed throughout the lesson. He can't concentrate. Even the morning greetings from beautiful girls and his fans in the school weren't able to make him feel better.

Oh, great! What a surprise! Really unexpected! Just because of one girl. That girl.

And this made Heiji more upset. Why can't he stop thinking about her? What makes her so special, so that she seizes all of his attention? Wait a minute, of course he doesn't think she's special in that way! Uh ... the romantic way.

No! It was all because of her insulting answer!

 ** _Flashback_**

"The feelings are mutual, so ..."

As Kazuha shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, for some reason, Heiji seemed to feel half of his life as if leaving him, he's like forgetting how to breathe.

 _She said what?_

He was shocked, completely unexpected, there's somebody who dare to say something like that, innocently and casually, right in front of his face!

Nobody, he repeated, no one ever said to him like that! Err ... before.

The feelings are mutual ...

Heh! What the hell? Does that mean that she ... _hates_ him? Heiji's shock earlier, suddenly became angry, even though he himself didn't know, why he felt so strange like this. Bitch! How dare she! _Who_ does she think she's talking to, hah?!

Yes, yes. _That_ must be the reason!

By the way, this impudent princess needs to be educated in her mouth, so she doesn't talk carelessly! Does she think only she feels like that? He also doesn't like ... no, more precisely _hate_ her!

Although Heiji's heart was very shocked and protested, when it heard its master say that, but Heiji's brain ignored it and instead ordered the mouth to reply "Don't be so big-headed! I hate you too!" He spat bitterly.

"Huh, what? No, wait, you misunderstood me. I don't hate you. I just don't like ..."

Uh-oh! Danger, danger! Her words were just like pouring gasoline on the raging fire. Which adds more harm, somehow, that sounds the same to Heiji.

"You know what, after think again, I don't care! I only know that I hate you. I really can't stand to see the type of girl like you, you little missy, who pretends to be pretty and pretentious!".

' _Stop!_ _Stop before you say something that will make you regret!_ _Stop it right now!_ ' His heart begged him, which of course he ignored.

' _Shut up! She must know, who's the boss here!_ ' His brain replied.

However, the girl before him remained calm. Her reaction only lifted one eyebrow in wonder. "All right, what's the matter with you? Did you eat wrong? Or maybe you suddenly possessed by something?".

Well, this is one of the greatness of Kazuha that Heiji can't help but recognize. Maybe for the other girls, they sobbed and ran away, but she ...

Wait a minute, did she just say he was _possessed_? WHAT. THE. F-...

"Never mind. You better go to school now, or you'll be late". Still in her indifferent style, she shook her head and turned around, began to walk away.

Okay, fine. It's enough! No matter she's a princess or whatever, the hell he cares! She's only a guest here! He will not let anyone insult him in his own house!

"Hmph! In that case, good. That way, I don't need to linger over your face. You think you're beautiful? Heh! Arrogant little lady!". Without waiting for an answer, and without wasting any time, the prince walked away, leaving the princess.

' _You did not say anything wrong. She started it! Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Don't turn around!_ ' Silently, he said those words repeatedly like a mantra, even though his feelings at that time raged violently.

What really happened, Heiji also didn't know. Why is he so angry and ... _disappointed_ , when she says she also doesn't like him? Could it be because, he expected the _opposite_ answer?

The next second, Heiji shook his head hard, driving away the terrible thought that had just crossed his head.

Hell no! Impossible! The world will end when that happens!

"Maybe you don't need to go to school too? Looks like today you're not well?".

Not believing that he actually got an answer, and the answer turned out to be like what he had just heard, Heiji turned around, gaping in disbelief, only to find that the princess in front of him winked witty, before she walked away while humming a little.

After the princess leaves, Heiji was momentarily stunned, rethink what he just heard.

He didn't hear wrong, right? She's kidding, isn't she?

 _'Hhh! Whatever!'_ Shaking his head once more, Heiji decided it was better to go to school now.

 ** _End of flashback_**

You see, so that's how it is. With an uncomfortable feeling, Heiji finally was at school, trapped all day with his mind wandering anywhere but to study. He ...

RIIINNNGGG ...

Well, just see what he said. Suddenly the bell as a sign of resting time has rang.

Yep, rest is what he needs now. He can buy his favorite bento, then spend time chatting with the girls and admired by his other colleagues ... Ah, he can't wait anymore! He only needs to find his wallet.

Where is it, where is it?

Hmm? Wait! Wait, wait, wait!

Seriously? Does he really forget to bring his wallet?! Impossible!

Alright, calm down! Calm down, Heiji! Look more calmly and thoroughly ...

But still, he didn't find what he was looking for, even though now all the contents of his bag had been messed up on his table.

 _Krrr ..._

Oh great! Now his stomach began to protest asking to be filled.

What should he do? Does he have to owe money to his friend?

NO!

It will tarnish his face, honor and pride as a prince!

Then the next day, his name will be included as a headline in all Japanese newspapers.

' _First Time In History! The Prince of Osaka Owed Money To His Friends To Buy Food, Because He Forgot To Bring Pocket Money!_ '.

No, no! He can die of shame!

 _Krrr ..._

"Shut up! Not eating for a few hours won't make you starve to death!" He hissed slowly and irritably, ordering his stomach that was still screaming for food. But, when the stomach is hungry, it'll get worse if delayed to fill. Heiji is even more hungry now.

How could this happen? Usually he is a careful person!

This is all because of that damn princess ... She just stay for one day in his house, but she has brought bad luck to him!

A soft knock on the door of his class, surprised him and several students who were still inside. Heiji recognized him as one of his bodyguards. He walked swiftly towards the prince who was actually starving. There's a package in his hand.

"Your Highness!" The bodyguard bowed towards him. "Her Highness the young princess, a friend of yours, asked me to deliver this to you".

"What is this?" A second later, Heiji realized the words of his bodyguard, he hurriedly corrected him "She is not my friend!" he said, opening the package cloth, which turned out to be a lunch box.

There's a piece of blue paper with beautiful writing on it, as if written by a Japanese script calligraphy master.

' _Your mother told me to make you lunch, because you forgot to bring your wallet. I saw that you didn't really fit with European dishes this morning, so I tried my best to make Japanese dishes._

 _PS: If you don't like it, you don't need to eat it. But please don't throw it away. There are still many people who are starving and don't have anything to eat somewhere out there, you know!_ '.

With a little rush, Heiji opened the lunch box.

A few pieces of sushi roll rice, err ... more precisely, rolled fried rice. A few omelet rolls, some octopus sausages, some chicken wings ...

Receiving food in times of desperation like this, of course, is like receiving blessings from Heaven. Heart becomes warm and undeniable ... _happy_.

But, Heiji still maintains his pretentious attitude. There's still a bodyguard in front of him!

"Where's my mother going?".

"She attended the opening of an art gallery in Kyoto. Then, please excuse myself!". Once again the man bowed before left, then Heiji finally began to smile. Again, he read the message on the blue paper.

 _If you don't like it, you don't need to eat it. But please don't throw it away. There are still many people who are starving and don't have anything to eat somewhere out there!_

"Keh! Ahou! I am the one who's starving!" Then he started eating the food. Incredible! Everything is delicious! He ate heartily.

' _See? She's a good girl, isn't she? This morning you scolded her, but she cooked you delicious meals. She even tried to make you Japanese food!_ '.

' _Keh, shut up! She just obeys mom's words!_ '.

' _Oh really? I don't think so. If so, why does she need to bother making you Japanese-style dishes? She can just made you a sandwiches and just a few pieces of fruit! Or even she can reject it and told your mother instead. After all, you already scolded her this morning, even though she wasn't wrong!_ '.

' _Keh, I said shut up!_ '.

Well, his heart really obeyed and was silent, but only for a few seconds.

' _You have to apologize to her after school!_ '.

This time Heiji did not answer.

While continuing to eat his food ravenously, Heiji felt there was something, he doesn't know what, a strange feeling appeared in his heart. It feels flowery, like wanting to sing as loud as possible.

Keh! Must be because he's already full. When the stomach is full, you are happy, right?

 _Right?_

Somehow, no one answered. Even his smart brain, which always thinks realistically.

And for some reason, Heiji didn't mind.

Really didn't mind it ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Along the way home from school to the palace, His Imperial Highness Prince Heiji Hattori felt uneasy in the car, because after this he will meet her and he must, uh, apologize.

No. It's not that his parents never taught him about manners and ethics, it's just that ... How he explained it? He ... feels embarrassed to admit that he's guilty. Apology is definitely something he rarely does.

But you can't also blame him. He was born as a prince. Since he was a child, it was the servants who were accustomed to succumbing to and obeying all his wishes, so, he's not used to dealing with people who are commensurate with him, moreover that person is a girl.

He was always taught to be a gentleman. Men should not be rude to women, aren't they? Although, this morning he had just broken the rule. His mother will kill him if she tells her!

But, for some reason, Heiji felt that she didn't mind his outrageous behavior this morning. She even seems to be unconscious, or maybe just simply doesn't care and that is precisely what makes him curious. How can there be a girl who doesn't adore him? All the girls he knew were crazy about him!

Her eyes must be blind!

Yes! That must be it!

"We've arrived at the palace, Your Highness!".

Heiji took a deep breath, when a butler swiftly opened the car door.

' _All right. Apologize quickly and that's it. Don't look at her face!_ '.

He exhaled slowly.

' _You can do it, Heiji!_ '.

* * *

Weird! He searched everywhere. In her room, in the garden, even in the library, he knew she was a bookworm, but he can't find her.

Where did she go, actually?

When he wants to be nice to her, he still has to look for her. What a troublesome princess!

"Ahahahaha ... Then, how did he react?".

Faintly, Heiji heard a cheerful voice, which undoubtedly was the voice of the girl he was looking for.

"Well, he told me that he wanted to be my ... OH MY GOODNESS! Hah! Your Highness Prince Heiji! You are home!".

So surprised and very frightened, because she was caught red-handed by His Highness Prince Heiji, was walking side by side while joking with the guest princess in their palace, something that is actually strictly prohibited, the maid dropped a stack of dishes she was carrying. The plates fell apart scattered everywhere.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! I ... I'm really sorry, Your Highness!".

The maid became even more panicked seeing the plates she had just broken, even though she didn't do it on purpose. She knelt and picked up the broken glass plate while continuing to say "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Your Highness. Please forgive me ..."

Since she was in a hurry, her fingers began to bleed, due to being cut by those broken glass.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, calm down! Slow down! Look at your fingers, they bleed!".

When Heiji saw Kazuha begin to kneel down, he prevented her with a commanding voice typical of a prince.

"What are you doing?".

Kazuha looked up at him in disbelief. "She needs help!". Does he even need to ask?

"You will not help her!".

Kazuha narrowed her eyes. Her gaze implies that she doesn't agree. She shook her head. The heck what he said, she didn't care. However, before she could help the maid pick up the pieces of the broken plate, the prince warned her again.

"I said you don't need to help her!".

Kazuha counted to three in her head, trying to calm herself down "Why? Because she is a maid? Oh, come on, for the love of God! Can't you see? She's injured, her fingers are bleeding, _tsk_!". Clucking in annoyance, Kazuha continued her first intention, which was to help the maid pick up scattered shards.

This time Heiji did not prevent her, he just looked at her silently. To be honest, her guess is right. The reason is, that the person whose hand is injured, is only a maid. But, upon seeing her reaction, Heiji knows, he will make Kazuha furious, and Heiji is not in the mood to quarrel with her now. How strange! Why does she care so much about a maid? She doesn't need to be attentive like that, does she? He meant, aren't servants and maids employed to serve them?

Anyway, for now, the important thing is how he must answer her. In hurry, Heiji forces his brain to work to give him an answer that makes Kazuha not angry with him ...

" _Auw_!".

Hearing Kazuha's small scream as she now waved her hand slightly, it made Heiji's body react before he even knew it. He now also squatted in front of the two young girls, grabbing Kazuha's hand, which began to reveal a thin line of blood, saving her from the broken shards.

"This is why I said _you_ don't need to help her!" Heiji emphasized on the word 'you', while he examined Kazuha's hand. " _Hhh_ ... Don't like to be prejudiced first! See! Now your hands are bleeding!".

"It's just a small wound, no need to fuss! Look at her! Her hands are full of blood, I have to help her!".

Heiji rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Do please pay attention when people talk to you! I didn't say I wouldn't help her! Let the palace doctor treat her wound". He then took his handkerchief from the pocket of his trousers. "And you have to take care of your wound! Shouldn't a girl not have a scar? Moreover, you are a princess!".

Kazuha looked at Heiji with a funny look, as he gently and carefully wrapped her bleeding hand with his handkerchief. Heiji, who finally became aware of being noticed by Kazuha, couldn't help but be blushed. Luckily his skin is dark.

"What? Do you want to protest?".

"Huh? I didn't say anything! Now who is prejudiced?".

"Forgive me for interrupting, Highnesses, but what about this maid?" With fear and hesitation, a butler in a neat suit, approached the young prince, since it seemed like he wasn't aware yet that a number of servants, butlers and guards had stood around them.

"What do you mean by how? Isn't that clear? Take her to the palace doctor to treat her wounds!".

"It's not that, Your Highness. I mean, what about the punishment ..."

This was the first time Heiji felt cold, when he heard about the punishment that his servants had to accept because they had violated the rules. Usually, he's an arrogant prince and ... yeah, a little bit cruel.

Is this because ... Heiji glanced sideways and was right about his guess. The princess next to him had a look that seemed to say ' _try it if you dare to punish her!_ '.

"Never mind! No need for punishment!" Heiji could hear the sigh of disbelief from several servants, but he ignored them and acted cool. He continued after clearing his throat "You, go take the girl to the palace doctor. Her wounds must be immediately given an antiseptic! Then you," Heiji turned towards the other two servants. "Clean these shards. Be careful, wear rubber gloves!".

Now whispers are heard everywhere.

 _'Is he really Prince Heiji?'_

 _'What happened to him?'_

 _'Did his head hit something at the school? If so, please let him be as he is now ...'_

Heiji sighed while shaking his head. Yep, he heard those whispers! But he also couldn't comment, because he himself didn't know why he's so generous today.

Wrong.

More precisely, why does he care so much about her opinion, why he doesn't want to look bad in front of her?

Speaking of her, he forgot about her! When he turned towards her and found that she was staring at him in awe, making Heiji's face more red again.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Ōji-sama!" Heiji looked up at the maid who was now trembling, maybe because she still couldn't believe the prince forgave her easily, before he finally nodded once, answered and at the same time was a silent command for a butler, another maid and two guards to escort her to the doctor.

"See? You can also do good, right?".

Heiji didn't expect, even a simple compliment like that, had made him happy. "So, do you think I'm a good person?".

Kazuha nodded while smiling innocently "Of course! Doesn't it feel good if we do something nice? I mean, they might be servants, but they're humans too!".

Feeling his face getting hotter, Heiji quickly turned his head away from her, but couldn't stop himself to say "If you want it, I can be a much nicer person".

"Huh? What? What did you say?".

And, the romantic atmosphere is over. Well, at least for him.

Heiji turned irritably. Does she think it's easy for him to talk like that?

But, seeing that innocent face ...

"Never mind! Come on, we have to treat your wound!".

"Ah, don't worry! It's just a little scratched!".

"Hey! I'm a good man, aren't I? Come on!" Heiji offered his hand to her.

Kazuha sweat-dropped. Isn't this called coercion? But, well, there's nothing wrong with that. He just wants to be nice to her. It's not good to reject people who want to help you, so she took his hand which he immediately squeezed hers gently.

"Don't worry. _I'll take care of you!_ ".

That's what he said instead of ' _I'll take care of your wounds_ '.

Also, neither of them know, as their hands interlocked, the red string of fate slowly connected to each other.

* * *

A/N : Uh, guys, shouldn't the side story be short? I'm sorry, but I enjoy writing this story, so, please bear with it and enjoy reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Err ... Heiji? Isn't this a bit too much? This is nothing more than a small scratch!".

"Still, it's a wound. Need to be treated!" Heiji answered stubbornly.

"Yes, but you don't have to wrap my hand like a mummy, right?".

After Kazuha said about it, then Heiji noticed her bandaged hand, which was the result of his work. Well, it's indeed a bit excessive. But hey, he did it, even though he didn't realize it, so that her wound healed quickly.

"Shouldn't you thank me, instead of protesting?" He answered with a cool, pretentious style.

Kazuha only raised one eyebrow in response. Heiji was really weird after school. Maybe it's true that his head was hit by a wall or something hard at school, just as the servants had predicted earlier.

Hmm? What's that? Did she just see his face slightly red?

Kazuha narrowed her eyes so she could see more clearly. Ya, it seems so. Oooo, so that's how it is. Apparently he might have a fever, so he has become a bit strange like now. Softer, more attentive ...

"Oh, by the way, e-erhm ..." Heiji cleared his throat nervously "Ko- _Kore_ ..."

Awkwardly and with a little rushed, Heiji returned the lunch box to Kazuha, giving the impression that he forced her to take it.

"T-Thank you for the lunch. I do really appreciate it. Also this ..." He dropped a stack of books into Kazuha's lap "Today's lessons and homeworks, though I don't understand, why we are in the same grade? Aren't you younger than me?" His majestic and pretentious style of speech is back. To cover up his nervousness, of course.

"Well, maybe because I'm smart?".

Heiji snorted mockingly "Don't be arrogant! I'm also smart, but I don't need to show it off!".

Kazuha nodded "I'm smarter than you, then".

Ignoring the prince who was now staring at her irritably, the princess opened the lunch box.

Heiji would never forget her radiant face and her charming smile when she found that the box was empty. Not even a single grain of rice was left.

"Thank you for eating it until nothing's left!".

Wow! Her smile is really dazzling! But then suddenly her smile disappeared, changing with a suspicious look at him.

"You really ate it, right? You didn't throw it away?".

Heiji groaned irritably then sighed in despair. Why does she always provoke fights? Can't she see, he's trying to be nice to her? Choosing to ignore, Heiji changed the topic.

"What's for dinner?".

Kazuha shook her head indifferenly "Don't know. Just ask the chef. Or maybe you can tell him whatever you want to eat".

' _Patience, Heiji! Just be patient!_ ' He reminded himself.

Didn't she claim that she was smart? Even smarter than him? Then why did she fail to interpret his questi ...

Hold on! What _exactly_ does he want to ask her? That he wants ... _her_ to cook him dinner?

Oh no! There's no way he meant to say that! The point of his question is ...

He means, what he wants to say is just ...

Argh! NO! That's not what he meant! End of story.

"Anoo ... Heiji? Are you sure you are all right? You were acting weird since this morning, now it's even getting weirder! Why do you suddenly pull your hair? Seems like my guess is right, your face is now getting redder. Could it be, you have a fever? Should I call the palace doctor for you?".

Heiji felt his secret was revealed when Kazuha mentioned that his face was now reddened.

"Ah! It-It's all because of you! YOU!" Nervous and stuttered, Heiji answered with an even redder face. After all, he's not lying. That is indeed the real reason.

"Huh? Hey! Why do you blame me? I don't underst ..."

"Don't feel too big and pretentious! Just because I ate the lunch you made, doesn't mean that your dishes are delicious. You're not a chef!".

"And why are we suddenly discussing about my cooking? Seriously, what's the matter with you?".

"Just like I said, you're not a chef! Your homemade cooking is not that good. I ate it because I was hungry since I forgot to bring my wallet!".

"Ooo... _kay_?".

Heiji frowned, astonished. She's not angry? But he still blabbered on. However, when he was just about to open his mouth, Kazuha had preceded him.

"Actually, it's not a problem, Heiji. I also want to go out for a while, so, it's still the chef who will cook you a dinner ..."

"Where do you want to go?" Quickly and disrespectfully, Heiji interrupt Kazuha's words.

"Huh? Don't know yet. I just want to take a walk. I'm bored of being here all day ..."

"I come with you!" Again, Heiji interrupted. This time it's faster than before.

"Eeh? You want to come? Umm ..." Somehow Heiji felt offended because she seemed to object.

"Obviously I have to come with you! You are a guest, your father left you here. What if something happens to you? Accidents for example? Or suddenly you were kidnapped? As long as you are here, we must take care of you! Since now there's only me here, so ... No reason! I MUST to come with you!".

Silently, Heiji praised himself. What a brilliant reason! She certainly can't argue or reject it! Well, she mustn't, actually.

Meanwhile, the girl in front of him sweat-dropped. Just now, did he expect her to have an accident or be kidnapped? But, seeing as Heiji didn't want to change his mind, she reluctantly agreed. What else can she do, anyway?

* * *

"This is why I don't want you to come with me! See? You make a stir here!" Kazuha increased her voice, trying to overcome the fanfare around them that came from the cries of Prince Heiji's fan girls.

"I thought you were used to it. You too experiences the same thing, don't you? Oh, hi!". Kazuha narrowed her eyes while shaking her head when she saw the prince greeting his fans.

"Sorry I can't linger with you, Ladies. Right now, I'm escorting a girl!" Heiji winked with a teasing smile, exactly like a playboy.

Silence for a few seconds, then ...

" _Eeeeehhhh?_ ".

" _Waaaakkhhh!_ ".

" _Kyaaaaa!_ ".

" _Who is she? WHO IS SHE!?_ ".

Kazuha rushes away from Heiji and those girls before she becomes deaf.

"Kazuha? Hoi, Kazuha! Wait for me!".

Unfortunately, Heiji's voice was swallowed up by the girls' hysterical screams. Neither the prince nor his bodyguard desperately escaped from the crowd of girls who suddenly became out of control.

While Kazuha, who had escaped safely, is now entering a pink shop, typical shop for girls.

"Geez, what a terrible fans! I feel sorry for the girl who'll become his girlfriend ..." She grumbled softly as she began walking around the shop.

However, she only walked a few steps, when she met someone she really didn't expect. Someone, she actually missed, yet wanted to avoid at the same time.

" _Oro?_ ".

Even with just a word, _his typical words_ , it made her heart beat fast.

"Your Highness! I didn't expect we would meet here!".

"Kenshin ..." As if enchanted, that's all she can say.

"Kenshin, which one do you think is better on me? Green or blue or ...? Ara ...! Your Highness, Princess! What a surprise! How are you?" A girl with a kimono approached them. And upon seeing Kazuha, she immediately bowed to her.

Kenshin and ... Kaoru. His future wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Kenshin ..." Like being enchanted, Kazuha could only call him name and instead was stunned at him. God! She hadn't seen his face for so long, her heart was pounding irregularly.

' _It's been ... A day, two days ..._ ' Kazuha still had time to count silently. What? It's only been two days, and yet she's already missing him this much?

"Kenshin, which one do you think is better on me? Green or blue or ...? Ara ...! Your Highness, Princess! What a surprise!".

Instantly, there seemed to be a cold wind that hit Kazuha's back, made her involuntarily clench her hands tightly and her vision began to blur towards the girl with a kimono who now bowed politely towards her. A painful stab of jealousy stabbed right into her heart.

Kaoru Kamiya ...

Kenshin's future ... Nope! Soon to be ... _wife_. Unconsciously, Kazuha gulped. Her throat feels dry.

"How are you, Milady? I didn't expect to meet you here, it turns out you also like to look at shops like this!" Kaoru looked around, to the inside of the shop, which was dominated by pink. "I think a princess like you just likes shopping in expensive stores ..."

"Kaoru!" Still smiling, Kenshin admonished Kaoru subtly. But, Kazuha knew exactly, it was the time when they had to stop talking before it went too far. Too bad Kaoru also knew the meaning, she immediately fell silent.

In the same time, Kazuha immediately felt like slapping herself when she realized what she had just thought, what she _wanted_.

 _Too bad_ Kaoru also _knew_ the meaning? Does that mean ... she wants Kaoru not to know what Kenshin's warning means, so she makes a mistake? Did she just think, or rather, _wish_ , like that? For real? Oh wow, geez! Apparently she didn't know that she was so mean! And all that, just because of jealousy! Kazuha became horrified of herself.

The princess knew very well that her ex-personal guard was very humble and didn't like to interfere in other people's business. He was the one who taught Kazuha to be a humble and respectful person, including towards her maids and servants, even though she's a noble. Hence, it is not surprising that he also taught the same thing to his future wife.

' _Tch,_ _isn't that clear? What else do you expect? The opposite?_ ' Kazuha thought bitterly, even though she knew that it was true. She still hasn't finished lamenting her bad luck when suddenly a voice called out to her, deeply annoyed.

" _KA-ZU-HAAA_ ~~~ Teme ... How dare you leave me!".

Instantly the whole shop became filled with shocked gasps and whispers. Some of the girls in the shop covered their gaping mouths while pointing at something, or rather someone, behind her. Meanwhile Kazuha's first reaction was to roll her eyes and sigh. But then a second later, her eyes widened as she realized something.

God gracious! How can she forget about him? And sure enough, when she turned her head, the prince was standing right behind her with an irritated face.

"You!" Immodestly, Heiji pointed at Kazuha's nose. "I have never been treated like this! This is an insult! How dare you **_dump_** me?!".

Okay. So, in Kazuha's opinion, Heiji deliberately chose the _dumping_ word, since he shouted so loudly, that his ambiguous words made speculations, then immediately made the atmosphere noisy, although not as chaotic as before, thanks to his bodyguards. Nevertheless, Kazuha highly praised their performance. They dutifully tried hard to protect their young prince, who was haphazard and acted as he pleased.

Not only satisfied with just pointing at her nose, Heiji immediately approached Kazuha, he intended to ...

"Good afternoon, Your Highness Prince Heiji!". The greeting spontaneously made the prince turn to a young man with red hair in front of him, who had just finished bowing at him. Next to him was a young woman who now bowed awkwardly and nervously at him.

Heiji narrowed his eyes. Hmm? This red-haired man looks familiar to him. Wait, let him remember him first!

Umm ...

Ah, now he remembers! This man is ...

At the same time, the red-haired man Heiji meant was now turning towards Kazuha while still smiling kindly.

"I see you're both on a date!".

Grr ... How rude! He has continuously interrupted his mind!

Eh, what? Just now, what did he say? He and Kazuha are ... _dating_? Does it look like that?

Heiji immediately blushed, whereas Kazuha denied it frantically "N-No! We are not dating! We're just ... Uh, we're just walking around. Yes, yes, that's right! Isn't that so, Heiji?" She turned towards him, looking for support, but Heiji did not answer. Instead, he now glanced sharply at her. For some reason, he felt annoyed and was slightly offended by Kazuha's answer.

Yes he knew they were not dating, but, she didn't need to be panicked like that, right? It's like they're caught cheating or something horrible like that!

Laughing calmly without being provoked at all, Kenshin continued "Is that so? My pardon! Then, allow me and Kaoru excuse ourselves first. Don't let us interfere with your walk. Have a nice afternoon, Highnesses! Come, Kaoru!".

Kazuha is still staring at the happy couple, even when Kenshin and Kaoru have left the shop, while Heiji looks at her.

She and ... her gaze, which somehow, Heiji didn't like it.

Her eyes, which are usually full of enthusiasm, energetic and even full of compassion, now seem hopeless, desperate and ... _heartbroken_?

Huh, what? Heartbroken? No, no! He must have seen it wrong! He must be wr ...

Not so sure and to convince himself, this time Heiji stared fixedly at Kazuha's face, who was still staring wistfully in the direction where Kenshin and Kaoru were now gone. She didn't even seem to realize that Heiji was glaring at her.

Uh-oh, there's no mistake! That is the face of a broken hearted girl ...

Suddenly, a strange uncomfortable feeling crawled over him. He feels cold, his head was suddenly dizzy ... He feels sick!

Kazuha is broken hearted, that means ... Kazuha fell in love with another man?

' _Yeah ... So? T_ _hen why? What is strange? I mean, after all, she's also a girl? She can fall in love!_ '.

This time Heiji didn't answer his inner voice.

He's shocked! Too shocked when he learned that ... Heh! Why does he have to be shocked like this? She's free to fall in love with anyone, he doesn't care!

But Heiji is not able to lie to himself. He knew, he was sure, that he felt something about her. Something he had never felt before for any girl before. Something ... _special_?

Heiji glanced at Kazuha once more and gritted his teeth furiously. He doesn't understand, does she have to be so sad? Is the man in this world just him? There are still many other men in this world who are crazy about her.

' _Like who? You?_ '.

Amused, his conscience voiced what Heiji was unable to say out loud. But now that's not what matters, even though Heiji's face has turned red now.

Once again Heiji glanced at Kazuha, shyly this time, who seemed to be a sad beautiful statue and he decided.

They are dating right? Well ... just think so.

Two teenagers who are dating should be happy and spend their time for having fun.

Heiji looks around the shop where he is now. Isn't this a shop for girls? Isn't there something that can make her happy again?

Hmm? Oh, what's that? Heiji's gaze was immediately tied to a blue-haired doll who was sitting sweetly across the store, staring back at him. He immediately approached it.

When he arrived in front of it, he picked up the doll, watched it for a moment while pondering before deciding. Not only had blue hair, the doll also wore a pink dress and had wings behind it. If he, who doesn't like dolls, is immediately attracted when seeing this blue-haired doll, Kazuha will definitely like it too.

Smiling, Heiji walked to the cashier.

Well, this should do!

* * *

 **A/N** : Curious to know what kind of doll Heiji bought for Kazuha? Well, I have posted it as the new cover story. Psst ... It's my doll, by the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

When Heiji had finished paying the blue-haired doll and returned to the place where Kazuha was standing, he wrinkled his face unhappily because the girl was still staring, maybe now more precisely daydreaming, in the direction where her ex-bodyguard and his fiancee left.

What the heck? How important is he, until she's still mourning him, while next to her, stood a prince, whom she ignored?

And he even bought her a doll to cherish her ... Haish! Of course this makes him upset!

A bit rough while pouting with a sour face, Heiji half threw the doll he had just bought into Kazuha's still dumbfounded hand, which made her flinch in surprise.

"Huh? What? What is this Heiji?". Finally Kazuha came to her senses. But Heiji, who was already annoyed, just glanced sharply at her, then left the shop without saying anything.

Gaping for doesn't understanding what had just happened, Kazuha's eyes followed Heiji who walked out of the store, before her eyes narrowed and shook her head in confusion.

"Hhh ... What's wrong with him now?" She said, muttering softly but then she followed him out of the shop, after putting back the blue-haired doll in her hand, on one of the store shelves, without even looking at it.

Even though at that time Heiji was annoyed at Kazuha, but he still stood in front of the shop, waiting for her. When he heard footsteps, he could somehow know that it was her footsteps, he turned to look at her, then narrowed his eyes once more, now with question.

Kazuha didn't bring that blue haired doll, which he just bought for her. It felt as if ... he had been ... _rejected_?

"Ya! Heiji!" Kazuha intended to reprimand him, but Heiji interrupted.

"Where is the doll?".

All right, this is getting weird. "What doll?" She asked back. For unknown reason, her answer actually made Heiji's jaw harden. She really doesn't understand why Heiji suddenly gets angry. What did she do?

"The doll I just gave you!" From his voice, Kazuha knew that Heiji was trying hard to be patient.

' _Calm down! You have to be extra calm! He is angry, for whatever reason, so you have to be cool down to face him! Listen to him carefully!_ ' Kazuha calmed herself. Indeed, facing someone who is angry, must be with a cold head. After all, she also wasn't in the mood to argue. What did he say by the way?

' _Ng? The doll he just gave you?_ _Which doll?_ '. But then she remembered.

"Ooohh ... That. I put it back!".

Heiji raised an eyebrow "Why?". Is it because she doesn't like it?

"Well, yeah, of course I have to put it back, since I didn't buy it! If I take it, then that means I stole it!". Hellooo ... Isn't that very clear? Does he even need to ask?

" **Ahou! Steal what? It is yours!** ".

Really! This is the first time she has met someone who loves to shout. Can't he speak slowly, she's not deaf ...

But then Kazuha was stunned at Heiji, who was now equally shocked, because he had just talked slip.

"Wh ... Did you just say, mine? The doll is mine? You ... bought me a doll?" She asked incredulously. Of course, who will?

"Eh, ah ... N-No! I mean ... I mean MINE! The doll is mine!".

At this, Kazuha's eyes glared in surprise and Heiji felt like slapping himself.

' _Nice! Now you have to make a reasonable excuse!_ ' He commands his brain.

"I-I mean, ehem!" Heiji cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing. "I accidentally saw the doll, then before I realized it, I had bought it. And because I'm a guy, guys shouldn't carry a doll, then, because you are here, so I thought you could bring it to me. You're a girl, it won't look weird if you carry a doll and ... so I ... I mean ..." Heiji explained at length, rambling and stuttering. He wasn't even able to think about whether his explanation was quite reasonable or not. But, well, it's pretty good enough.

"O...kay?" Kazuha tried her best not to laugh. At least he tried. She must appreciate him. However, she did not expect that the next second, Heiji looked at her sharply, as if trying to intimidate her, even though she knew that he was actually nervous.

"The doll is mine. I didn't buy it for you, don't feel happy! And now you even leave it in the shop. It's a rare blue-haired doll, what if someone else buys it? Go back there and bring it back to me! Hurry up!" The prince's commanding voice is now back made the princess roll her eyes, but she didn't argue.

"Hai, hai, Sir!".

The corners of Heiji's mouth slowly pulled up when he saw Kazuha reentering the store they had just left.

And ... she hasn't come out even though it's been five minutes. What made her so long? Did she probably get stuck to one of the accessories there?

"Hhh ... Girls and their pink shop!" Grumbling slowly and unclearly, Heiji decided to catch up with Kazuha and finding her, she had carried the doll, but now apparently she was surrounded by two to three girls, who handed a small recording device towards her.

' _Maybe from the teens_ ' _tabloids or magazines_ ' Heiji thought. Actually, Heiji doesn't like to meet them. Whatever he says or does, will definitely be headline news in their magazines at the very the next day.

"Princess, is it true that you are now dating Prince Heiji Hattori? Please give us your answer!".

The other girl asked "So, the rumor is true? You two are exposed to location love?".

"Huh? No, no. We're not dating!".

Heiji sighed, but then a naughty idea appeared in his head. He hurried over to her.

"We're just walking around ..."

Suddenly a masculine hand wrapped around her shoulder, stop her from talking "What's wrong, Sweetie? Why should you be ashamed and cover it up?".

Heiji then looked at the girls in his cool style "Actually, we don't want to announce it yet, but yeah, since it's been uncovered, so ..." Heiji looked back at Kazuha, cordially, and Kazuha immediately knew what was on his head. She mouthed clearly ' _don't you dare_ ', which unfortunately, worsen the misunderstanding.

Of course Heiji ignored her. With confidence, he turned back to the reporters, preparing to open their ... secrets.

"So, yes. We are dating now. We ... fall in love with each other".

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello, hello! Minna-san how are you?

I'm sorry I just had time to update this story. I am currently busy playing one of the online games on Facebook.

Anyway, how is it? Is the story satisfying so far?

Please be patient, we still haven't arrived at the destination yet, ehehe ... But I will try my best for all my stories.

By the way, can I ask for a review?

Thank you very much!

Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"We are dating now! We fall in love with each other!".

And Kazuha gaped, widely.

"Honey, even though you always look beautiful and charming, but I hope you close your mouth now. Don't let any flies enter, _hahaha_ ..." And the prince's words were greeted by laughter from their audience.

Feeling humiliated, Kazuha immediately closed her mouth at the same time, while, uh, gritting her teeth.

The heck he's talking about? Oh, she will kill him after this!

But then, she changed her mind.

He wants to play? Alright! Then, she's ready to serve! Two can always play better!

In the style of a spoiled girlfriend, it is Kazuha's turn to put her arm around Heiji's waist, making him jump, not only in surprise, but also in tickled.

"Heiji, why did you disclose it to the media this fast? Isn't it after this we want to go to the amusement park? In fact, I really enjoy our ... _secret date_!". She ended with a little sigh and half whispered mysteriously, he got goose bumps.

Inwardly, Kazuha burst out laughing when she saw the surprised face of Heiji, who was now as red as a tomato because he didn't expect he would get a counterattack from her. Plus, she did it better. Sweeter, more spoiled, more ... flirtatious. In fact, she gives an additional bonus, she even acted, making her face sullen adorable.

Ha! Take that! How about the taste of your own medicine, you spoiled brat prince?

But what she didn't expect, Heiji instead ate the bait, _willingly_. Now holding her hand, he announced proudly "Well then, Ladies! It seems that my girlfriend can't wait to continue our date so, please excuse us". Then he immediately pulled Kazuha with him, who was now hobbling along his footsteps. He seemed to walk casually, while she was half running. Damn, why are his legs so long whereas hers are short compared to his?

But apparently, and unfortunately for Kazuha, the surprise didn't stop there. Heiji turned and winked at the girls "Please give us some privacy. Don't follow us!".

Gosh, this is really totally super embarrassing! She really wants to kick his ass!

Despite regretting her decision because she played in his game, which unfortunately, Heiji also reads this situation, it was too late for her. There's nothing Kazuha could do but continue to pretend and follow him, but not for a long time.

After she was convinced that they were no longer being followed, Kazuha subtly pulled her hand from Heiji's grasp, which unfortunately, didn't work. Feeling that Kazuha was slowly pulling her hand, Heiji tightened his grip.

"If you want to trick them, you have to do it totally!".

Even Kazuha hadn't had the chance to open her mouth when Heiji looked at her strangely. "Though I didn't expect you to voluntarily confess to being my girlfriend. Tell me ..."

Unconsciously, she gulped. Uh-oh, wrong move!

"Could it be ... you have a crush on me?".

Okay, it's time to rectify this misunderstanding!

"Look Heiji, I'm just ..."

"Aah, the heck did I just ask? Didn't you say it yourself, soooo ..." He deliberately said his last word in a long, irritating tone, before he finally winked at the princess. "Wherever my girl wants to go!".

Sigh with resignation, Kazuha could only obediently follow when, again Heiji pulled her, this time he walked more slowly, somehow he knew that she was having trouble following his long steps.

Thank God she couldn't see his face, because Heiji couldn't stop smiling. This time they're really dating, OMG! Well, where are they going now? Hmm ...

Oh, by the way, when Heiji called her his girl, Kazuha didn't argue at all, so, could it be, he guess correctly? That she likes him ...

"...-ji? ...-eiji? HEIJI, WATCH OUT!".

"Huh?".

DOEENNGGG!

So shocked, no one spoke. One second, two seconds ...

"God dammit! You stupid electric pole! Who told you to stand here, hah?!".

"Heiji!".

Kazuha only needs to call him once, in a tone of voice that Heiji somehow immediately understood, that he must close his mouth now. Did he just swear?

"Ah, I ..."

Seeing her facial expression, yes, it seems like he just swore.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say something inappropriate like that!".

She doesn't like people who are rude. Beside, they are in a public place. He's a prince and a public figure! Cameras always follow him! What will tomorrow's news say about the swear words he said earlier?

However, even though at first she was angry, but seeing him, especially his forehead, which was now starting to getting red, inevitably, Kazuha became feeling sorry. "Let's go home. It's getting dark". She said softly while gently rubbing Heiji's flushed forehead, which made his whole face really blush now.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked, stuttering, but also didn't mean to dismiss her hand from his face. That's a rare opportunity!

"When I was a kid, whenever I fell, my mom always did the same thing". She stared at Heiji's eyes with a look of amusement. "Unless, she always ends it with a kiss at the end, then said everything would be fine, which I won't do to you!".

"But you're doing it now!".

Her eyes are now narrowed with a disparaging look. "I mean the kiss. I won't kiss you!".

Of course Heiji knows what she means. He just can't stand not teasing her. His mother used to do it too. Long ... long time ago, until Heiji was big enough to feel uncomfortable about his mother kissing him.

"You made me think of her".

"Who? Your mother?" Heiji remembers, her mother is a crown princess from the empire with a complicated and dangerous political situation, so she must send her daughter to live with her ex-husband, who is also a prince from a smaller, but much safer and more peaceful country.

"Mm-hmm. I haven't visited her for a long time". She shrugged. "Oh, well, I'll call her later. C'mon, let's go home. We still have homework to do".

There's a bit of disappointment when her delicate hand left his face.

Hey! His forehead still aching, still needed rubbing! Since he was wanting to be spoiled, intentionally and with a rather excessive style, Heiji spontaneously rubbed his forehead as soon as Kazuha's hand finished doing it.

"Don't rub it anymore or later it will become a wound!".

"But, it still hurts!" Kazuha rolled her eyes to hear Heiji whining like a child. Either because it's too rubbed or indeed the bruise starts to appear, clearly, now on Heiji's forehead there's a pink ball.

Well, if she can see it clearly, then other people can see it too. And that will add to the length of the story by those nosy reporters, seasoned with flavorings ...

Hhh ... She'd better do something. She knows how it feels, she also doesn't like being a joke in the media. It's ... horrible!

She looked around, ignoring all of cameras that kept photographing them, until she found what she thought she was looking for.

"Come here!" Although he obeyed, inwardly, Heiji wondered where Kazuha was pulling him.

They stopped in front of a shop that sold clothes, t-shirts and other accessories for boys.

"Hold this for a while!" She handed the doll to Heiji then enter the shop.

"Oi, Kazuha! Wait! I said men aren't supposed to carry dolls! Besides, where are you going?".

Fuming voicing his disapproval, Heiji followed Kazuha into the shop.

"Oi, Ahou! Do you hear me?". He was getting annoyed because Kazuha turned out to ignore him. What the hell?

Still ignored, Heiji is really running out of patience now. "Oi, Kazuha ahou! Have you suddenly become deaf? I asked you a question ..."

 _Pluk!_

"Huh? Eh? What is this?".

Kazuha looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world. "Uh, it's called a cap?".

Realizing the mistake of his question, Heiji tried to defend himself. "Ya I know this is a cap! I'm not blind, thank you very much! What I mean is, why are you putting this cap on my head?".

Heiji took the cap from his head and studied it. There's a SAX writing, neatly embroidered on the front of it.

Kazuha frowned "You don't like it?". According to her, it was the best model there, but well, everyone had their own tastes, she wasn't surprised. "If so, then choose whichever you like, I'll buy it for you!".

Not expecting at all, Heiji was only able to stun for a moment. "You'll buy me this cap?".

He repeated her words like a fool. Unfortunately, not only she missed seeing a red hue on his face, but she also failed to catch his nervous tone that was actually clearly heard. Or, she's just simply ignorant.

"Yes. Surely you don't want to walk home with a pink ball on your forehead, do you? Tomorrow you'll be a joke in the media! Now, hurry up and pick a cap that you like!" She just answered blindly while walking to the cashier.

"B-But we go home by car!" Like a child following his mother, Heiji trailed Kazuha to the cashier, carrying the cap in his right hand and Kazuha's doll in his left.

Feeling Heiji was behind her, Kazuha turned to see which cap he had finally chosen.

"Same choice?".

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I like this one".

 _Because you chose it ..._

But of course, Heiji only said the last sentence inwardly.

Secretly and silently, Heiji sang out loud. Kazuha just bought him a cap! This is not a dream, right? He is not dreaming, is he?

"Looks like it will be interesting if I can read your mind! What are you thinking, to make you drool like that? Are you hungry?".

How shocked Heiji was when it turned out that Kazuha had caught himself imagining ...

Wait! Until he drooled, she said? Dear God, his pride was destroyed!

Luckily Kazuha did not continue teasing him. She was busy stuffing the change into her wallet. Maybe she believes he's hungry.

Heck, come to think about it, he's really hungry now and apparently his stomach had the same thoughts, it voiced its hunger, making Kazuha who was busy arranging the contents of her bag, laughed amused without looking at him. Heiji can only sigh in resignation. What else can he do?

"Let's go home! I'll make you spicy fish soup for dinner".

It sounds tempting and makes him even more hungry. However, Heiji was sweating cold, his heart was beating fast, when with confidence, Kazuha put her arm around his and pulled him away.

Did she not know if his elbow was now stuck to her chest?

"Heiji?!".

"Ay-Ya ... _Hai_?" He finished! Kazuha knows that he was ...

"Thank you for accompanying me this afternoon, it's really fun! I'm ... glad!". Heiji could feel he would melt just by looking at her smile.

"And stop glaring at my breast, you pervert!".

Darn it!

* * *

Heiji is happy.

He is very very happy now, he can't stop smiling!

He didn't even nag and sulk like a child when his mother called to say that she wouldn't go home tonight. Somehow, Heiji had a premonition that his mother had deliberately not returned home tonight.

Not only because he was so happy with their 'date', he was also satisfied that he had eaten until he was full! He eats up to three rice bowls! Not his fault, actually. Kazuha's spicy fish soup is amazing! Even the cuisine of the palace's head chef, wasn't as delicious as she made!

He took his SAX cap, which Kazuha bought for him, and looked at it while smiling to himself.

Ah! What a day to be grateful for! Hopefully tomorrow will be better ...

Immediately, his eyes widened when he saw his school bag and a pile of homework on his desk, which he still hadn't even touched.

God! How can he forget! What should he do? It was late at night, he was sleepy and not interested in doing his homework!

But if he doesn't do his homework ...

Heiji smiled when suddenly a brilliant idea crossed his brain, which was actually ready to sleep.

Didn't Kazuha also have the same homework?

Well, he knew it was cheating, but the situation was urgent. He doesn't have the energy to think anymore! Moreover, the homework are math, history and Japanese literature! What? There's also homework to compose in French? Why in hell did he take French subjects? He must've been drunk at that time!

Hhh ... There's no choice, he will go to Kazuha's room! After all, it could be a reason to visit her tonight, ehehehe ...

Hey, don't think lewd first! He'll only visit her to copy her homework, he swears! Even though, yeah, his face ... didn't say so ...

* * *

Heiji sneaks like a thief in his own house. Several guards and servants saw him with a wondered look, but of course, they didn't dare say anything. They ignored, or pretended not to see the prince and Heiji did the same.

When he finally arrived at the front door of her room, Heiji exhaled loudly, he was nervous.

"Well Heiji, now you have to make up the right reason for her to let you in and copy her homework ... _WHOAAA!_ What the hell are you doing?! You make me almost get a heart attack!".

Of course Heiji was very surprised. He didn't even have the chance to knock on the door, when suddenly the door was wide open and Kazuha, with a sleepy face but her hand still holding a pencil, appeared before him.

Kazuha also seemed as shocked as he was, holding her chest with her free hand. "I thought there was a peeper!".

Heiji immediately glared in amazement.

Wow, amazing! Kazuha apparently also has ninja's ears.

"What about you? What are you doing here? I believe this is not the right time to visit ..."

"Actually, this is precisely the very right moment!" With a silly face, Heiji lifted the books in his hand while smiling wryly and innocently.

"Help me?".

* * *

"Wow, I don't believe this! Ya, actually, I believe because I see it with my own eyes! I mean, how can you do this homework this fast?". Heiji now is copying her historical homework. Mathematics and Japanese literature are finished. Smooth without obstacles, like driving on the highway.

"Wait, Heiji! Did you just copy it, all of them? Seriously? Shouldn't the homework must be done by yourself?".

"Ah, don't be stingy, Kazuha! For this time, I demand that you allow me to copy your homework! Sharing is caring! Geez, by the way, how can your knowledge of Japanese history be this good? You're not even Japanese!".

"You don't believe me when I tell you that I'm smarter than you!".

Heiji spontaneously glanced at Kazuha in disgust, but challenged back by Kazuha, she raised an eyebrow. In the end, he gave up. He shook his head then continued writing.

Minutes later, Heiji slammed his pencil as he exclaimed triumphantly "Woo-hoo, I'm done! Now, the last homework is ..."

Heiji searched around the table, until finally he found what he was looking for, which was actually still being scribbled by Kazuha. He just snatched it away from her, made her shriek softly in surprise.

"Wait, Heiji! I'm not finished it yet!".

"Writing in French. Let's see, what is this genius princess writing ..."

"Give it back! Don't read it! Heiji, did you hear me?".

Even though he doesn't like French subjects much, but Heiji, of course, is more than intelligent to be able to interpret what Kazuha wrote in French.

 _Au revoir, Kenshin_ ... (Goodbye, Kenshin).

 _Je ne pourrai jamais dire à quel point tu es spécial pour moi_ ... (I will never be able to say how special you are to me).

 _Et combien je t'aime_ ... (And how much I love you).

And suddenly, everything went dark ...

For him.

* * *

A/N : Ah ... Thank you, thank you, thank you for your new review! It's fueled my enthusiasm in writing! Well, though, forgive me, I'm late in updating this story.

I tried to make it rather long this time. Hopefully not to disappoint you, salimaran08 and all other readers! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget, please give me a review! Thank you very much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Kazuha's handwriting in French, which is as neat as the typing from the computer, is now sounding in his ears, voicing what she wrote. _Her feelings_.

 _Et combien je t'aime_ ... (And how much I love you).

 _Je t'aime ..._

 _Je t'aime ..._

 _Je t'aime ..._

She loves another man!

Ugh! It feels like a heavy punch jabs right into his stomach. Oh God, the pain! He forgot how to breathe!

To be honest, Heiji was surprised with his own reaction. Heck! She's free to like anyone. _Any_ man. It has nothing to do with him. He doesn't care, that's none of his business!

But, Heiji can't lie to himself. Apparently, in fact ... he cares. He really cared, he now couldn't think of anything. Now he just feels numb, sick, oh and also empty. He also doesn't understand why.

"I told you, I haven't finished working on it. Now give it back!". Heiji even pensive like a statue when Kazuha took it forcibly, as if snatching, the paper from his hand.

When she saw Heiji still dumbfounded, Kazuha frowned.

What's wrong with him?

"...ji? Heiji? Hellooo, anybody home? Heeeyyy!".

The person whose name was called, finally regained consciousness after he saw her hand waving in front of his face.

They both looked at each other but no one spoke for a few seconds.

"Are you ..." She started with hesitation. "Alright?" And finish her question with even more doubtful voice.

Well, how come she doesn't get confused? Heiji really looks like a wax statue now. Totally still and frozen.

But then, after a few moments of confusing silence, Heiji suddenly stood up and came out of Kazuha's room, leaving without a word. His books, were still scattered on her desk. He didn't even tidy it up, as if his mind was blank.

"Ya, Heiji! You forgot to bring your books! _HEY_!".

But nobody answered Kazuha besides the sound of Heiji's footsteps getting farther away.

Taking a deep breath, the princess tidied Heiji's books while grumbling softly and continuing her unfinished homework.

She really never met a prince as strange and spoiled as Heiji Hattori! God! Please give her patience!

* * *

The next morning is even worse.

Heiji gave her a silent treatment, even putting on a scary face to her, as if she was his biggest enemy.

Even when she returned his books, Heiji abruptly slapped Kazuha's hand, shocking her.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed angrily as if she was a germ that would infect him.

Alright, note to yourself, Kazuha, Heiji is a boy who has PMS! No need to be angry, take a deep breath, be patient.

But apparently, the test of her patience hasn't stopped there.

When they leave for school, Heiji forbids her from riding in the same car with him.

Instead, he said lightly "The princess will take the bus. That's good for her, she can get acquainted with her surroundings! _**None**_ of you will help her!" Heiji glared at the servants one by one, hinting that he's deadly serious with his orders, and ensure that none of them will violate it.

Then, Heiji left with his limo, leaving Kazuha dumbfounded in front of the palace gate. The servants with regretful faces left her. They actually wanted to help her, but didn't dare to break their prince's decree.

Well, yah, o-okay! That doesn't matter to her. She can also take the bus even though she's a princess.

Correction! She **_will_** take the bus to show to that bastard spoiled prince, she can also get to school even though by bus! That she's not a weak princess!

Now, just look for the route.

Hmm ... Hmm ...

Eh ... Kazuha sweats down.

Well, she must admit that she's a little confused by the route. In the past, Kenshin took care all of it. She just needs to sit and voila, everything is okay.

Unconsciously, her tears flowed.

Ah, darn it!

Why did she even remember Kenshin at a time like this! She wiped her wet eyes vigorously but her tears even flowed.

Please, stop shedding tears! This is not the time to cry! She must be fast if she doesn't want to be late! Her father would be angry! Being late for school will tarnish the face of her own royal family!

And all this because of the spoiled, Prince Heiji Hattori!

As if it wasn't bad enough, she must stay in the same house with him, for a long time!

"Just you wait, you naughty boy! I'll put a cockroach on your bed tonight!" Kazuha muttered softly as she continued to explore the closest route to her school, when someone greeted her.

"Oh my God! Are you right Princess Dianne? The actress who plays Kazuha?".

Kazuha looked up. Obviously she did not recognize the person, but it seems he was a fan.

"Yes, you right. But I'm sorry, now I'm in a hurry. I can't ..." She gives gesture with her head and hands that she can't serve fans now.

Of course she doesn't have time to meet fans now!

"Oh it's okay. I just want to shake hands. I'm your big fan. So, may I?".

Kazuha looked at him for a moment. All right, a handshake only takes a few seconds.

"Okay. Thank you for being my fan. Nice to meet you, Mister ..."

 _ **DRRRRTTTT**_ ...

The man immediately caught the unconscious body of the princess before she fell to the ground, after being electrocuted from a small needle, tucked between the fingers of the 'mysterious fan'.

"Khu khu khu ... I'd rather if you don't know my name, Princess!".

And that day, she never came to school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

In the class, Prince Heiji Hattori, the spoiled brat prince, looks around, waits angrily and ... oh, though he doesn't want to admit it, but he is _worried_.

The subject he was waiting for the presence, or rather, _someone_ he was waiting for, was still not seen coming until now.

'Where the hell is she?'.

'Why hasn't she arrived yet?'.

'Is she lost or what?'.

The thought of Kazuha being lost somewhere, made Heiji's back flooded with cold sweat.

' _And that's all thanks to you! C_ _ongratulations to you, you little arrogant prince!_ ' Even his conscience was now mocking him, making him more anxious and ... feeling guilty. However, seconds later, Heiji still had time to frown in amazement. Shouldn't his inner voice actually defend him, instead of scoff at him?

Anyway, back to the point. Kazuha still hasn't come to school, he doesn't know where she is now and that's his fault.

Well, yeah, maybe not all is his mistake, only most of it ...

' _Pfft ... Only most of it?_ ' Again, his mind mocked him.

'Hey! I told her to take the bus!' Heiji tried to defend himself.

' _Yeah, but you just abandoned her like an old carpet in the middle of the road!_ _And you call yourself a prince. Wonderful!_ '.

Heiji didn't have the chance to answer, by the way.

 _'Give her a call! Ask where she is now and have the driver pick her up!_ '.

Yes, that sounds like a good solution. However ...

'Come to think again, I don't think she might get lost. Isn't she smart and she can read Kanji? So, why don't we just wait for a little longer, maybe she will come soon?' Heiji offers another solution that is more ... _sided_ on him. Of course, he didn't want to call the princess he had 'dumped' this morning. That means he indirectly admitted that he was wrong and also worried about her, even though now that was the ... truth.

' _JUST-CALL-HER-_ ** _NOW_ _!_** '.

'O-okay!' Stunned and obviously not expecting to be yelled at by his own mind, Heiji immediately obeyed without arguing any further. As fast as lightning, he took out his cellphone and sigh before scrolling, looking for the number he wants to contact.

"Hhh ... What a troublesome little lady! Smart, my ass. You owe me for this, Kazuha!".

Nagged softly, Heiji muttered incoherently while his fingers continued to search for Kazuha's cell phone number.

Where is it by the way? Grr ... Why at times like this, her number can't be found too? It's really annoying!

Suddenly Heiji shuddered in horror. What if he can't find he number because he doesn't keep it? Yes, indeed he remembers he had felt if he didn't need to save her number, she's not _that_ important, but ...

' _And since when do you consider her insignificant, huh? Don't panic! Look calmly once more!_ '.

'I am calm! Would you shut up?! You're not helping, thank you very much! Ah, found it!'. Then Heiji quickly dialed the number.

He doesn't need to wait too long until his call is answered.

"Hey, Ahou! What are you doing, where are you now? Why haven't you come to school? _Aa_ ..." Heiji was too late to realize that he had just bombarded Kazuha with questions, all of which sounded worried.

"Aa ... I-I mean ... Ahem ... Are you a fool or an idiot? Can't you read the right bus route from home to school? Are you lost somewhere?".

Strangely, Kazuha still remained silent, not answering. That's not usually her. Heiji decides to wait a few seconds, before finally he becomes curious as to why Kazuha is still silent.

"Hello? Kazuha? What's the matter? Can you hear me?".

How shocked Heiji was, when finally his phone was answered by a man's hoarse voice.

" _Khu-khu-khu-khu_ ... Finally! I thought no one cared about this princess's life!".


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

" _Khu-khu-khu-khu_ ... Finally! I thought no one cared about this princess's life!".

Heiji's mouth immediately dried up, while his face turned stiff. Is this a terrible thing like he thinks, which he usually only sees on the news? Never once did he think that he would experience it himself! But eventually, he could force his mouth open.

"Who are you?" His voice wasn't louder than a whisper. No, he can't sound scared now! She needs him! And this is not one of the movie scenes, for God's sake! This is reality!

Clearing his throat, Heiji repeated his question, this time more decisively. "Who are you?" At least Heiji managed to make every tone of his voice low and threatening, even though, to be honest, his voice sounded a little hoarse.

Heiji could feel the man on the other side of the phone grinning.

" _Khu-khu-khu_ ... You don't need to know who I am. What's important is ... Hnnn? Wha ...?"

 _ **BUAAGGHH!**_

No doubt, Heiji heard the sound of a punch. Then a second later, a sound like something was thrown, then followed by a distinctive sound as it hit the floor.

The cellphone, Heiji's guess. Luckily, though it was thrown to the floor, the phone was still connected.

"Wha ... What just happened? You ... Who the fuck are you? No! Don't! **Don't come near me!** _**UAARRGGH!**_ ".

Tut-tut-tut-tut ...

Somehow or whether by accident, Kazuha's cellphone finally decided to 'breathe it last breath', right after it played to Heiji, the man's terrifying scream, after him, somehow or by whom but Heiji was sure, was horribly ... _executed_? Heiji wasn't sure. But, if he judges from the sound of his scream, which is full of terror and fear, well, maybe that could be so.

Heiji could only be silent, unable to react anything, his brain was still trying to digest what had just happened, who was the unknown man who had just spoken to him through Kazuha's cellphone and who is the other one, whether male or female, which makes the man, Heiji assume as Kazuha's kidnapper, screaming in fear and begging for his life?

Heiji shook his head firmly. Now is not the time to think about that! Kazuha's life is far more important!

Ignoring and not caring for the teacher who is now preparing to teach and the silence in his class, Heiji ran out leaving his class like a possessed person, blindly searching for a number that he knows can definitely help him.

' _All thanks to your ego and pride!_ '.

'SHUT THE HELL UP! Wait for me, Kazuha! Don't you die on me!'.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes, Kazuha was quite confused.

Reasonable reaction indeed, for a victim of kidnapping. But that's not the reason, for she _knew_ she'd been kidnapped. At the last moment where she was almost unconscious, her consciousness had sent her a signal, that she was in danger.

So now, when she opened her eyes and found herself in a warm Japanese-style room, that was what made her confused.

Wouldn't the kidnapper usually place their hostages in a dark, creepy room?

Still confused, Kazuha heard the door creaking softly as it shifted open.

"Oh, Your Highness, you are awake! How do you feel?".

Kazuha's eyes glared wide. She was really shocked and didn't expect to find a woman in front of her, none other than Kaoru Kamiya.

Don't tell her that the kidnapper is ...

As if reading her mind, Kaoru answered her unspoken question patiently "You know, you've just been kidnapped! Thank Goodness, we managed to save you just in time!".

While pouring hot tea from a wooden teapot into a small wooden cup, Kaoru continued her explanation. She missed the eyes of wondering from the Princess. "Kenshin's now taking care of the kidnapper. He asked me to look after you until you wake up". Kaoru then smiled slightly awkwardly. "I actually wanted to call Prince Hattori, but of course, I didn't dare do that!".

Kazuha snorted in annoyance. Hattori, Hattori and Hattori. Why is her life getting worse with the presence of _that_ annoying prince. After all, according to her, calling Heiji also made no difference. Didn't he abandon her this morning? In other words, it was he who indirectly caused her to be kidnapped! And of course, he's different from Kenshin, who immediately comes to her rescue ...

Speaking of the which, "How ... did Kenshin know that I was in danger?" Yep, she is also curious.

However, Kaoru instead answered it as if it's not an extraordinary thing. "Hmm? Oh, surely you remember the alarm that you had, which indicated when you were in danger? Kenshin immediately jumped when the little thing rang out this morning and ..."

But Kazuha doesn't hear anymore. She felt happy when she learned that Kenshin was still worried about her.

However, her happiness seems to only last for an instant. A moment later, the door slid open again and the long red haired figure that was very familiar to Kazuha appeared in the doorway.

After growing up together with Kenshin for a long time, Kazuha immediately knew there's something wrong with him at this time. His face is stiff and ... _cold_. There's no tenderness and typical hospitality of Kenshin Himura that she loves.

"Oh, it's good that you wake up. Quickly pack your things and get out of here!".

A smile disappeared from the faces of the two women. Not only Kazuha, but also Kaoru. She stared wide-eyed in disbelief at her fiance.

"Ke-Kenshin?" Kaoru might be very surprised, but Kazuha's face was as white as paper.

Did Kenshin just ... throw her out?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Pack your things and get out of here!".

Two pairs of wide-eyed eyes staring back at him, one shocked and one in disbelief, heard the unexpected sentence coming from his lips, who always known as a polite and gentle man.

"Ke-Kenshin?" Kaoru might be very surprised, but Kazuha's face was as white as paper.

Did Kenshin just ... throw her out?

No, that's impossible! Kenshin is _not_ such a rude man!

Refusing to believe, Kazuha looked carefully at his handsome face and she found what she was looking for. His purple eyes, though they seemed cold and seemingly indifferent, but no doubt, she saw a flash of worry in there.

"Well?" He asked while raising an eyebrow impatiently when the princess didn't even move from her place. "What are you waiting for? Didn't you hear what I just said?".

"Uh, Kenshin, stop yelling at her! She just experienced a traumatic thing!" Awkwardly, Kaoru tried to break the tension.

"Yeah? As if I'm going to feel sorry for her!" Now Kaoru stared in horror at Kenshin, while Kazuha looked down, but said nothing. Maybe there was a part of Kazuha who was sure that Kenshin was worried about her, but, if she continued to be treated like this, especially in front of Kaoru ...

Kazuha swallowed hard while continuing to blink her eyes. No! She can't cry now! But, these damn tears keep threatening to flow, like a broken dam.

These three were trapped in a strange and awkward situation, no one knew what they had to say or do next, until ...

 ** _TING-TONG!_**

Saved by the bell!

"Hai!" Instead of being trapped for longer, Kaoru chose to ' _run away_ ' to open the door.

Now only Kenshin and Kazuha remained in the same room. His eyes were still staring intently, watching and waiting for the reaction of his former boss, especially now that they're alone, which turned out to be exactly beyond his expectations.

Usually she's an active attacker, talkative and clearly doesn't want to budge. In short, she's truly 'alive'. But now, she was more like a trapped animal who was just waiting to die, _voluntarily_ , with no intention to defend her life anymore.

Though actually Kenshin also felt sorry and couldn't bear to keep to corner her, but, he knew he couldn't treat her softly. How she would survive against all her enemies, if she just so easily kidnapped and deceived by a jerk? She must be better than this! No, he knew that she was better than this. And she could. Kenshin didn't doubt that in the slightest.

"He's just a jerk" Kenshin could see her head rising slightly, but just like that. She still looked down. "You know, your kidnapper. He's just _a_ jerk. _One person_!" Kenshin intentionally repeated his words, emphasizing in particular the number of her captors, hoping that he would wake the sleeping tiger or dragon in her.

"You really disappointed me!".

That's it. There's a twitch in her forehead and Kenshin knew he had succeeded, uh and also, probably he'll die. Earlier he had said, if his former boss wasn't just an ordinary human girl. She has intelligence and skills that are far beyond something you can even think about, she could even kill in a way that was unthinkable at all.

Not yet recovered from her shock, Kenshin threw a small object on her lap. Something that she was very familiar with even if she only glanced at it. The protective alarm that Kenshin always carries, thing that saved her earlier.

"Since I no longer work as your protector, I don't need it anymore. I won't save you in the future, you have to protect yourself!".

In the end, the princess lifted her head, now looking at him with the eyes he was looking for. But, it seems still not enough.

"Why are you only staring at me? Get up quickly and pack your things yourself! I'm no longer your slave!".

Like someone squeezing her heart, Kazuha looked up in disbelief at Kenshin.

Slave? So all this time, Kenshin felt she had treated him like a slave?

Sighed in defeat, Kazuha knew there's no point for her to lingering here. Of course she catches what Kenshin really wants to say, it's just ... Damn! She's still a girl, she couldn't deny that she felt hurt.

Biting her lower lip so she wouldn't shed tears in front of this man who had just broken her heart, Kazuha had just intended to stand up, when the footsteps could be heard approaching and suddenly a group of men, led by the Prince of Osaka (somehow, she wasn't surprised) appeared at the door.

Kazuha's mood instantly became super bad. Prince Heiji Hattori was clearly the last person she wanted to meet at this time.

"Kazuha!" Ignoring Kenshin who was standing next to the door and just passing by, Heiji half-ran toward Kazuha who was now sullen. Kenshin himself, being accustomed to working for the nobles, automatically stepped aside, giving the prince a way while bowing.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt?".

Feeling uncomfortable with the over attention from Heiji and, of course, because it was witnessed by many people, including Kenshin and Kaoru, though they didn't say anything, Kazuha cleared her throat awkwardly and answered weakly "I-I want to go home".

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes, of course! Let's go home!".

Thankfully at that time, Otaki, who Kazuha knew as one of the heads of royal guards, chose the right moment to ask Kenshin "Where did you find Her Highness? Is it true that she was kidnapped? How do you know?", because that was enough to distract the attention of the few people there, since Heiji was trying to pull her up, even half intending to carry her, or she could die of shame.

"Hai. Somehow, Her Highness pressed the emergency alarm button which could tell me if she's in danger and where she was".

"I see. Then, where's the kidnapper now?".

"He's ..."

Kenshin's answer was interrupted when the pair of royals in front of them began to fuss, as usual.

"I told you I can walk! No need to pull me!".

"You're still as weak as jelly! Look, you're still staggering!". Well yeah, right now she really looks like a drunk person.

"Come on! Here, let me bring your bag!". Heiji insisted on holding Kazuha with his left hand, while his right hand carried her bag.

Otaki and several bodyguards looked at their prince with a look that said ' _oh_ ', because it turns out that does not happen often. To be precise, this was the first time their Prince Heiji seemed to care deeply about a girl.

Already feeling super embarrassed, Kazuha didn't want to embarrass herself more and let Heiji pull her.

When they reached the threshold, Heiji once again made a surprise. He turned towards Kenshin who bowed respectfully to him "I ... E-erhm ... I just want to thank you for saving her!".

Now Otaki and the guards looked at each other. Prince Heiji Hattori knows to thank someone? Though it was very clear that he was not comfortable doing it. Oh wow! What a surprise!

Answering the prince, Kenshin smiled faintly "The pleasure is mine, Your Highness!".

Prince Heiji nodded "I truly appreciate that. Otaki?!" He turned to his bodyguard.

"Yes, my prince?".

"Make sure Princess Kazuha's kidnapper rot in prison forever!".

Otaki bowed once more in response.

After getting an answer from Otaki, Heiji intended to pull Kazuha away, but instead she held his hand tightly, holding him to stay in place.

Heiji was just about to ask what's wrong, when Kazuha opened her mouth, "Kenshin?".

Her former bodyguard did not answer. He just bowed, but Kazuha knew that he was listening.

"I won't just die easily. Don't underestimate me!".

Kenshin still did not answer, but he looked up to look at the princess's face, and he was satisfied with what he saw.

Her eyes now shone with confidence and determination.

Yes, she really can't give up and certainly can't be underestimated. She has a tough duty to do! And even though he could no longer be her guardian, Kenshin certainly hoped that the princess he had protected well since she was a little girl, wouldn't lose to her enemies, for he believes, she can protect herself.

Meanwhile with Heiji, he doesn't like secret talks, where he doesn't know anything. Kazuha and her red-haired former bodyguard, had been together for much longer compared to him and her.

 _What are they talking about?_

 _Why does Kazuha mention that she won't die easily?_

 _Is anyone still aiming for her life?_

Moving based on his instincts, Heiji's hand which had been holding Kazuha's hand, now wrapped around her shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be fine, for I'll protect her from now on!".

Of course, the unexpected statement from that Prince of Osaka again caused a variety of different opinions.

For Heiji himself, who had just realized what he had just said but it was too late to take it back, he could only look away in embarrassment, while still pulling Kazuha.

Whereas Kazuha, who was actually being serious when she talked to Kenshin, instead turned her head between confused and embarrassed towards Heiji. ' _What the heck?_ _Should he suddenly say such a shameful thing? A_ _re they even talking about the same thing?_ '.

Otaki and the other guards smiled with amusement. Yep, there's no mistaking it! Their prince, is in love!

As for Kenshin, he smiled with relief, like a father who had just released his daughter to marry a man who truly loved her.

He was still watching, until the troupe of prince who brought his former princess, disappear from view.

"Let's go in, Kenshin!" Kaoru asked him gently, while tucking her tiny delicate hand into Kenshin's rough and muscular one.

Kenshin still waited a while longer, when he finally held Kaoru's hand while smiling.

Yes, he doesn't need to worry anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

The journey home they took from Kamiya Dojo in Kyoto to Osaka was long, boring and also uh, very stressful, especially for Prince Heiji.

During the trip, Kazuha remained silent. Either she intentionally gave him a silent treatment or she really doesn't want to talk, Heiji doesn't know for sure. However, after asking her three times and Kazuha only answering briefly between ' _yes_ ', ' _no_ ' and ' _I don't know_ ', Heiji gave up and decided to be quiet.

However, when finally they arrived at the palace where Heiji thought he could finally be free from this tension, they received an unexpected welcome.

"Wel-welcome home, Young Master!" Sakata, one of the butlers greeted, but with a slightly trembling voice.

At first, Heiji didn't pay much attention since he was busy helping Kazuha get out of the car. However, as he walked into the palace, while holding Kazuha, he saw a row of servants who stood up to welcome their arrival, all looking pale and scared, even though they all bowed respectfully.

Feeling something's wrong, Heiji asked "What's the matter? Why are you all pale and scared?".

No one dared to answer, of course, but now Heiji can see clearly, some maids are even began to trembling.

Heiji raised an eyebrow questioningly "Sakata? What happened?".

"Ah ... You see, Sir, you were asked to meet your father as soon as you returned home".

Heiji didn't ask again. However, hearing Sakata answer nervously and his voice trembling slightly, he immediately knew, that his father was enrage!

Heiji took a deep breath. It seems like he could have guessed that his father would be furious, he already knew the reason.

He glanced briefly at Kazuha and saw that the girl looked tired now. While gently squeezing Kazuha's hand that he was holding, Heiji finally answered "Is that so? Then, please tell Dad, I'll meet him later after taking Kazuha to her room!".

Either Sakata was surprised because Prince Heiji Hattori had just asked him politely, he even said the word ' _please_ ', or because the Prince's answer, he dared to postpone meeting his father, or maybe for both reasons, it was clear Sakata had tried to persuade the Prince to immediately meet his father as soon as he enters the palace.

"Young Master, please! Your father told you to meet him as soon as possible ..."

"I said later!" This time Heiji yelled at him, Sakata immediately relented. "Ha-Hai, Your Highness".

Hmph! Let his father be angry with him, he still will be scolded, anyway! What's more important now is that he must immediately bring Kazuha to her room, she needs to rest!

But apparently, after all, Heiji did have to meet his father first, since he was waiting for him in the doorway.

"Dad? Uh, sorry, but I'll see you soon after taking Kazuha to her room. She needs some re ..."

Before Heiji could finish his words, Prince Heizo Hattori pulled his son's collar, then slapped him, _very hard_ , causing him to fall to the floor, shocking Kazuha and all the servants there.

" **Son of a bitch! Look at what you did! You caused her to be kidnapped!** ". Kazuha just found out how scary Heiji's father was when he was angry, when in fact, Heizo Hattori was defending her. No wonder the servants are scared.

"I don't remember raising my son as a bastard!" In a dashing and very intimidating step, Heizo started walking towards Heiji who was still on his back while holding his cheek and grimacing in pain.

It must hurt a lot. Kazuha also grimaced, she could see bruises starting to appear on it.

But then, consciousness kicked her. Half running, Kazuha stopped the step of the enrage father, and put herself between Heizo and Heiji.

"Uncle, please, that's enough".

Heizo's narrow eyes gazed at Kazuha eerily, giving her goosebumps.

"Move! I have to teach my son!".

"Please, that's enough. I'm fine ..."

" **I said _MOVE, GIRL!_** ".

Heiji watched with horror, disbelief, but also admiration. Kazuha bravely "challenged" his super-terrible father, to defend him, even though he was wrong.

"But... But, this is not Heiji's fault!".

Heiji spontaneously gasped at Kazuha's lie, his cheek twitched in pain.

"I'm the one who wants to try taking the bus to school! Ahahaha ... I'm really pretentious".

Meanwhile Heizo, staring at Kazuha fixedly, before finally grinning frighteningly, made Heiji glared, he knew what the grin meant.

"Is that so? You are the one who want to take the bus?" Heizo knew that Kazuha was lying to him, but he's still trying to give her a chance.

Unknowingly, Kazuha gulped, her body trembling. This man in front of her is really scary! His authority was truly extraordinary!

Her brain was screaming at her to tell the truth. However, her heart said differently. Heiji will be beaten by his father if she tells the truth and no one dared to help him.

For unknown reason, she wasn't willing to let that happen.

No, she wouldn't let that happen! Even though Heiji was wrong, but Kazuha knew, he already regretted his actions and tried to fix it, though in his own awkward and strange way.

"Well?" Heizo reminded her, because she took too long to give him the answer.

"Huh? Oh yes. Yes, that's right Uncle! I was the one who wanted to take the bus, then I was kidnapped. So this is all my fault, my responsibility, not Heiji's!".

If Heiji didn't hear with his own ears, maybe he also wouldn't believe it. Never before (he himself wouldn't do it, he's not that good) there were people who defended him like that! Despite the fact, it's he who is wrong!

Not even his mother! Because indeed if his father scolded him, he was indeed wrong. Moreover now! Again, this is his mistake, and it is fatal! But, Kazuha even lied to defend him!

If likened, perhaps this is the moment that really brought Heiji ' _fall to his knees_ ' to Kazuha.

"I see. In that case, Miss, then I must slap you too, because you lied to me! Educating liar and naughty kids is the duty of every parent!".

Kazuha was shocked because it turned out that Uncle Heizo knew she was lying, in order to protect Heiji. So, if Uncle Heizo slaps her, she mustn't avoid it.

Her father would have hit her too if she dared to lie to him!

The last thing Kazuha saw was when Uncle Heizo raised his hand, and she immediately closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to invade her cheek.

But ... it never happened.

The pain ... never came.

The pain, instead, was replaced with something warm and solid.

 _Huh?_

 _Warm and solid?_

 _What's that?_

Curious, Kazuha opened her eyes. She was quite surprised, she could not see Heizo Hattori again in front of her.

Instead, her vision was blocked by ... _Heiji's back_!

"He-Heiji?".

Ignoring her, Heiji's now boldly willing to take responsibility for his actions.

"If you want to hit, just hit me! It's true that I am the one guilty. This is all my fault, not her! Though I also don't know why she lied to defend me".

Either must be touched or feel upset, because it means indirectly Heiji confirmed that she had lied to Uncle Heizo, but Heiji's words just now, made Kazuha feel warm. Moreover, clearly visible from his trembling back, Heiji was actually afraid of facing his father. But still, he's trying to protect her.

Just like his promise in front of Kenshin ...

Heizo Hattori said nothing. But still with his fierce face and sharp eyes, he once again raised his hand.

Kazuha could see Heiji's shoulders tightened.

Spontaneously she put her dainty hand on his shoulder, squeezed it gently to calm and support him, which miraculously worked. He became more relaxed and more resigned to accepting punishment from his father, which also apparently never happened.

Heizo Hattori put his big, sturdy hand on his son's shoulder, patted him, at the same time with Kazuha's hand which was still on Heiji's shoulder.

"I can't justify the deeds of the two of you!" His narrow eyes glanced at the girl behind his son who was now cowering herself in fear behind Heiji's back.

Heizo now stroked his son's head "But I appreciate your courage to defend each other. Only, lying is still not allowed, do you understand?!".

Unconsciously, Kazuha gripped Heiji's back while biting her lips when Heizo quipped her.

"Enough for now. Don't let it happen again! Sakata!".

"Ha-Hai, Your Highness?".

"Call the palace doctor to treat the wound on my son's cheek!".

Then Prince Heizo Hattori walked off leaving the two teenagers away while shaking his head.

Young, hot-blooded teens! Really troublesome!

Especially when they are in love!

* * *

" _Aw, aw, aw, aw, auuwwhh_! That hurts! Auwh!".

Kazuha rolled her eyes.

Such a baby!

"Auuwwhh! Oi! Careful! _Ka-zu-ha_!" Heiji is really noisy, whining like a baby!

"Hang on, don't be like a spoiled baby! Hold still, don't keep moving! It's hard for me to apply the ointment!".

"It-hurts!" In a shitty style, Heiji made every word clear.

Kazuha sighed. If she knew he would be annoying like this, she would let the palace doctor take care of him.

Yes, it was Kazuha who finally treated the wound on Heiji's cheek, because she felt guilty.

Wait, hold on sec! Why does she even feel guilty?

She is innocent!

She's actually a victim here!

"Anoo ... Kazuha?".

' _What now?_ ' Kazuha grumbled to herself.

Amazingly, Heiji seems to be able to read her mind, he continued his question "Why did you help me? Why ... did you even _lie_ to defend me?".

Kazuha could only stare at Heiji, since she also didn't know why.

Come to think of it, now she herself was surprised by her own actions. At that time, she just acted instinctively and that felt right, she had to do it!

Well, well ... Good question, Hattori!

Heiji 1

Kazuha 0

Instead of answering, Kazuha asked Heiji the same question, so that she wouldn't appear to lose.

"What about you? You're still trying to protect me too, though I know you are actually afraid of your father, don't you?".

Heiji's eyes narrowed suspiciously "You didn't answer my question. Of course I have to protect you! Isn't this all my fault?".

Damn it! His answer does make sense!

However, Kazuha was completely unprepared when she heard Heiji's next answer.

"Besides, I think ..."

Heiji's eyes stared straight into Kazuha's eyes.

"I think, I've fallen for you!".

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello everyone, how are you? Thank you very much for still willing to take the time to read the continuation of my stories.

Honestly, the last few chapters are impromptu ideas, different from my original story plan. But I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Well, how come this far? Is the story getting more interesting? Please, let me know!

Oh, by the way, yesterday I just got enlightened that the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran, apparently really, really perfect to describe the relationship between Heiji and Kazuha!

In my wild imagination, it's their wedding song!

So, the impromptu ideas for the last two chapters, I wrote from the inspiration I got after a full day of listening to the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. I hope you can also hear the song (as if) playing softly as you read this story. Trust me, it's truly perfect!

 **Warning** : Below are some of the lyrics from the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran that have been quoted by the author, which shows why this song is the perfect song for Heiji and Kazuha, especially for their wedding song! (Please Mr. Aoyama Gosho, please make a scene where Heiji confesses to Kazuha as soon as possible! We have waited too long!).

' _I found a love for me,_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet ,_  
 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me,_  
 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_

 _Not knowing what it was,_  
 _I will not give you up this time,_

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know,_  
 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home,_  
 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets,_  
 _To carry love, to carry children of our own,_  
 _We are still kids, but we're so in love,_  
 _Fighting against all odds,_  
 _I know we'll be alright this time,_  
 _Darling, just hold my hand,_  
 _Be my girl, I'll be your man,_  
 _I see my future in your eyes,_

**And the author is lost somewhere in her own perfect imaginary world**

Then, see you in the next chapter (I don't know which title, _tee-hee_ ).


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Hhhh ... If I own Detective Conan, Kazuha doesn't need to wait this long until Heiji confesses his love for her (T-T)

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"I think ..."

Heiji's eyes stared straight into Kazuha's eyes.

"I think, I've fallen for you!".

A minute ...

Two minutes ...

Okay, Heiji thinks it's natural for anyone, whether male or female, when they hear someone declare love for them, they'll then be silent, clumsy, awkward or embarrassed. But, it shouldn't be _this_ long.

She's already staring at him with a look ...

Heiji didn't know how to interpret her eyes.

Not surprised, moreover embarrassed nor happy. But she was ... _sad_?

 _ **DEG!**_

Heiji became offended.

Is it so bad to be loved by him? This hurt Heiji's heart! In fact, this is really the first time there's a girl who is able to fascinate him. Kazuha was completely different from other girls who had worshiped him. She didn't even seem to care about him, yet she also defended him, like she had just done in front of his father before, and that made him 'crazy'!

Therefore, when he saw her begin to open her mouth to answer, refusing to hear the rejection, Heiji hurriedly preceded to answer "Hahaha ... I'm just kidding! Who likes you, anyway? You should see your own reaction, your face looks so funny!". He started wearing his mask, pretending he didn't care.

However, it can't be denied, Heiji was quite surprised and also a little happy when he saw a hint of shock and then annoyance on Kazuha's face when she heard that Heiji was just faking it when he declared his love earlier.

Of course Kazuha was shocked and annoyed. She didn't know there were people who were so naughty like Heiji!

What she meant was, she had spent most of her age loving Kenshin, and she knew she wasn't joking about it, even though she was still so young and even sadder, it's only one-sided love.

But, this Heiji, he instead easily said that he was only joking, a few minutes after declaring love?

Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk ... Such a pathetic prince!

However, choosing to remain calm and not be provoked, Kazuha replied casually "Is that so? Good for you then, because I ..."

Luckily, she stopped talking on time.

But, the unfortunate thing is, Heiji bombarded her with questions.

"Why? Why is it good for me if I'm just kidding? What if it's true? Is it wrong if ... I like you?".

Kazuha sweat-dropped. Seeing his reaction, she became doubtful whether Heiji actually liked her or not.

But clearly, indeed Heiji can't fall in love with her!

Kazuha glanced at Heiji. Well, she admitted that he's indeed handsome and he's a prince! And although he most likely will not ascend to the throne to become The Emperor of Japan, still, one day he will become The Prince of Kansai. In short, he's the heir, the crown prince in Kansai Empire.

After all, he's the future for his people in the Kansai region, it is unfair if she takes it away! It's better if he marries another girl. He can live happily with her and with their descendants.

Kazuha took a deep breath.

Yes, it's better that way. There's no future with her, including with Kenshin or with any man, so she has to give up! Stop dreaming that one day she will get married and will find happiness with the man she loves!

Maybe she's not destined to be happy ...

"Why is your face so dark now? And why aren't you answering me? Is it so bad _if_ , I repeat, _if_ I fall in love with you?".

Maybe Heiji wasn't aware, but Kazuha noticed, this time Heiji didn't just say that he liked her, but loved her. Well, although not directly.

But of course, Heiji can't know why and what is the real reason.

 _Come on, think Kazuha!_

 _Give a reasonable answer that makes him give up!_

"Ah ... Well, that's because ..." Kazuha shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not easily conquered. You will definitely get bored with me, _ehehehe_ ..."

Hearing Kazuha's answer, Heiji did not deny that he was surprised.

What? So, that is the reason?

While watching the girl who was now tidying the ointment bottle she used to treat the bruise on his cheek, Heiji smiled.

Not smirking, but he really smiled.

" _Then you are wrong, Kazuha! I'm also a person who doesn't give up easily ..._ "

Suddenly Kazuha stopped tidying her medicine bottle and turned to look at him with blinking eyes, confused. "Hmm? What did you just say?".

"Eh? Ah ... Ahahahahaha ... It's nothing! I didn't say anything!" He really just meant to say to himself. But unfortunately, apparently he actually said it, unconsciously. Luckily it seemed like he said it quietly, Kazuha didn't even hear him clearly.

"Oh, is that so? Well, okay!".

See? This is what Heiji means. Other girls might urge him to answer in their spoiled and flirty style, especially if they feel that what Heiji's saying is about his love statements, like now.

But this girl ... She remained ignorant and casually resumed doing what she was doing earlier, not even in the slightest interest want to know what Heiji actually mumbled.

"Well then, Heiji, have a good rest! See you tomorrow!" She said, excuse herself when she was finished tidying up the medicine.

Heiji didn't answer and Kazuha didn't wait for an answer.

But after the door was closed, Heiji repeated his words.

"Not easy to conquer, eh? Hmph! Are you kidding me? Just watch, Kazuha! I also won't give up easily either!".

And for matters of being stubborn, Heiji is the champion!

Then, for the rest of the night, Heiji couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"Is that so, Heizo? Heiji protected Kazuha-chan desperately in front of you? He even dared to risk his life when you were furious at that time! Aww, our son is really sweet!".

Heizo Hattori sweat-dropped seeing his wife's dreamy gaze. Besides that, he didn't know whether he should be upset or frowned when he heard Shizuka say that their son had risked his life while protecting his love-interest.

Man! Does his wife think, he's a monster who will kill his own child?

And even though he also agreed if his son would end up with Kazuha someday in the future, on the other hand, it was a lie if Heizo said that he also objected if the two of them married, because he knew Kazuha's destiny was ...

Heizo turned to a white envelope on the table he had just received.

Actually it was intended for Kazuha, however, the princess's father gave him permission to open all the letters addressed to his daughter, in order to protect her.

Inside the envelope, there's only a thick piece of paper, thick as a postcard. Black ribbons were glued around the plain white paper, like a frame of death.

Inside those black ribbon-framed paper, written in red ink like the color of blood, a short message, but more like a warning.

 _"Welcome to Japan, Dear Princess._

 _Enjoy your time while you can!"._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Prince Heiji Hattori started the day cheerfully. This morning, err, more precisely since this dawn, his mood has been very very good.

Since dawn, he had woken up (it seems like he didn't even sleep all night), soaking in warm water until his skin becomes wrinkled, then washing his hair with expensive shampoo belonging to his mother and continued by rubbing his whole body with liquid soap from goat milk which makes his skin smooth and silky, shining, shimmering, splendid.

When he came out of the bathroom, Heiji became super confident and super err ... fragrant.

After being convinced that he was already super handsome, Prince Heiji confidently stepped out of his room into the dining room.

Hmm? Oh? Apparently it's still quite dark outside. That's odd, because for him, everything shines brightly.

However, whether he realized it or not, Heiji's feet instead took him to Kazuha's room, which was in the opposite direction to his original destination, the dining room.

"Alright, let's see if Her Highness is awake or not!" Heiji muttered cheerfully while chuckling, as he drew closer to Kazuha's room. Seems like he deliberately walked towards her room.

Fortunately, the rows of guards standing in the aisle were able to maintain their professional attitude by staying quiet and putting on a serious face without even the slightest smile, even though they were also amused inwardly.

It's well known, since the rumors that say that Prince Heiji is in love, has now spread quickly and uncontrolable among all the palace dwellers, including it workers. But, no matter how pleasant it was to see firsthand, it's impossible for the servants and palace guards to laugh, or even smile, they're not that insolent. However, they still glanced silently at him, who crept like a thief to the princess's room.

Arriving in the front of the door of Kazuha's room, the first thing Heiji did was clearing his throat while smoothing his hair before he raised his hand, intending to knock, and the door was already open even before he could knock it.

The two young royals were both equally shocked.

"Dear God, Heiji! What the hell are you doing in front of my room in the middle of the night like this? You almost gave me a heart attack!".

Although in fact he was also as surprised as she was, but Heiji was amazed because it turned out that Kazuha had extraordinary hearing. Eh ... Heiji forgot that Kazuha's hearing was super sharp like a ninja. But then he realized there was a slight error in her words.

"Actually, it's morning, Your Majesty!". Heiji smiled as he watched Kazuha's messy appearance.

Her hair blooming like a lion's mane. Her eyes, though alert and full of suspicion, still looked sleepy and red, and now it's rolling because she's annoyed. But strangely, somehow for him, she looks cute.

Realizing what he had just thought, with a little blush, he cleared his throat "You should thank me for waking you up! You'll be late for school if you ... don't get ready soo-..."

Heiji suddenly became hard to breathe and couldn't concentrate on continuing his words as Kazuha began leaning toward him while sniffing.

"Wha-what?".

With both of her adorable eyes, she looked up at him while raising her eyebrows. "You smell nice! Did you shower with perfume?".

Too fascinated when he saw her cute face, Heiji's smart answer was only, " _H-huh?_ ", before Kazuha waved her hand, shooed him away. "Go back to your room and go to sleep for a bit more! Don't come here before the sky is blue. _Bright_ blue!". What she means is morning when the sky is clear.

Realizing that Kazuha had just kicked him out, which of course Heiji didn't want to accept it, Heiji hurriedly took out his acting style "Ow, my head! It suddenly hurts!".

Kazuha groaned in annoyance seeing his poor acting. It didn't take long for her to know right away that Heiji was just pretending.

"That's why you should go back to your room and get some rest. Who told you to take a shower this early, anyway!" Indifferently, she intended to close the door, when Heiji's hand held it open. "Kazuha! You're so mean, you closed the door?! My head really hurts!" Heiji glared in disbelief.

Never had he been ignored like this before! Other girls, his fans, must've asked anxiously, stroking his head then pampering him.

Too bad, Kazuha is not one of his fans.

Not even close.

She sighed wearily "Then ask the guards to call the palace doctor, he can treat you! I'm still sleepy. Besides, there's nothing I can do!". She yawned without hesitation and without even closing her mouth, makes Heiji want to pinch those adorable cheeks!

"Alright then, see you in the morning! Get well soon, Heiji!".

"Hey! I said wait! Besides, it's morning already ..."

Then, there's a funny scene where both of them pulled the poor door to each other, between Kazuha who wanted to close the door and Heiji who held it open.

They only realize when they heard that one of the guards in front of them cleared his throat, because those guard could no longer hold back from laughing. Luckily he was still able to disguise it as a cough.

"Eehhh! What are you laughing at? Is there something funny?".

Now it was Kazuha's turn to clear her throat, asking for his attention. "Ya, look at you! If you get angry like this, it means your head doesn't hurt anymore! Now go back to your room and rest a little longer. Soon we have to go to school!".

Almost never accepting rejection, Heiji persisted though he didn't dare to hope anymore, "Kazuha ..." he whined like a little boy to his mother.

For a few moments, the said girl just stared at him while biting her lower lip, it seemed like she was considering how she should answer him. Tsking because it seems she was forced to take that decision, she finally answered "Alright, fine! Wait in the dining room, I'll be there. I'll take a shower first!".

Not expecting that he would finally succeed, Heiji smiled triumphantly, before finally pouting again "You want to take a shower first? But why?". So that means, he has to wait again? Well, that sucks!

Meanwhile with Kazuha, she looked at Heiji as if he was a kindergarten child "Uh, Heiji? Of course I have to take a shower. Don't you see how my face looks like now?". Shouldn't Heiji be smarter than this?

And the smart prince even said, "What if I just waited in your room?".

E-egh! The veins in Kazuha's temple throbbed with annoyance at the answer of the dark-skinned prince, who now smiled broadly at her, while showing his white teeth to her.

What did he just say? And what's even more frustrating is, Heiji doesn't seem to be aware of the answer either!

He made the situation even worse by adding "I'm lonely if I have to wait outside alone!".

The pulse of irritate on Kazuha head was getting faster and faster.

This pervert prince!

Having come to a girl's room in the early morning, now innocently, he asked to wait _inside_ her room while she's taking a shower?

Really?!

To be honest, since Heiji had no lewd thoughts in that direction, he was confused when suddenly Kazuha's eyes glowed red, like a laser beam that could burn anything or anyone who upset her, which in this case, was him.

"What's wrong Kazuha? Hurry and let me in! It's uncomfortable standing in front of the door like this, eh?".

Now Kazuha was really ready to ' _explode_ '. With a low intonation, slowly and intimidating, she called out his name, making him shudder " ** _He-i-jiii .._**."

"Wh-what?".

"Ara, Heiji ... When the maids told me you're awake, I couldn't believe it, but here you are! Why I'm not surprise, though? _Ohohohoho_ ..."

Thankfully before the gruesome scene happened, where Kazuha intended to punch Heiji, Lady Shizuka, Heiji's mother appeared. But for the two teenagers, especially Kazuha, they didn't know they had to feel embarrassed or relieved, or maybe both.

"Mo-Mom! We-well, I'm waking up this lazy princess! Look, she hasn't even taken a bath yet! _Aha-ahahahahaha ..._ "

Awkwardly, Heiji patted the shoulder of the girl in front of him "Hurry up then, take a shower! See you in the dining room!" Without saying anything else, Heiji hurriedly walked past his mother to the dining room.

"And for your information, Kazuha-chan ..." Shizuka said after she's sure that her son was out of earshot. "This is the first time I've seen Heiji behave like this in front of a girl! He must really, really likes you!" She ended it with a witty smile and wink.

"Oh, wow! I'm honored, Aunt Shizuka!" Well, there's no way she would bad-mouth Heiji in front of his own mother.

"Trust me, Kazuha-chan, Heiji is a good kid. Well, he can sometimes be an annoying brat, but, my son is a good kid. Oh my! Why am I babbling nonsense. Alright then, I won't bother anymore. Take your time to shower. See you in the dining room, Kazuha-chan, ohohoho ... "

Kazuha watched until Aunt Shizuka turned the end of the hall.

She smiled softly. Heiji is really lucky to have a mother like Aunt Shizuka! He certainly never felt the loss of love and affection of a mother, he didn't need to worry about it, unlike herself, who was separated from her own mother since she was a child, because it's required so.

By the way, she hasn't seen her mother in a long time. And now, since she's in Japan, closer to the country where her mother lives. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Kazuha decided that there's still time to text her mother before she went to take a shower.

Actually she wanted to call, she missed hearing her mother's voice, but ...

Once again Kazuha glanced at the clock.

It's still too early to call. Her mother might not wake up either, but ... Oh well, there's no harm in trying!

Kazuha pressed quick dial number one on her cellphone, which directly contacted her mother's phone.

 _Trrr ... Trrr ..._

 _Trrr ... Trrr ..._

Yep, as expected. Her mother is still sleeping. She was about to give up, when the call was answered.

"餵? 媽媽?" ( _Hello? Mama?_ ).

When she heard her mother's voice, she smiled softly, only for a few moments, before finally her face turned flat and tense.

"媽媽, 我打電話是因為我想念你. 但 ...

好吧, 你想讓我做什麼, 媽媽?"

(Mama, I ... Actually I called because I miss you. But ...

All right, what do you want me to do, Mama?).

* * *

In the dining room where his parents are now also there, Prince Heiji Hattori moved his legs impatiently. His eyes continued to glance at his watch.

Ugh! Why is she taking so long? Why on earth, do girls always spend a long time just to shower?

This was why he intended to wait for her in her room! But she got angry, for some reason ...

Eh ...

Heiji's face suddenly turned red when he finally found out why Kazuha was angry.

Of course, she didn't think he's like that, did she?

For God's sake, he's not a pervert!

"Ah, Kazuha-chan! We've been waiting for you! Ara? You're a little pale. Is everything alright?".

Though at first he didn't dare to glance at Kazuha, since he was afraid if Kazuha was angry with him, but when his mother said that Kazuha's face was a little pale, Heiji automatically turned his head to look at her face.

Yep, she does look a little pale. Heiji is confused. What's wrong? Wasn't she fine when he visited her room?

"Ah, I'm fine, Aunt Shizuka, thank you. Uncle Heizo?".

Inwardly, Heiji flinched. For a young girl who just saw his father's wrath last night, Kazuha was considered to have guts, a great one!

"Yes, Kazuha-chan?".

"Did you receive anything for me yesterday? A letter or something?".

Heizo's narrow eyes glared at the young girl before him. She was still so young, still a child, Heizo considered her as his own daughter. And no matter how much Heizo Hattori's fatherly instincts wanted to protect her, just like he protects Heiji, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Actually, yes. I planned to give it to you today".

Nodding, Kazuha continued "Was it written in Chinese?".

"I believe it's written in Japanese Kanji".

This time Kazuha did not answer, she was thinking.

Hmm, that's strange. As far as she knows, that woman can't speak Japanese. But, she really hasn't seen her in a very long time. Plus, she's also a smart person. It does make sense that in the end she becomes fluent in Japanese.

Heiji, who was curious, finally couldn't bear to ask "What's the matter? What are you two talking about?".

When he was only ignored by the two, with a look of despair and curiosity, Heiji turned toward his mother, hoping to get an answer, or at least, seeing the same confusion in his mother's eyes.

However, how shocked Heiji was, when he saw his mother just bowing and continuing to eat calmly, as if she hadn't heard anything.

What the hell is going on?

Is he the only one who doesn't know anything?

"All of you! This conversation is over! Please finish your breakfast at once quietly!".

Finally, Shizuka decided to end the tension and the three of them immediately obeyed. Seeing how Heiji and Uncle Heizo immediately 'furrowed in fear' upon hearing an ultimatum from Shizuka, it seemed like Kazuha didn't need to ask again and better just imitate what her husband and son were doing.

Don't wake the sleeping tigress!

* * *

Heiji was still curious about what Kazuha and his father had spoken in the dining room earlier.

And why is he the only one who can't know? Even his mother knows, although she doesn't interfere! Then why didn't they tell him? Do they underestimate him or something?

Speaking of the girl, where is Kazuha, by the way?

After breakfast, his father and Kazuha immediately left the dining room.

Heiji actually wanted to follow them, but his mother, instead chose that moment to ask questions about his school! It seems like his mother did it on purpose, making Heiji want to pull his own hair out of frustration!

"So this is the only letter you received? Only this one sheet?".

Heiji hastily hid, he pressed himself against the wall, when he suddenly heard Kazuha's voice.

Finally! Found her, too!

"Yes," his father just answered curtly.

Kazuha chimed in again after a few moments later. "I don't know, but, it seems harmless!".

"Kazuha-chan, please don't lie to yourself! It certainly a threat to me!".

Hearing his father's answer, Heiji's throat immediately felt dry.

 _What the ..._

 _Is someone threatening Kazuha?_

"Mishil never threatened, Uncle. That's not her nature. Moreover, writing a warning letter like this. She's not that noble!".

 _Mishil?_

 _Who the hell is this Mishil?_

"I didn't mean to scare you, but ... some predators chose to play with their food before killing it in the end!".

 _Alright, what really happened?_

 _Why does it seem like Kazuha was hunted down by a group of terrible people?_

Heiji was still wondering about what really happened, hoping he would hear more information, when his father said, "Kazuha-chan, recently I heard a rumor circulating, that it seems like Heiji is pretty fond of you. Have you heard?".

 **DEG!**

Suddenly Heiji's heart pounded.

 _Oh Dear God! What kind of question was that just asked by his father just now?_

 _Seriously?_

 _At a time like this?_

"No need to worry, Uncle. It's just gossip! As you just said, it's just a rumor circulating among palace dwellers. Nothing more!".

If at first Heiji felt ashamed, now he feels hurt.

What does it mean? Does she think his feelings for her are nothing more than gossip? Just for the maids and servants' talk?

Fine, fine! He admitted that he had feelings for Kazuha. Then why? Does anyone want to complain?

No one?

Alright, go back to the story!

Heizo just smiled.

Of course he hoped it was indeed just a rumor. But, as Heiji's father who really knew how his son was, Heizo suspected, Heiji didn't just like Kazuha, but he had even begun to love her.

"Is that so? I actually don't mind if he falls in love with you!"

Heiji was immediately shocked. Does that mean his father blessed his relationship with Kazuha?

' _Focus, ahou! Listen to your father's next words! Don't be complacent!_ '.

Fortunately, his brain rebuked him, because Heiji was indeed almost lulled and didn't listen to the continuation of their conversation, just as what his brain predicted.

"It's just that, as his father, I want him to stay safe. Kazuha-chan, please, I beg you! Please don't involve Heiji in this matter! Let him have a normal life!".

"Of course Uncle, don't worry! I actually never imagined this would happen either, since he always seemed to hate me!" Kazuha chuckled while Heiji gritted his teeth.

He doesn't hate her! Never! It's just, he was ashamed, so he acted as if he hates her. Can't she see it? Can't she understand it?

"... I plan to leave the palace and maybe rent an apartment ..."

 _Huh? What did she say?_

 _She wants to leave the palace?_

"... so Heiji doesn't need to see me every day, every second, every hour. I guess, after a while he would forget if he ever liked me ..."

Heiji's eyes widened, his back felt cold.

 _She intended to leave the palace and also leave him! And she's hunted by a maniac!_

 _Oh no! He won't allow it!_

Once again, driven by his instincts, Heiji emerged from his hiding place.

"Allow me to give you a suggestion! Shouldn't you ask for the opinion of the person concerned if this is about their future? You can't decide however you want, while I have to endure it!".

"He-Heiji, wha ..."

But that was all that Kazuha was able to say, because suddenly, Heiji was already standing in front of her and pointing at her nose.

"It's a big mistake if you think you can just ran and leave me!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"You can not just decide however you want, while I have to endure it! This is my life, not yours! You are not God!".

Then, in only a very short time, Heiji walked across the room, approached her, and suddenly, he was already standing right in front of her and pointed at her nose.

"It's a big mistake if you think you can just ran and leave me!".

Shocked and confused was Kazuha's first reaction.

How she can not? Heiji suddenly appeared out of nowhere, just like magic.

But then the next second, Kazuha narrowed her eyes, she was suspicious.

Eh ... Maybe it's not a magic. Maybe it would be more accurate to say, Heiji was eavesdropping on her conversation with his father.

Seeing Kazuha narrowing her eyes, Heiji realized what he had just done. Spontaneously, he swallowed nervously. Too bad, it's too late for him to ... 'save himself'.

"Say, Heiji ... Did you eavesdrop?".

"Eh ..."

But Kazuha didn't give him a chance to defend himself, now she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"And why should I run from you, huh? I'm not a thief!".

Umm ... Maybe because she was upset, Kazuha had misinterpreted Heiji's words about running away and leaving him, even though in fact, the meaning itself was quite clear and blatant.

However, Kazuha's answer that seemed to be disconnected, instead caused other thoughts in Heiji's mind.

' _Yes you are, you stupid girl! You have stolen my heart!_ '.

Knowing Heiji, well, of course our Osakan prince didn't dare say what he really wanted to say out loud. He instead challenged Kazuha. "You are indeed a princess who has no manners! Stay in our house arbitrarily, then just leave as you wish! Do you think our house is a social home for homeless people?".

In front of them, Heizo Hattori who had only been watching and was silent, shook his head when he heard his son indirectly calling Kazuha a bum.

"Well, you're finished, sonny!" Heizo murmured softly.

Meanwhile with Heiji, he will never be able to forget when he saw Kazuha's face wincing and her jaw became clearly hardened.

Gosh, what did he just say?

Heiji rolled back his memory and his eyes spontaneously widened.

Oh, God! Does that mean, indirectly, he just insulted her as a bum?

' _Say something, ahou! Apologize to her! Anything!_ ' His brain was screaming frantically. ' _Why do you have a mouth that moves at will and doesn't obey me? Curse you!_ '. His brain went crazy from anger now.

"Eh ... Uh ..." Like a fool, Heiji was unable to say anything and just stood rigid like a statue staring at the girl in front of him, who was also stunned.

As for Kazuha, normally she wouldn't waste her time dealing with nonsense chatter like this, but this morning she was in a bad mood. Thanks to Heiji, her mood is even more messy now, between shocked, sad, angry, disappointed ...

Does he think she likes living here?

Does he think she only does this because she's a fad?

Does he think she wants to stay here, far from her father, from Kenshin who used to care and protect her ...

Does he know what it's like to grow up without a mother since she was a child, she even longs to hear her mother's voice?

Does he think she likes living in a house with a spoiled, selfish, childish prince, who now even insulted her as a bum? She did this also for him, so that he wouldn't get further involved with her, before he feels even more hurt!

Does he know what really happened? What does she have to face? That she herself was actually also afraid, but she had no other choice and also couldn't ask for help from anyone, does he know it?

Does he think ... Does he think ...

Ugh! Does he not realize that he is **_really very annoying?!_**

 _'Patience is virtue ...'_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kazuha seemed to hear Kenshin's soft voice, which he used to calm her down when she was in a bad mood like this while gently patting her head. Strangely, it also works now.

Yeah right. Kenshin is right. Patience is virtue. There's no point in arguing with this crazy prince! She, as the sane one, is better back down. She'll end it, she also doesn't want to linger in front of him much longer!

"A-ahaha ... Heiji, well, you're right, I really am a bum here, I don't have a home!".

Not only Heiji, Heizo also had to admit, he didn't think Kazuha's reaction would be like that.

"But, since my father left me here, with your father's permission, so, I guess it would be better if we learn to live well together". Kazuha shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "Hang on until I am old enough to be able to live alone. Don't worry, I won't forever live in your house, ehehe ... Let's go to school. We're gonna late if we don't leave soon!". Without turning her head, Kazuha left the two princes, she even forgot to ask for leave to Uncle Heizo.

Heiji doesn't know what to do. He still remained in his position when his father said "Shouldn't you also go to school?".

"Heh? O-oh ... Yes sure, Dad!" Then awkwardly, Heiji left the room to catch up with Kazuha.

After Heiji left, secretly Heizo smiled faintly.

Kazuha-chan is really great! No wonder why Heiji became curious and so interested in her. This great girl, deserves a prize!

With his narrow eyes staring in the direction where Heiji had just left, Heizo's smile now became a mischievous grin.

And his son also deserves a little- _ahem_ ... 'lesson'.

* * *

When Heiji arrived at the inner gate, again he was surprised because it turned out the car was still empty when a servant held the car door open for him.

Kazuha hasn't gotten in the car yet.

Hhh ... What now? Is she sulking and not going to school?

' _No, ahou! Kazuha isn't that type of girl! Look to your right!_ '.

Hmm? Look to the right?

And exactly as his brain told him (Heiji began to believe that his brain might be a psychic), there she was, standing with her back to Heiji. Her hands in front, holding her bag.

"Oi, Kazuha, what are you doing? Come quickly get in the car, we're going to school!". At first Heiji wanted to call her ahou. But after he thought again, especially after the incident just now, well, it wouldn't hurt to call her by her name.

However, he became upset when Kazuha remained silent and ignored him. With a slight frown, finally Heiji relented, he walked towards Kazuha while carrying his bag in the back.

"Kazuha? Oi, Kazuha? Do you hear me?".

When Kazuha was still silent, she was stunned because of something or rather _someone_ , she stared unblinkingly at the line of maids and servants who were now bowing to them, which made Heiji narrow his eyes in wonder, but unfortunately due to run out of patience, Heiji grabbed Kazuha's shoulder, asking for her attention.

"Answer me, ahou!".

"H-huh? Oh, He-Heiji! Are you ready to go to school? I'm waiting for you!" Kazuha's slightly trembling voice, although not too obvious, did not escape Heiji's ears.

"What's wrong?" Heiji stared at the row of servants in front of him with a suspicious look. He tried to look for what had just made Kazuha stunned, petrified even, but nothing seemed strange. "What did you see?".

"Nothing!".

 _Tsk! Ah, damn it!_

Kazuha wants to scold herself. She answered a little too fast, she would definitely make Heiji even more suspicious!

And that's true. However, even though Heiji became increasingly suspicious that there's indeed something hidden by Kazuha, he chose to ignore it. After all, there's no danger near them. Maybe it's just her feelings.

"Hmm, is that so? Okay. Then come on, hurry up and go! What are you waiting for?".

"Hai, hai, Your Majesty Oh The Great Prince Heiji! You really are fussy! Can't you see that I'm already walking towards your car?".

Heiji counted to five on his head because if only up to three, he felt not long enough to calm himself.

 _'Be patient Heiji, calm down! Please don't make a fuss with her again today!'_.

"Kazuha-chan, thank God you're still here! I thought you're already leaving for school!".

"Uncle Heizo? Uh, no, not yet. Actually, we're just about to leaving now. What's the matter, Uncle?".

Whereas Heiji said nothing. His father suddenly appeared at a time like this? Definitely not a good thing! His hunch told him something annoying was about to happen.

And sure enough, Heiji could see the mischievous grin on his father's face, he shuddered.

' _What else is that old man now planning?_ ' he thought.

"You know, Kazuha-chan, after that _incident_ ," Heizo desperately held back his laughter when he saw his son's face frowning and darkening when Heiji saw his father making quotes gesture with both hands as Heizo mentioned _incident_ word.

"I thought you were upset, so I gave you this ... Sataka!".

"Yes, Your Highness!".

"Bring me the bicycle!".

Kazuha and Heiji even exchanged glances because they both did not understand.

When a bicycle, _it's pink_ , appeared carried by the butler named Sataka, Heizo led those bright pink feminine bicycle and handed it to Kazuha. "Here, you can have it! I think you are upset right now, so you don't want to be in the same car with my stubborn son!".

Of course both Heiji and Kazuha immediately understood what Heizo meant. However, what even more annoying for Heiji is, his father ended his words with a chuckle, as if to tease him.

"Thank you very much, Uncle!" Kazuha's eyes sparkled happily when she looked at her new bike. The color is indeed bright pink, but it looks cute.

"Ride safely!" Heizo reminded before he turned and walked into the palace.

"I will!" She replied in a crunchy, excited voice.

As for with Heiji, had started at Kazuha back who was now stroking her bike, with a cynical look, a second later Heiji realized, he looked at his watch.

"Alright Kazuha, say bye to your pretty pink bicycle. You can stroke it later after school! Hurry get in the car, we are really late!".

Heiji even held the car door open for the girl, who unfortunately Kazuha instead looked at him with a strange look.

"What?".

"Didn't you hear what your father said? I'll go to school with my bike!".

Being stunned for a moment, Heiji laughed in a snort at Kazuha's choice "Yeah? You'll arrive at school around an hour later!".

"Therefore, _you_ must go to school now, with _your car_ , so that _you_ aren't late!" Once again Kazuha chased him away with her hands.

Not caring about Heiji anymore, Kazuha had climbed onto her bike and pedaled toward the palace gate, passing Heiji just like that. "Bye, Heiji! See you at school!".

Once again stunned, Heiji didn't expect him to be thrown away by Kazuha, the veins in Heiji's head throbbed with annoyance.

"Hah! That ahou! Tsk!".

So, she prefers that tacky bike over the limo?

"Ah, whatever! Let her be late, I don't care! Let's go!".

"Hai, Ōji-sama!".

When Heiji with his limo passed Kazuha, she even waved her hand at their car.

The prince's limo drove in front of the princess five meters away ...

Ten meters away ...

Then ...

"Stop the car!".

Behind them, Kazuha felt strange because Heiji car suddenly stopped.

"Hmm? Why did they stop? Did the car break down or something?" Kazuha murmured softly.

Prince Heiji waited until Princess Kazuha and her bicycle approached their car. He deliberately opened the car door, surprising the cyclist.

"Geez, Heiji! Does your hobby surprise people?".

Suddenly Kazuha's feelings became uncomfortable because she saw Heiji grinning at her instead of answering her.

"Wh-what?".

Still not answering, this time Heiji immediately jumped into the passenger seat behind Kazuha.

"What the ... Hey, Heiji! What the hell are you doing?".

"Now that I think about it, Dad is right! Riding a bike is good for health, so ..." he shrugged in an annoying manner.

"What do you mean? And get off my bike now!".

"Nu-uh! Don't want to! Come on, what are you waiting for? You're on an important assignment to take Prince Heiji Hattori to the school safely, so start pedaling, Miss!".

"Excuse me? Who wants to give you a ride to school? Me? Hmph, keep dreaming! _Aaaakkhh_ ... What did you just touch?! Get your hands off my waist, you pervert!".

"I have to hold on to you, right? Otherwise I could fall! And if that happens, you will be sued for making The Prince of Osaka injured!".

" **I am the one who'll sue you for sexual harassment! Now, get off!** ".

Heiji had to fight hard to maintain his cool attitude, because honestly, he couldn't bear to see Kazuha's cute face which is now completely red, as a result of a mixture between anger and shame.

"Have you gone deaf, huh, Heiji? I said, get off, **_now_!**". This time, Kazuha's patience was completely ran out.

"Too bad, my butt is already glued here. I can't move, even if I want to!".

"Get off now before I kick you!" Kazuha was growling now.

"Kazuha ..." Heiji said in a sweet and patient tone "Look around us, you're making a scene!".

Kazuha only realized when she saw the flash of the camera out of the corner of her eye and heard the continuous shots of the photos.

Oh, shit man! Why do the paparazzi already appeared even at this hour? Have they never slept?

"Oi! You guys!" Heiji instead called the news hunters, loudly. "So sorry, we can't do interviews now, we're late for school! But we'll give you some nice pictures!".

Somehow, Kazuha immediately felt a bad feeling ...

 ** _Yikes!_**

Suddenly Kazuha flinched in surprise when this time, Heiji really hugged her waist, shamelessly, which of course, he did it on purpose.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go to school!".

Kazuha actually disagreed. Totally disagree with what Heiji just said in front of the paparazzi.

For God's sake! They will now truly be considered as lovers! Shouldn't he think of the consequences that far?

But this time, Heiji made Kazuha completely defeated. He knows, she doesn't like to face the troublesome and annoying paparazzi. Plus, he was sure they had been photographed intimately, which made him satisfied!

In short, he made her have no choice but to start pedaling, with difficulty of course. His weight is almost twice that of hers! Her poor legs will be as big and muscular as bodybuilders after this! And she will definitely use it to kick Heiji later!

' _Damn you, Heiji!_ ' Kazuha cursed inwardly.

Behind her, Heiji realized, how petite Kazuha was compared to his sturdy, muscular and well-built body as his hands wrapped around her perfectly slim waist ...

And she also smells good. Her sweet scent, typical of a princess, filled Heiji's nose ...

"Umm ... Prince Heiji, forgive me for interfering, but, what should I do now? Following you or ..."

His driver's voice, awakening Heiji from Kazuha's intoxicating scent.

And then Heiji also just realized. "Huh? We only moved forward about five meters? Geez, Kazuha! You're so weak! Even though this morning you ate a lot like a giant!".

' _Hhhh ... God, please give her extra patience to face this annoying prince!'_ Kazuha's prayer silently.

"Umm ... Prince Heiji?" With hesitation and a little afraid, the driver repeated his question, because his boss hadn't answered it.

"Ah, yes, what?".

"Uh, the car? Should I follow you or ..."

"Do as your please!" This time Heiji released his hand from Kazuha's waist.

"Huh?". The poor driver was actually confused, but he didn't dare to ask further.

"Wouldn't it be better if you just got into your car and let me ride my bicycle peacefully?". Kazuha, who was aware of the driver's confusion, helped him by clarifying the prince's decision. Besides, she's already panting! How much does Heiji weigh, by the way? She felt like carrying a giant sack of rice!

"Hell no! I enjoy cycling like this. It feels good!".

Of course it feels good!

Fresh breeze in the morning, coupled with him being able to enjoy a longer time together with Kazuha on their way to school ...

Ah, life is beautiful!

"You know Heiji, I think you should go on a diet!".

And that's instantly killing the mood.

Heiji had just thought of nasty words to reply her, but, upon seeing Kazuha's petite back who was struggling desperately to pedal the bike, inevitably, Heiji smiled and chose to remain silent, enjoying the rest of their trip to school.

Yep! Life is indeed beautiful!

* * *

 **Back at the palace, in one of the servants' rooms ...**

 _Trrr ... Trrr ..._

 _Trrr ... Trrr ..._

"Hello?".

"Master? It's me! I just want to tell you that I've successfully entered the palace, as one of their servants!".

The person called 'Master' was silent for a moment.

"You fool! Why are you calling? It's dangerous, you can be bugged!".

"No, I think it's okay. Their security here is not as strict as I originally imagined. They didn't even suspect that I ..."

"Hey you, newcomer! It's forbidden to bring a cellphone or make a phone call during office hours at the palace! Hurry up and start working! Don't be lazy!". One of the butlers who was on duty checking the servants' room, if there were any lazy servants or maids just relaxing in the room, reprimanded her.

"Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir!". But as soon as the butler left, she resumed her call.

"I have to go or they will suspect me! But, Master? This princess, our target, is very intelligent. She seems already notice my existence! Will everything be alright? I'm scared, Master! She ..."

The 'Master', who doesn't like talkative workers, immediately hang up. But there's no choice anymore. She may be fussy, but with her innocent face and her naive style, she's easier to break through the superb security like now.

"Hello? Hello? Master, are you still there?".

She looked at her phone in wonder.

Why did Master hang up? She hasn't finished talking and reported the results of her infiltration!

Could the signal suddenly be cut off?

Should she call again?

But before she pressed the green phone button, a message was sent to her cellphone.

It's just a brief message.

' _Be careful!_ '.

Feeling proud that her boss was paying attention to her, she smirked faintly.

Understood!

* * *

 **A/N** : Aww ... Finally we got this far!

So sorry if lately I can't update the story often. But, I hope this chapter is quite entertaining and satisfying, since I tried to write it as best I could!

By the way, may I ask for your review, please?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Aa-aahhh ... Finally! We arrived at school safely! I thought you would not gonna make it!". Kazuha was really great, she struggled with perseverance and wasn't desperate in pedaling her bike, though Heiji had thought she might pass out while doing it. Even more surprising, they're not even late when they arrive at school!

Heiji turned to her and smiled sweetly at her, trying to mesmerize her with his style that had never failed before, the prince charming style.

Poor him. Apparently, it still didn't work, because Kazuha was busy parking her bicycle then wiping the sweat on her forehead and her eyebrows with the back of her hand just like that. She didn't even pretend to be pretty pretentious in front of him, Prince Heiji Hattori, the lady-killer.

Pouting slightly because Kazuha didn't even look at him, Heiji tried to bring out his another charm. "Has anyone ever told you that you are actually quite strong even though you are petite?".

A compliment for girls, his other powerful weapon that has never failed before!

' _You're so smart, Heiji!'_ Now he's praising himself instead.

Still panting a little, Kazuha once again wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand before glancing annoyingly at Heiji. "Yes! _You_! You're the one who just said that!" She answered fiercely. "Don't ever ask for a ride to me again! You really are heavy! Geez, my legs are sore!".

"Don't worry, Princess! After school, it's my turn to give you a ride!". He gave her a wink, which actually could make any girls melt, unless her.

Instead, Kazuha looked at Heiji while narrowing her eyes.

Whaaatt? So that means, he will go home with her too? Oh please, give her a break! Does he not get tired meeting her all the time and see her face continuously, every hour, every minute, every second, because she is!

Also, after school, she wanted to wandering around to, eh, investigate something. One of the maids she had seen this morning, her stranger yet arguably familiar face, bothered her. She felt she had seen her somewhere, just unfortunately she forgot where ...

So, it's clear that she doesn't have time to play with this free, jobless prince!

"No, I can't!" Unconsciously, Kazuha voiced her answer. She only realized it when she saw Heiji glancing cynically and irritable at her, upon hearing her rejection.

"And why is that?".

"Eh? Umm ... I can't because ..." Now, wait a minute! Why is he now interrogating her? She is not obliged to answer everything to him! He's not her owner or something like that! Haish, he sure is annoying!

"Well, I just can't go home with you. No reason!" And Kazuha accelerated her footsteps, leaving Heiji behind.

"Huh? O-oi, Kazuha!" Heiji wasn't surprised when Kazuha ignored him and kept walking.

Didn't want to embarrass himself, as if he had just been dumped because there were some students in the hallway who were now watching them, Heiji chose to stay quiet and followed Kazuha, while gritting his teeth.

What the heck is she? What a rude princess!

Thank God Heiji has long legs, so he can quickly and easily overtake Kazuha.

"Oi, Kazuha! Can't you always not leave me behind? I'm not _your puppy_ that always follow you wherever you go, wherever you like!".

Spontaneously, Kazuha turned around in surprise. Seriously, she really really was very surprised to hear Heiji consider himself as a puppy. _Her_ puppy!

"But Heiji, aren't you ... _human_?".

Ya, of course Kazuha will not discuss Heiji's claim upon himself as ... well, uh ... _hers_? The morning breeze apparently made him catch a cold, he could not think clearly. That's why she told him to take the limo instead.

As for Heiji, he immediately got a hunch, he had just said something embarrassing.

Eh? Wait wait wait, wait a minute! What did he just say?

Oh man! What did he just said? Somebody, please tell him!

' _You just claimed yourself as her puppy!_ '.

Whuaatt? I said **_WHAT?_**

' _Geez, don't overreact!_ '.

And why don't you stop me from saying that, you moron, idiot brain! You just humiliated us!

' _Stop you? Hiiisshh! Did you forget, you have a mouth that can move on its own accord, so it's not my fault! Don't blame me!_ '.

Ugh! Heiji was really upset, but he knew what his brain's saying was right!

' _Yo, don't think too much about it! Besides, a_ _ctually I don't think it's wrong._ _These days, you always follow her wherever she goes. You also don't like it when she leaves you, do you? So, congratulations, you really are her puppy! Pfffttt ... Puppy! Ha! Hahahahahahaha ... Oh man! This is too funny! Hihihihihi ..._ '.

With a really red face because he was very upset and embarrassed (Kazuha swore she could even see thin smoke coming out of Heiji's temple) because he knew his brain was far more honest than his conscious state, so he couldn't argue anymore, once again Heiji's mouth moves on its own to err ... 'save his pride'.

"Are you blind?! Of course I'm human, ahou! **I AM NOT A PUPPY!** " which ended up making things worse, since he said it out loud.

If only it had hands, Heiji's brain would have face-palmed its own forehead.

Thankfully he's 'Prince Heiji', so the other students only dared to stare at him while gaping, without saying anything to embarrass him even further.

Not knowing what else to do, Prince Heiji chose to 'run away' from where he now stood. This time, it was he who left Kazuha.

"Ah, Heiji? Wait a minute!".

Well, if you see it with your own eyes, then you will agree with the opinion of his brain. Heiji did stop immediately and even spontaneously turned his head when he heard 'Kazuha's orders'. Isn't that a proof?

"What? What do you want now?" He snapped at Kazuha to cover up his shame and save his remaining pride.

"Can you show me where my class is? Now that I think about it, I just realized, it's my first day at school. Are we in the same class?".

What kind of question is that? They are definitely in the same class. If she's placed in a different class, then he will ...

Suddenly remembered about those embarrasing puppy incident just now, Heiji ferociously turned around and fiercely said "Don't know! You look for your class yourself! I'm not your nanny!".

Behind him, Kazuha was sweat-dropped. Okay, now it was clear that something's wrong with Heiji this morning! First he claimed himself as her puppy and now her nanny. Hmm, maybe it's true that he isn't suited to the cold morning breeze, he became weird.

But hey, wait a minute, isn't that good news? Thus, she had a reason to forbid him to ride her bike every time they left for school!

Meanwhile, Heiji had almost succeeded in leaving Kazuha in a cool style and pretending not to care, if only he hadn't suddenly heard somebody dared enough to say "Aww, poor thing! Did your boyfriend just dump you? It's okay, if you just want to find out where your class is, then let me accompany you, Miss! This is also my first day at this school, so we can look for the class together. No need to ask for help from your arrogant boyfriend!".

Eh, what? Boyfriend? Do she and Heiji really look like a couple?

By the way, who is this boy?

Kazuha looked at the boy who was now standing in front of her and stared back at her with both eyes probing her face, as if trying to remember something.

While Kazuha herself, now stared at him in disbelief. Her eyes bulging, her mouth gaping. This boy ... His face, really looks like Kudo! While his front hair, has a 'one-horned' model, like Heiji's.

Suddenly he exclaimed proudly, startling Kazuha, as if he had just solved a difficult case. "I knew it! You really are her! You know, that famous actress! My, my! You are very beautiful! Much more beautiful than I usually see on television! It is a surprise and honor for me to meet someone as famous and beautiful as you at this new school. Ah! I can already imagine that my school life will be fun!" He was babbling incoherently now.

Anyway, whoever he is, obviously must be stupid enough to put out these words, because he's like pouring gasoline into a blazing fire.

The prince who was a few steps ahead, immediately turned around with a flash in his eyes and as fast as lightning walked over to Kazuha and the unknown boy.

Not only dared to approach Kazuha, the stranger boy also called him an arrogant boyfriend?

Well, Heiji doesn't mind the boyfriend part. But arrogant?

Clearly he's ready to die!

And even more sickening, Heiji saw that the boy was now even trying to take one of Kazuha's hands, regardless of the girl who had actually showed a face that clearly said that she was disgusted and objected! Kazuha really hates brash men who like to tease women and do obscene acts, like to deliberately touch women with disrespectful and lewd intentions.

"Ah, uh, thanks, but no, you don't have to! I can find it myself!" Instead of beating him, she still tried to politely reject him.

"How sweet! Don't be shy! Oh, I see. You're afraid that I'm a bad boy! Don't worry, Sweetie, I'm a good guy!".

Kazuha really was about to beat this insolent guy, her hands were clenched, her teeth has been gritted with each other in highly annoyance, even her eyes now flashed as sharp as a dagger, when Heiji approached them.

"And what's going on here? It's still morning and you guys already have flirted each other? How wonderful!".

Heiji didn't even realize that this boy was similar to his best friend Kudo, or that his front hair was similar to his own hairdo, because at the moment, his focus is to shed his irritation and jealou ...

Ahem! He's not jealous!

He repeated! He is **_not_** jealous!

This is all her fault! Even on mornings like this, she's already beautiful and attractive, so she attracted men's attention! Ugh! So annoying!

However, the reaction that Heiji got from Kazuha was instead, "Heiji! This stranger boy is bothering me!" She said with her cute, annoyed face, and now she walked behind Heiji's back, with one of her hands clutching Heiji's cloth on his back, as if asking him for protection.

Yes, at that time Kazuha did rely on Heiji. Nope! Not because she is spoiled, moreover afraid. To be honest, she herself actually wanted to punch this shameless boy. But if she punches the boy on her first day of school, she, a girl, a princess, well, let's just say, she doesn't want to be the center of conversation and attention.

Whereas Heiji, seeing Kazuha seeking for his protection, Heiji's ego and pride, not just as a prince but more especially as a man, immediately flew to the sky. He immediately forgot that he actually intended to be angry with her.

"Alright, you bad boy! Have your parents never taught you to be polite and respectful to the girls? Don't you yourself as a man feel ashamed for treating a woman, let alone a girl, with insolence? Or maybe you just need someone to teach you?" Prince Heiji smirked while cracking his knuckles.

Seeing Heiji's reaction, and unfortunately, the reaction of that disrespectful boy, who wasn't afraid and instead seemed to challenge him, Kazuha hurriedly tugged at the clothes of Heiji that she had been holding, asking for his attention.

"Heiji, come on! It's better we go to class. No need to fight here with him, it's not worth it!" She said in a soft voice, that she was sure only Heiji could hear it. No need to provoke fights and commotion that shouldn't need to happen in the morning, at school.

Also, thank goodness the interruption from Heiji, made Kazuha able to think clearly again, though she'd also thought to punch this annoying boy earlier. He's really shameless!

Maybe because at that time he was feeling like a guardian knight, Heiji looked at Kazuha for a few seconds without saying anything before he finally took her small hand, which somehow felt very fitting in his much bigger palm.

"Don't you dare come near Kazuha again, you hear me?!".

Without waiting for his answer, Heiji pulled Kazuha away from there, a little rude than he intended.

However, both Heiji and Kazuha had once turned their heads to the boy and and they don't like what they see, especially Heiji. Instead of being afraid or intimidated, the boy smirked happily as he watched the royal couple walk away.

 _Hmph! Don't come near her again? No way!_ _You have to be kidding me!_

 _Because I just found a rare, precious gem ..._

 _My new target!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Heiji, do you know that boy?" Kazuha tried to start a conversation, because since a while ago, they had been walking in silence. Eventually, she felt uncomfortable too.

"No!" Unfortunately, Heiji only answered briefly. Even the tone of his voice still sounds annoyed.

How could Heiji not be upset. The young man's eyes seemed to say ' _I'll take your girl from you, just wait!_ '.

' _Uh, hello? She's not your girl? Relax, buddy!_ ' Heiji's brain reminded its stubborn master again.

Unfortunately, apparently it chose the wrong time to voice its opinion. Clearly not in the mood to joke, Heiji answered curtly, ' **Not yet** _, not a no! Now, you shut up!_ ', which makes the brain gape with surprise at not expecting the answer that had just been thrown by the mouth.

Ya, how could this happen? It, as the brain, the one who should be the thinker and the body control center, could still think clearly that Kazuha wasn't Heiji's girl while his mouth said different things. Even more horrifying, as Heiji's brain, it could feel that all the cells and fibers in its master's body, in fact agree with what his mouth had just said.

' _Don't think too much, brain! It's not good for master's health! Just relax and follow the heart!_ _Come on, aren't you the brain? Don't you realize that master is in love with this Kazuha girl?_ _Don't_ **you** _fall in love with her? Cause we do!'_.

Heh, whoever just gave it advice! The brain feels, almost every cell in the body of the master has conspired to influence it.

But, speaking of the which ... The brain now commands the eyes to glance at the beautiful girl- _no_ , young woman next to him, which turns out he still holds her hand.

She really is very beautiful, as if she's a great masterpiece from God Himself! Her skin is flawless ...

As he was fascinated by staring at Kazuha, Heiji suddenly groaned in annoyance as his eyes accidentally caught the figure that was walking right behind them.

The shameless jerk who tried to flirt with Kazuha!

What the hell? Why does he follow them? Does he want to tease Kazuha again?

"And why are you following us?" Heiji asked fiercely.

The guy just grinned "I'm looking for my class? Perhaps, I'm in the same class as this beautiful lady?". Heiji was really itching to break his finger which was impudently pointing at Kazuha.

Eh wait, wait a minute! Heiji knew that Kazuha was in the same class as him. But as far as he knew, there were no new students in his class besides her.

 _Patient, Heiji! Just let him dream of being in the same class as Kazuha, don't bother to thinking about him!_

Wow! It's unusual for him to be an understanding person like this, Heiji himself was surprised too!

Meanwhile with Kazuha, suddenly ... So very, very suddenly, she felt as if she ...

For God's sake, this can't be happening, isn't it? Is this some kind of bad joke? She means, really? Right here, **_right now?_**

She had no choice but to suddenly tugged at Heiji's hand, as if there was something she wanted to say.

Dammit, she does have something to say, but she can't possibly say it! As if that wasn't bad enough for her? She ...

Ah, never mind! Kazuha just prayed and hoped that Heiji would understand what she wanted to say. And not making fun of it! Of course. That's the _most important_ point!

But what Heiji wondered was, why she didn't say it out loud as usual? And why does she look pale and scared now?

"He-Heiji?".

"What?".

Kazuha bit her lower lip, looked doubtful and anxious to say what she wanted to say, made Heiji swallow hard and had to double his concentration when he looked at her adorable face.

" _Anoo ..._ "

"Uh, yes?".

"I-uh ... Well I ... I mean ..."

Heiji raised an eyebrow and one corner of his lips in confusion as well as telling Kazuha to continue what she wanted to say. Why on earth did she get confused like this? It's totally out of herself!

"Yeah? Just say it?".

"Ah, I need to go to the restroom? As soon as possible!" Her voice was very soft, barely audible, that Heiji had to bend down and put his ear close to her mouth. " _Please_!" She added weakly.

After he was absolutely sure that he didn't misheard what Kazuha needed, Heiji looked at her while blinking in disbelief. If she just needs to use the loo, she doesn't need to whisper _that_ quietly, does she?

Unless if ...

Heiji then looked at Kazuha closely, and it didn't take long for him to find answers to questions he didn't need to ask anymore, he didn't want to embarrass her anyway.

There she was, involuntary fidgeting under his supervision, especially on the ... _legs_. Both were twitched uncomfortably, though not very noticeably. Heiji raised his eyes, staring at Kazuha's now blushing face. She looked everywhere but him.

 _'Hmm? Could it be ... She got her period?'_.

 _'I think I got my period!'_.

They thought the same thing at the same time, even though they didn't say it.

Kazuha was getting more and more agitated when she found Heiji watching her, _studying_ her from head to toe. She wasn't stupid, she knew Heiji was glaring at her with his 'detective eyes'.

Uh-oh! Does that mean, he already knows? Please don't! She could die of shame and he would definitely make fun of her! Though Kazuha wasn't one hundred percent sure before she checked it herself, but the signs showed it!

Why does it have to be now and suddenly like this? Wait, it seems like she doesn't even bring a pad?

Dear God, please don't let him know! Please don't let him know! Please!

However, she really had to go to the bathroom now, so ...

"Well, Heiji? I'd really appreciate it if you told me right away where the restroom was?" In the end, Kazuha could only surrender. After all, there was nothing else she could do.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk_ ... You're such a bad boyfriend! Your girl has been asking to be taken to the restroom, but you're interrogating her like she's a thief? Come on Miss Actress, don't mind your pathetic boyfriend! I'll be happy to escort you wherever you want!".

Before he could even take a step closer to Kazuha, Heiji had already pushed him, forcing him to take two steps back. "I told you not to come near her again! Kazuha is my concern, not yours! You can escort yourself wherever you like!". And they left the shameless boy to somewhere, Kazuha hoped they would go to the loo.

"And here we are! Hurry up, come inside and finish your business! I'll wait here!".

Eventually they did go to the restroom. _Hooray!_ But, since Kazuha was almost certain that she hadn't brought any pads, she just bowed limply, didn't go inside.

Seeing this, Heiji raised one eyebrow. What now? He was already embarrassed enough to take a girl to the front of the ladies' restroom entrance. "What's the matter? Didn't you really want to go here?".

Kazuha only took a deep breath, for she herself didn't know how to answer him.

' _Hey, Heiji, can you please help me buy those ladies pads?_ '.

Nope! Don't choose this one! There must be another way. C'mon think, girl!

"Hello! Good morning, Miss! You look so breath-taking this morning!" Kazuha turned her head in disbelief when she heard Heiji ' _recur_ ', he started greeting the girls who happened to also go to the toilet that morning.

' _And yet he told another boy not to come near me! Hhh ... Boys!_ '.

"Anyway, may I ask for help? Ahem! Have you brought any-uh ... _feminine pads_? Can I have one for this lady?". Innocently, Heiji pointed at her casually.

Kazuha gaped widely. Okay, she doesn't know she has to be relieved and thank Heiji, or cover her face due to extreme shame.

"S-sure!".

"Thank you very much! I'll remember this!". Heiji gave her his sweet smile and a wink, which made the girl- _who knows what her name was_ , blushed and instead canceled her plan to go to the restroom.

"Here!" Without looking at Kazuha, Heiji held out a small white square package at her with a blushing face.

"Now you can settle your ... _personal affairs_. But, hurry up! I'll wait for you here!". Without waiting for her answer, Heiji gently pushed Kazuha into the ladies' restroom and hurriedly closed the main door, before he was considered as pervert by all the women inside.

In the restroom, Kazuha had remained silent for several seconds.

She was stunned!

She looked at the white package now in her hand with a small smile. Well, who would have thought that Heiji could be that sweet?

Kazuha always knew that Heiji was actually a good man! Only, he's not yet mature. How lucky the girl who will become his wife in the future, whoever she is!

 _"I think, I've fallen for you!"_.

For some reason, Kazuha suddenly remembered Heiji's love statement to her a few days ago, as if to answer her.

That memory was like a blow to Kazuha.

Shaking her head, Kazuha took a deep breath and threw the thought away. She sighed sadly "Wake up! Open your eyes and come back to reality! Unfortunately your life is not that beautiful!" She said softly to herself while walking to the nearest cubicle.

Since long time ago, Kazuha already knew what her 'future' was, according to herself. But what she doesn't know is, because she's not God, then she isn't the one who determines how her destiny will be in the future.

And far, far from Heaven above, coincidentally, at that time God was checking Cupid's work report.

God smiled looking alternately at the young girl who was now languidly walking into one of the cubicles in the restroom and to a particular young man outside, who strangely, waiting patiently for her. And He marked the paper in front of Him.

A match made in Heaven, approved by God.

And once God has decided, no one can say otherwise.

* * *

"Is that true, Kaya? Prince Heiji, he asked your pads for a girl? Didn't you mistaken him for somebody else?".

The girl named Kaya was scowled in annoyance because it seemed that no one believed her. "Of course that's true! He's Prince Heiji, I couldn't possibly have mistaken him!".

Then came the cry of heartbreak and howl of despair from the girls gathered there. " _NOOOOO!_ Not my Prince Heiji!".

Some shouted angrily, " **WHO IS THAT DAMN GIRL?!** ".

A girl who remained calm even though she also looked shocked, who seemed to be the leader of the girls there, raised one hand, which miraculously, was able to make the atmosphere become quiet immediately.

"Everyone, calm down! If we show hostility to this girl, whoever she is, then I'm sure, Prince Heiji will actually hate us. Of course we don't want this to happen, do we? Beside, Prince Heiji only asked for Kaya's pads for her. He doesn't ask her out on a date or something like that!".

The girls looked at each other when their now broken hearts and minds could finally think a _little_ clearly. Well, what she said does make sense, but still ...

"Then, what do you suggest we should do, Miki-sama?".

Slowly, Miki-sama's pretty face smiled eerily.

"How about ... a welcome party?".


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

 _Let us give her a welcome party ..._

Brrrr!

As if being electrocuted, Kazuha suddenly shuddered, the fine hairs on the nape of her neck stood up.

"What's wrong, Kazuha?" Heiji asked as he raised an eyebrow when he saw Kazuha looking around in confusion.

"Huh? Ah, uh ... I don't understand either? Suddenly I get goosebumps? Hiisshh!" She replied as she began rubbing the back of her neck while shuddering.

Hearing her answer, Heiji's lips gave a proud smile, or rather, a cocky grin.

"Heh, of course! You're walking alongside with this handsome and popular Prince Heiji Hattori! Not every girls get the chance, you know? You should thank me!".

Kazuha glanced at him in disgust before finally shaking her head in a disdainful way. "Haish! Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk ... How lucky I am. _Thank you_!", she said sarcastically, then as usual, she began walking ahead of Heiji, made that black-skinned prince groan in annoyance.

Again? She left him again?

He couldn't believe this! Has it become a kind of her bad habit, to behave like that?

She's such a pain in ass! She ...

However, Heiji did not continue his words when suddenly Kazuha turned and looked at him with an annoyed face but looked adorable to him. "Why are you walking so slowly, Mister Prince? Your legs are longer than mine, so do please hurry up! I don't want to come late on my first day of school, that gives me a bad impression!".

Heiji rolled his eyes.

' _Hmph! We're_ already _late, Your Majesty, Troublesome Princess!_ '.

At first he wanted to say that, but eventually he didn't, because his eyes suddenly caught a back figure that looked familiar to him, walking confidently while spreading his charm especially at the girls around him. Seriously, there are people who are that confident! Heiji thought irritably without realizing that he himself was also one of those people.

Heiji could conclude easily without anyone needing to tell him that the guy who was spreading charm was none other than a pervert who was trying to flirt with Kazuha earlier, Heiji hurriedly followed Kazuha and pulled her to walk right next to him.

Upset because she was suddenly pulled back, even slightly rude by Heiji, as if she's a thing, Kazuha had just glanced annoyed at him and prepared to insinuate him hotly, when she realized that Heiji was already staring at something that was now in front of them. His gaze even tends to be, _uh_ ... violent, a mixture of annoyance and alertness. Wait, did she just hear him growl faintly? Oh yes, he did.

"What now? A group of mice passing by?" Her intentions were only sarcastic insinuations, but Kazuha didn't expect it when Heiji answered with her a serious tone and equally serious face too.

"More precisely, a thief rat!".

Exhaling in exasperation, Kazuha only shook her head when she realized who was in front of her.

Just like Heiji, just by looking at his back, Kazuha spontaneously knew who he was.

The cheeky man who this morning flirted with her. It looks like he's looking around in confusion, maybe looking for where the class is.

No wonder Heiji is angry now, even though Kazuha also didn't know why he had to be angry. But, nevermind. She was, well, actually happy if Heiji was angry too, which meant she didn't need to face him.

"Is that ...?"

Instead of answering, suddenly and unexpectedly, Heiji's hand grip on hers slightly tightened.

Only when Kazuha winced, Heiji realized that he was squeezing Kazuha's hand a little tighter than he meant to be, then he hurriedly loosened his hold on her, even though he didn't let go.

"Oh! He is ..."

Heiji had not had time to finish his sentence, when the annoying boy, Heiji called him that way, instead turned his head and, unfortunately, immediately faced them. There's no time to hide or avoid him.

"Aahh! Hi, you guys!" The boy, annoyingly, smiled and waved his hand as he saw the faces he familiar with. How strange, for Heiji, everything he did was annoying. Really, really annoying.

Unfortunately, the boy is not a shaman or psychic, he could not read Heiji's mind. With confidence and a slightly excessive smile he walked towards them.

"Thank God we met here! Apparently I'm lost, _hahaha_ ..."

Heiji didn't know what was funny about his words which made him laugh, while Kazuha winced, slightly uncomfortable.

"So, ahem, I mean, can you help me find where my class is? I don't want to be late on my first day ..."

Heiji raised an eyebrow.

What? What did he just say?

Does he not realize who he is talking to?

"Do you want to di ..."

Kazuha hurriedly elbowed him.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but we can't help you! You see, this is also my first day at this school, I don't know my class either. And besides ..." She sighed dramatically "Looks like we're already too late!".

Either he is insensitive, or just pretends to be stupid, that boy instead casually answers while scratching his head, making Heiji want to spread lice in his hair.

"Is that so? Well, but I guess, I still should go with you guys. After all, at least you're going to a class, aren't you? I can ask the teacher in that class or ..." He held his chin, pretending to think, before finally pointing at Kazuha while glancing flirty "Who knows we might be in the same class, right? _Hehehehehe_ ..."

If he's not a prince who had to maintain his self-image, Heiji might have thrown his bag at those disgusting face.

However, Heiji didn't miss to notice, that apparently Kazuha also seemed annoyed at him. She repeatedly blew her bangs.

Strangely, it made him a little calm ... and happy.

Suddenly thrilled with excitement, before he giggled, Heiji hurriedly 'saved' his face and pride.

"Come on, Kazuha! We have to hurry to class, before we're getting even more late!" Without looking back at the annoying boy, Heiji took Kazuha's hand, hurriedly wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, the boy was not only annoying, but apparently too, shameless. With both hands in his pocket, he walked casually following the royals, even humming with whistling.

"Hiiihhh! He's really annoying! Should I hit him once ...?" Heiji actually grumbled to himself, but Kazuha who heard him immediately squeezed his hand, asking for his attention.

"Don't mind him! Say, is the class still far away? You can still be patient, right?".

Heiji sighed. Since the one who asked was Kazuha, so, yeah, of course he would try to be patient, be _extra_ patient.

When they finally reached the door of their classroom, Heiji exhaled with relief.

Finally!

But unfortunately he only felt relieved for a few seconds, because after that ...

"Aahh! I know following you guys is the right decision. Look! It turns out we are the same class! See?". The annoying boy who turned out to be named Okita Soshi, pointed right at his name which was posted on a piece of paper glued on the door of their class, under Kazuha's name.

And that was one of the most annoying moments in Prince Heiji Hattori's life.

* * *

Unfortunately, it doesn't stop there.

Since entering class earlier, Prince Heiji's mood became really bad. But if his previous frustration was for Okita only, now it has changed targets, still to Okita _and_ Kazuha.

Excuse me? You still ask what the reason is?

What else?!

Because that ahou, named Kazuha, chose to sit in the back row of the empty seats, and not surprisingly, Okita immediately sat next to her. _Grrrr_ ...

And he, since he's Prince Heiji, he sat in the front row of seats, surrounded by the most beautiful girls in his class, even in the school, which he usually enjoyed very much, now he's not comfortable. It feels like, his body and brain, want to always turn toward the back of the class.

Plus, the smell around him ... Oh Dear God! Are they usually really this fragrant? Or did they take a bath with perfume today? Geez! He got dizzy!

While his head was dizzy, still added his ears suddenly became extra sharp, like a ninja. He could faintly hear that crazy Okita endlessly babbling with Kazuha, since after the two of them introduced themselves in front of the class. He wondered what they were talking about? Why doesn't he stop talking?

Hhhh! No, no! He can't take it anymore!

"Sensei!" Suddenly and surprisingly, Prince Heiji raised his hand, calling for the teacher, which also surprised the whole class.

"Uh, yes, _Sir_?".

Hearing this, Kazuha snorted softly.

Hhhh ... This Prince Heiji is really ...

What she meant was, in this school, he's the student. So it should be he who respects the teachers, regardless of his title as prince.

"Sensei, I want to change seats. The smell is really stinging here and my head is getting dizzy so I want to move as far as possible from here" He pretended to look around the class, totally ignoring the shocked faces of his fan girls. "Ah, I know! How about I just move to the back row ..."

Actually, the poor teacher was also confused, so he couldn't immediately answer. Isn't the prince himself who sets his seat in the front row and surrounded by girls?And there have never been any problems or protests before, so why now ...

But before the teacher had a chance to make a decision, which was not really necessary, Kazuha did not waste this opportunity.

Heiji wants to move to the back seat? What a coincidence as well as luck! She really could not stand it anymore with her 'new friend' who didn't stop blabbering.

"Sensei! Then, let me switch seats with him! Him ... Ah! His Highness Prince Hattori!".

Extremely shocked and unexpecting, Heiji even involuntarily staggered backwards, while Kazuha's grin was only returned by dumbfounded faces in her class and annoyed twitch in Heiji's temple, as soon as his brain managed to digest what was happening.

What-the-heck? Did Kazuha just ...?

The girl he meant suddenly was right in front of his face, already carrying her bag.

Wait, she even packed? But, when?

Heiji was just about to scold her, when Kazuha instead sweetly whispered, "Thank you for offering to swap seats, Heiji. I can't stand it anymore. He's so fussy!" With one swift and subtle move, Kazuha moved her head back, where Okita was sitting, now with a slight frown.

Not knowing what to answer, Heiji took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

He's a ladykiller, doesn't he? Then why in the world, this young lady is so insensitive. Ugh! So, so frustrating!

Unless he wanted to embarrass Kazuha, then he had no choice but to switch places with her and sit next to her, that annoying boy. Well, besides, Kazuha did thank him, because she thought he was doing it because he wanted to help her, so ...

Nodding once to answer her, Heiji then started packing his books and stationery without saying anything else, shouldered his bag and walked heavily toward the chair in the back row to his new seatmate, praying he won't have nightmares tonight.

Yes, Prince Heiji has just been hit by a second strike that day.

* * *

Two blows apparently still isn't enough.

At history class, Mr. Satou, one of the most killer teachers, immediately gave a pop quiz, despite of the students protests, if that could be called a pop quiz. More precisely it's an impromptu little test. He's widely known to be cruel and happy to see when his students were confused about answering questions from the impromptu exam.

One thing to be thankful for, this annoying Okita hasn't opened his mouth at all since Heiji moved to sit next to him.

Right, back to this damned exam.

Heiji himself, even though he was a Japanese prince, but he didn't really like history lessons. He wasn't even born at that time, for goodness sake! So it wasn't his fault that he didn't know why Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi ...

Kenshin ...

Heiji's stomach suddenly felt heartburn while reading the name, even though it was written with a different kanji.

Spontaneously he looked up at the ponytailed girl who sat far in front of him where the girl seems to be daydreaming, and unfortunately, Mr. Satou realized that. With an evil grin, the teacher walks slowly toward the student, like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

"Daydreaming, are you?" He deliberately spoke softly, to frighten, even though his voice was horribly shrill.

The other students, they'll surely turn pale and freeze in fear. But Kazuha, with her innocent face, calmly turned towards the killer teacher. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Sir. I was daydreaming".

Mr. Satou's grin widened, along with Heiji's fan girls.

 _Gotcha!_

 _You'll be dead this time!_

Inwardly, simultaneously both Mr. Satou and Heiji's fan girls think the same thing, even though they express it through different words.

"That's not the problem, young lady! Don't you have a test you have to do instead of daydreaming? That's why I don't like foreign students, they don't respect ... Hmm? Did you just mumble something?".

"I said I'm done!".

Even though her voice was flat, she said it with confidence, so spontaneously stunned Mr. Satou.

Trying to save his pride, Mr. Satou cleared his throat, to cover up the sudden nervousness.

"Where? Let me check your paper! There's no way you can finish it that fast! You must be just making up the answe ..." Satou couldn't believe what he was reading. Not only does she fill all of the questions with the right answers, even her writing is also very neat and beautiful, almost like a neat cursive kanji letters, as if typed on a computer.

"Well, Sir?".

"Ah, um ... Yes, it ... It seems like you did complete the test well ..."

"Then, may I wait outside the classroom? You didn't let me daydream here ..."

"Do as your please!" Satou returned to his haughty attitude. He's not willing because of this little girl, he lost his image as a killer teacher who was feared by the students!

Kazuha retracted her words about students having to respect their teachers.

If the teacher is the type to abuse their position like Mr. Satou then ... Never mind, this time she relented. Anyway, the important thing is she can immediately leave the classroom for a moment to breathe fresh air.

Seeing Kazuha walking towards the door, Heiji became agitated himself.

Damn it! Just one more question then he too is finished! Although for other questions, whether he answers right or wrong, he relied on his brain. 'So now, think, you brain! Give me the answer to this question!' Silently, Heiji commanded his brain to exert all its abilities.

Alas. The more Kazuha approached the door, the more Heiji couldn't think anymore.

'Aaah ... Well, hmph. Leave it blank without an answer, then. It's not his fault, after all. It is indeed Mr. Satou's fault who gave an impromptu test, he hasn't studied yet!'.

Heiji then stood up from his seat. The sound of the feet of the chair rubbing against the floor, re-seizing the attention of the whole class, including Kazuha, who immediately stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Sensei!" Heiji walked forward, was about to hand over the paper to Mr. Satou, "I'm done too, so let me also go out of class to get some fresh air! Wow, by the way you have gone too far, Satou Sensei! Every time you always give us an impromptu test. Did you really do it on purpose? Don't make me report you later as a teacher who likes to abuse your position!" Satou Sensei was wide-eyed when he was too shocked to hear the 'threat' from the Prince, and could only gasp without sound, like a fish.

Without saying anything else and without waiting for Mr. Satou's answer, Heiji immediately walked across the room to the door. When he met with Kazuha at the door, he winked at her. "Come on! I'll give you a tour of the school for free!".

"So, this is where we usually exercise, run around the field. Then at the other end, there's an indoor sports hall. There's a basketball court, badminton court, ah, and even an indoor pool. You know, the girls here are usually spoiled, when they swim they don't want their skin to get sunburned, so they are the ones who whine for an indoor pool".

"Ooo, why am I not surprised?".

Prince Heiji giggled, as if what Kazuha said was hilarious. "Yes, you're right. Looks like you're the only girl I know who isn't spoiled. Even if you have to swim in the middle of the desert, you'll still do it, right?".

Kazuha raised an eyebrow "Hmm ... I guess for that, I'll think again. Isn't that the same as boiling myself alive?".

Heiji increasingly chuckled, making Kazuha stunned and grimaced a little and then shook her head. Hhhh ... It would be better if she didn't know what Heiji is currently thinking until he got out of control like that.

"Ahah ... Hah ... Hhh ..." Heiji tried to control himself again from his laughter then he cleared his throat. "E-erhm ... Where were we? Ah, okay, let's continue. That building, you see? That is the kendo training gym. You must already know what kendo is, don't you? " At this, Kazuha turned to look at him, because. Heiji's voice suddenly became arrogant.

Seeing Kazuha catching the clues he gave, Heiji became more and more boastful "And do you know, who is the Captain of Kendo, the pride of this school? Me!". He pointed at himself with his thumb, in a pretentious manner.

"Oh, really? You are the captain of Kendo Club?".

Heiji's back suddenly turned cold. 'E-eikh ... Isn't this voice ...?'.

Kazuha peered over Heiji's shoulder. "Oh, it's you? Did you finish the test too?".

Heiji turned to confirm his suspicions. And sure enough, the owner of that voice was that damned Okita boy.

"Well, of course. I'm quite good at history. Pretty good at guessing, I mean, hehehe ... Back to the Kendo captain's matter earlier. What a coincidence, I was also a Kendo's captain in old my school!".

Okita now smiled mockingly "If so, how about we try each other's abilities, then?".

Hearing himself being challenged before his own eyes and worse, in front of _her_ , Heiji clenched his fists tightly while Kazuha spontaneously glanced at him worriedly.

How dare this impudent child challenge him! In kendo matters anyway, where Heiji is really good at. Does he really want to die?

But apparently, Okita really dig his own grave. He still wasn't finished with his words.

"That and ... The prestigious position as captain of Kendo in this school? Your Majesty ..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

"So ..." Okita shrugged arrogantly "What will you say, Your Majesty?".

"I'll say, we should just go back to the class, Dude!".

Both pairs of eyes spontaneously turned towards Kazuha, who immediately acted as if she didn't understand "What? Actually, we're in the middle of class time, aren't we? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?".

Okita grins "Actually yes, since the person I'm actually challenging is this Kendo's Captain, Miss!" Without manners, Okita pointed his index finger right at Heiji's face.

But strangely, Heiji was even more offended when Okita referred Kazuha only as a ' _Miss_ '.

"Hey! You'd be better watch your mouth, you commoner! She's a princess!".

Though Heiji defended her, Kazuha instead placed her hand on his arm as a sign, telling him to be quiet.

"Ahh! You didn't mention the name, so I thought you were talking to ... Never mind! Where were we? Oh! We better get back to class soon! Come on!".

Whereas Heiji, as a man, the Kendo's Captain, the pride of his school, this time didn't budge even when Kazuha had pulled his hand, so they just returned to class.

"Challenge accepted! When? Where?" He challenged Okita back as Kazuha spontaneously facepalmed herself.

Okita's grin widened, because he didn't expect that the famous intelligent Prince Heiji had taken the bait he gave so easily.

"Now, perhaps? The sooner the better!". He deliberately poured gasoline into a burning fire.

Kazuha winced. She really wanted to hit Okita's head. He really went too far now! Hopefully Heiji is smart enough, so he doesn't fall for that very clear bai ...

"Fine by me. Let's do it now at the dojo!".

Never mind.

* * *

And, here they are, ending up going to the dojo where Kendo club members usually practice.

The place was quiet, only the three of them in the room. Of course, shouldn't this still be a time when lessons are still in progress? And since Heiji is the captain _and_ the prince, it's not a problem for them to easily enter the dojo.

But, hey, that's not what actually Kazuha wanted to cry out loud! What she means is, really? Seriously? They really here?

Oh Dear God! Men and their pride!

Without further ado, Heiji immediately headed to the place where the bamboo sword was stored and took out two. He threw one at Okita who was deftly captured by him.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of good manners?".

"Shut up!" Heiji adjusts his body pose, signaling he is ready to start the fight.

"Whenever you're ready!".

Okita only smirked arrogantly once, then he attacked forward with incredible speed, Heiji couldn't see it. He panicked and staggered backward, before he finally felt four bamboo sword stabs on his shoulders, stomach and chest.

Heiji retreated with his mouth open.

What just happened?

Seeing how shocked Heiji is, Okita smirked even wider. It seems not difficult to take over the Kendo's Captain title at this school.

That was an introduction, Your Majesty! Now ..." Okita drew his sword to the front of his body "Is the main course!" Even more powerful, Okita attacked at the same speed as when he first attacked Heiji.

The next instant, which Heiji knew he had flown backwards and then a moment later, there was a loud crash, and Heiji felt intense pain in his back.

Heiji was breathing hard. Since he was too shocked, he couldn't move.

What the heck is this Okita? That's not Kendo at the level of high school students! That's samurai's Kendo!

However, Okita was still not satisfied, apparently. He went to Heiji, who was now helpless. Even though he knew his opponent could no longer fight, in front of Heiji, Okita raised his bamboo sword high above his head, preparing to slash the prince.

"Say hello to your new Captain, Your Majesty! Haaaa ...!".

 ** _Bets!_**

Eh?

Puzzled, Okita turned and found Kazuha holding his hand.

"I told you, say the name if you talk to someone. I am too Her Majesty here!".

"But actually, the refer as Majesty was also wrong too" Kazuha nodded her head, as if agreeing with her own words. "It suppose to be a Highness, ehehehe ..."

Seeing Kazuha helping him, Heiji was very embarrassed.

First, he was helped by a girl, not mention, the girl he likes.

Secondly, he had forgotten that Kazuha was there.

Third, and the most shameful thing is, he lost. He doesn't look cool in front of her! His pride is wounded!

Trying to stand up even though he staggered a little, Heiji, who finally managed to pull himself up, grabbed Kazuha's shoulder then pushed her aside, out of the 'battle' area.

"For a Kendo fighter, you are big-mouthed and arrogant! I wonder, did your Kendo teacher also teach you manners? But you're wrong if you think I've lost! Heyaaaa ..."

Okita only smiled as he waited for Heiji's attack, but then ...

"Kyaaaaa!".

The two combatants immediately stopped their attacks simultaneously. Then, at the same time, they both turned to the owner of the voice, the only girl there, with astonished face.

"Ah! Finally I got your attention!".

"What, Ahou? You surprised us!".

But Kazuha only responded casually "You teach people about manners, but how about you? When I talked to Okita and you just interrupted us?".

Like a fish, Heiji gasped, not really understanding what Kazuha said, "E-excuse me?".

Kazuha only answered by shrugging her shoulders, before finally turning to Okita. It was then that Heiji realized that she was already holding a bamboo sword.

"What ... do you think you're gonna do?". Heiji's eyes went up and down in turns staring at her and the bamboo sword in her hand, as if hinting at her about what he was asking.

Meanwhile Kazuha, not even surprised by Heiji's question, she still answered casually. "What? Am I not allowed to try?".

Heiji looked at her for a few seconds "Hmph! Girls like you are better off playing with dolls!" he said mockingly while shooing her with his hand, then ...

 _ **DUAKKK!**_

And the next second, Heiji's body flew back for the second time.

Now it was Kazuha's turn to be surprised.

"Hey!" She snapped at Okita "What the hell are you doing?".

Okita instead shrugged with a shitty style "In a battle, it is strictly forbidden to divert attention from your enemies. I think Your Highnesses already understand that?".

Yep! This type of person is the type that makes Kazuha sick. Even though she knew what he said was true, but he had gone too far.

"Then ..." Kazuha pointed her bamboo sword at Okita "Fight me!".

Okita's gaze was getting even mocking "I want to, Your Highness The Princess!" his voice also arrogant. "But you should listen to the advice of Kendo's Captain, the pride of this school, which is now lying helplessly behind you! Girls really shouldn't play with swords!".

What he didn't expect, Kazuha calmly smiled, and for some reason, suddenly the fighter's instinct in his blood told him that the girl before him should not to be underestimated.

"I consider your answer as yes!".

 _Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Okita hadn't even had time to move when he felt three hits hit his head, neck and stomach.

Flash, light and invisible.

But a few seconds later, what surprised him was, Okita began to feel cramps in his stomach, the effect of Kazuha's bamboo sword stabs before. The fine hairs on his neck are also standing now.

"What? You ..."

"Am I now counted as a worthy opponent?".

Without waiting for his answer, Okita then watched with his own eyes, how ' _his opponent_ ' before him suddenly disappeared accompanied by the sound of gentle breeze in his side, like a ghost. Then a moment later, Okita felt a slash on his back. Instantly, cold sweat immediately wet his forehead and back.

Still not recovering from his shock, Okita felt the sword prick again, on his waist. Though it didn't hurt but it tickled him and it was enough to overwhelm him. If it was a real sword, he would've been dismembered.

"Well? Why haven't you done anything? I thought you were a pro?".

It's not like he didn't do anything, because actually, Okita really didn't like to be defeated in things that he was really good at, especially Kendo. He just ... had never met a Kendo opponent who was even commensurate with him, moreover, stronger and more skilled than him. What's more, what's even more surprising is that his opponent is a girl!

Okita watched Kazuha, who shrugged because he hadn't reacted, then turned to start walking towards Heiji while carrying her bamboo sword on her shoulder.

Don't know who his teacher is, but apparently Okita is not a fair and honest fighter. Seeing his opponent turn around, he saw that as a golden opportunity to take her down, for she's too good at fair combat and he was too cowardly to admit that his Kendo's ability that he's so proud of was not comparable to her.

Holding her bamboo sword tightly, Okita growled softly before finally deciding to cheat, attacking Kazuha from behind.

"Heyaaaaa ..." Okita attacked forward at full speed and also with full of confidence.

He's sure, this time he would win! Even though he cheated but, yea ... who cares?

"Don't even think about it!".

"Huh? **_UGH!_** " Very shocked, his heart felt almost out of place and soaked by cold sweat, all were sensations that were immediately felt by Okita when so suddenly and without warning, he felt the distinctive punch of a bamboo sword, this time it was enough to make him almost hit by a heart attack, on his left waist.

When Kazuha saw her opponent unable to move because he was too shocked, she took the opportunity to tackle his legs, so Okita lost his balance and ended up with his ass falling hard on the floor.

Then like a predator, Kazuha walked slowly while dragging her bamboo sword towards Okita who was still grimacing in pain, but his instincts told him that he was in danger, so he began to drag his butt backwards.

"I really, really hate, a cheater like you! Pathetic losers who don't have the guts to fight fairly!".

She continued to walk slowly toward him, cornering him towards the wall. The bamboo sword that she dragged, further intimidated her ' _potential victim_ '.

Okita gulped, this time she's serious!

Kazuha approached him slowly like a lioness ready to pounce. She pointed her bamboo sword at his nose.

"Get up! You said you want to be the Kendo's Captain at this school? Hmph! Then prove it! Get up and fight fairly!".

When Okita didn't react, Kazuha ran out of patience and yelled "I said get up!".

"Alright! What the hell is going on here?".

* * *

"Sneaking into the dojo in the middle of study time and fighting in the dojo without the teacher's permission ... Even if you are a prince, still, your actions cannot be justified, Your Highness!".

Heiji, Kazuha and Okita are now being 'tried' in the principal's office, after a teacher who was walking around inspecting the room, caught them red-handed sneaking in the dojo and in fact, they had just fought there. Moreover, when the teacher entered, he found that Kazuha's position, was intimidating Okita with her bamboo sword.

"We're sorry, Headmaster, but ..."

"I don't know what to say to your parents!" The headmaster glanced at Heiji's face, which was now filled with pieces of bandages here and there.

Heiji fell silent immediately as the headmaster sighed and then turned to the princess "And your parents too! Though I don't understand. Shouldn't a princess be gentle and classy? Hhh ... Never mind!" He massaged the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

After waiting a while, Okita intended to protest because only his parents were not mentioned by the headmaster, when the door to the principal's office was knocked.

"Come in!".

The door opened, then entered the teacher who had caught the three of them with a little hesitation.

"Yes, Professor Todo?".

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster, but ..."

The teacher named Professor Todo glanced at Kazuha "There's a guest who wants to meet with the Princess".

Kazuha frowned. Guest for her? Who?

"Can't it be later? You see, right now I'm disciplining her!".

Once again Professor Todo glanced at Kazuha, this time with a suspicious look "She said, the princess would definitely see her soon as I mentioned her name!".

When Professor Todo mentioned her guest as ' _she_ ', Kazuha immediately glared and gasped.

No way ... Is she ...

The headmaster, Heiji and Professor Todo did not escape paying attention to Kazuha's strange reaction.

"And what her name is?".

"Mishil".


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

 **A/N** : I know, I did repost this chapter, with a little extra story. Happy reading. Enjoy it!

 **PS** : Please give me your review! Thanks!

* * *

"Her name is Mishil, Headmaster!".

After a while, the Headmaster sighed, because actually he objected in deciding. "Very well then. You may leave, Your Highness!".

Feeling something was wrong with Kazuha's reaction that looked so shocked and even frightened earlier, Heiji continued to pay attention to Kazuha's face. And sure enough, her face slowly turned pale, though it was just for a few seconds.

After that, Heiji clearly witnessed firsthand how Kazuha's jaw hardened and her eyes became sharp as she looked up at their principal.

"No!" She answered simply and clearly.

"I beg your pardon?".

"No, Headmaster!" Her voice is now firmer and louder. "You are right! I am being disciplined! It's not right if I leave just because a guest wants to meet me. Besides ..." Somehow, Professor Todo felt a chill when the Princess glanced at him, "If she wants to meet me, then she must come in front of me, not the other way around. Isn't that so, Heiji?".

Not expecting his name to suddenly be called, Heiji became stutter when answering, "Huh? O-oh, yes, yes! Sure it is!".

Even though he only got a thin smile from the princess for his answer, Heiji could feel his heart beating fast before she returned her gaze to their principal.

"So, Headmaster, you may continue what you are doing! I'll stay here".

In the last fifteen years he has served as the headmaster at this school, this is the first time the headmaster has hesitated in deciding. In addition, the disturbance just now also made him lose interest in continuing his disciplinary action.

"Very well. But, I think ... for now, that would be enough! All of you!" The headmaster then each pointed at the three students with his chin "Don't repeat what you just did, do you understand?!".

"Crystal!".

Heiji had to admit, he himself was quite surprised by Kazuha's answer which could be categorized as a slightly unconventional answer, and even sounded rather impolite.

Moreover, for the headmaster.

And he knew that his hunch was right, when Heiji glanced at the face of the headmaster who began to raise an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Excuse me?".

Heiji immediately stepped up. He covered Kazuha with his body "Yes, Sir! We do understand!".

Actually the headmaster opened his mouth to say something. But then he glanced up at Heiji, then canceled his intention "Very well then. You may leave now!".

Okita, who had been feeling abandoned, suddenly blurted out, "Me too?" he asked, pointing at himself.

The headmaster exhaled deeply. For some reason, he suddenly felt tired "Yes, you too, Mr. Okita! All of you may leave now!".

"Ah! On this occasion, I might as well say, I also want to ask for your permission that we ... " Heiji's thumb ran alternately, pointing at himself and Kazuha "Want permission to go home".

Hearing Heiji's request, which also involved her name, Kazuha's face contorted with confusion "We? Go home? Right now? But, now it's still in the middle ..."

Heiji now fully turned towards her, with his hands on his hips. "Ya I know it's still in the middle of class!" He pointed at his battered face "See? My face and head are all hurting now. And this is because of you! So you have to come home with me to take responsibility for what you've done!".

Seeing Kazuha open her mouth to protest, Heiji hurriedly pressed his mouth to her ear, making Kazuha flinch in surprise. He whispered mysteriously, ignoring the princess's distinctive sweet scent that made him lose his ability to think "Go home with me now, or I will sue the boy behind you, for arbitrarily beating Prince Heiji Hattori!". He retreated to look at her face, while giving her a wink.

"Hmph! Oh wow! Hey, wait a minute!" Kazuha, who initially felt a little blushed, became aware that Heiji was actually teasing her. "Did you just ... blackmail me?".

Heiji shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, so? Blackmail, threaten, whatever you call it! Come on, let's go home now! I really want to lie on my bed!".

Kazuha actually didn't agree to go home. Of course she won't go home just because of an "accident" like this. She's not a whiny and spoiled princess like the prince before her! After all, she was a model student. "But, Heiji ..."

"E-erhm!" Those two royal teenagers hurriedly distanced themselves from each other when they heard the headmaster cleared his throat. Next to him, Professor Todo sighed and rolled his eyes. After all, they're just kids!

"Prince Heiji is right. With his face full of wounds like that, I think he should go home and rest. You also better come home, Your Highness! It's enough what you did today! I don't want to add today's chaos!".

When headmaster saw the princess opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, he immediately raised his hand to stop her. "Mr. Okita, you can go back to your class and continue to study until it's time to come home and Professor Todo ..."

"Yes, Headmaster?".

"Please tell Lady Mishil, that the princess is not in the mood to meet, after you escort Mr. Okita back to his class".

When the headmaster returned his gaze to Kazuha, he found that the princess had closed her mouth tightly and was no longer interested in protesting.

Is it because he just mentioned Mishil's name? Earlier when Professor Todo mentioned the name, the reaction of the young girl before him was also not much different. She looks shocked, pale and scared.

"Hold on! Why are they both allowed to go home now but I have to stay in school? Isn't that unfair? Headmaster, I ..."

Tired and unwilling to argue any longer with his own student, the headmaster waved his hand towards Professor Todo and Okita, telling them to get out.

Seeing Okita being led out by Professor Todo, despite of his protest and objection, Heiji felt this was also their chance to get out of the principal's office. Quickly, he put back his charm and politeness in place. "Well Sir, then, do please also excuse ourselves!".

He had already taken Kazuha's hand and pulled her toward the door, when suddenly the headmaster asks "Do you mind if I ask, who is your guest named Lady Mishil? From what I see, it seems like you really don't want to meet her!".

Heiji turned around while gaping in disbelief. What the hell did the old man just ask? Though honestly, seeing Kazuha's reaction, Heiji was also curious about that, but ... Has he ever heard what is called privacy and courtesy? He should have! Isn't he a school principal? But, since he asked things that lead to student's privacy like that, then yes, who cares whether he's the principal or not, Heiji will be happy to teach him about manners!

But apparently Kazuha stopped him by answering, "She's a distant relative. A very distant relative, we very rarely meet!" Kazuha looked into the principal's eyes then shrugged her shoulders, "So yeah, I'd better stay in guard, since I also don't know why, suddenly she came all the way to Japan to met me? Even at school?".

"Aren't you too prejudiced? Maybe she really is on vacation in Japan and wants to meet you?".

Considering what the principal had just said, Kazuha then smiled faintly "Well, probably".

"See? You can't be like that! You should still see her! Don't be prejudiced and judge for the bad before you ..."

"With all due respect, Sir, if you want to meet her, then please, I won't get in the way! But, do not decide what I have to do or not! It's not your right!".

Although he was shocked at first, Heiji finally smiled happily at Kazuha's answer. What a checkmate answer! A big blow!

Heiji glanced at the headmaster who was speechless in shock, when the corner of his eye caught Kazuha bowing to him and walking towards the door, without saying anything else. He hurriedly after her.

"Whoaa, you're so great! Did you see his face? He's shocked! I bet, no one in this school has answered him like what you just told him!". Cheerfully, Heiji rambled on as they walked along the hallway of the school.

"There should be people who indeed dare to reprimand him! He's too curious! Isn't that inappropriate? He's the headmaster ..."

"Heiji!" She interrupted.

"Hu-Huh?".

"Before we go home, I want to use the restroom first!".

Without waiting for Heiji's answer, again Kazuha walked first and left him. But this time, Heiji did not rush to catch up with her because he was confused. It seems like something isn't right, is it?

That's it! As he recalled, Kazuha hadn't agreed to go home yet. But, why does it seem like she agrees now? Did she change her mind?

"Are you coming with me or do we meet at home?" She called him, when she realized Heiji wasn't following her as usual, which made Heiji come to his senses.

What? Meet at home? Then, that means he will miss time going home with Kazuha? That's not even a choice!

"Do you even need to ask?" Heiji asked defiantly.

"Precisely because I didn't know, thus I asked! I thought you were daydreaming or maybe because the wounds on your face hurt, so you want to go home quickly?" Kazuha acted stupid.

"True! And I also really want to go home soon ..." Heiji stopped talking when he realized something. Why did he argue, if Kazuha had agreed to go home with him now? This is a rare opportunity! Just keep silent and don't provoke her, please! Don't let her change her mind!

"Why are you just staring now? You said you wanted to go to the restroom?" He suddenly changed the subject.

Kazuha's face who had been wondering, waiting for the words to continue, when she heard Heiji change the subject, immediately changed. She sighed in understanding.

"Geez, why are you just standing still? Hurry up, before you wet yourself, haish!" Not giving Kazuha, who was now gaping, a chance to answer, Heiji pushed her from behind towards the ladies' restroom.

"Quickly finish your ... business here! I'll get our bag!".

Kazuha was surprised again, because this time, Heiji chose to leave her to pick up their bags that were still in class. With a small smile and shaking her head, she watched Heiji's back, which seemed increasingly smaller in the distance, until finally he turned, disappearing at the end of the hall, only then did she enter the restroom.

The first thing she did was check the four small booths inside, making sure there's nobody inside. Good. Just exactly what she wants!

After making sure that she was alone, she took her cell phone out of her pocket. Her thumb was already on number 1 for a speed dial, when she hesitated for a moment, before finally pressing it. After several dialing tones, finally the person she was aiming for received her call.

"Oh! It's me!".

There was a moments of silence before the other person answered "Yes, I know. Something's wrong?".

Kazuha looked at her own face through the mirror while biting her lower lip. She sighed because she actually knew she shouldn't do this, she shouldn't bother him anymore. But, right now there's no one else she could trust. Especially about ... _her_ , the guest who just visited her at school.

The person across the line was still waiting patiently for her answer but because she just kept silent, he finally asked "What's the matter? What can I do for you?".

But hearing those words, Kazuha suddenly sobbed softly. He is so kind! Why does he have to marry another girl?

Hearing that his former boss suddenly cried, he became alert. As far as he knows, she is a tough girl. She rarely cries. Even back when she was little, she had fallen from a tree, she just smiled with a grin, even though her hands and feet were bleeding. But now, after he was no longer with her, when she called, she cried. In fact, this is her first phone call.

"What? What's wrong? Is something bothering you? Is it Prince Hattori? Is he mean to you?".

"What? Uh, no! No, no, he's fine!".

Well, indeed Heiji is sometimes nosy and likes to tease her, but he's not a problem. She can still handle it.

"Then why? Tell me, maybe I can help?".

Kazuha cleared her throat several times, trying to stop crying "She's here!".

Kenshin was silent for a few moments, because of him he was also surprised and did not expect "You mean ..."

"Yes, Mishil. She came to my school to see me!".

* * *

"We're really sorry, Lady Mishil! There's a little accident that happened, so the princess must go home right now. She can't see you!".

"Oh, My! She had an accident? Is it severe? But she's fine, right?".

"Yes, yes, you don't need to worry! She's fine. It's just that, it seems like she's a little shocked, so we told her to go home so she can take some rest".

"That's right! You did the right job, Teacher, I really thank you!" Mishil slightly bowed his head in front of Professor Todo, making the professor blush.

"I do not do anything!" He said timidly.

"Oh, that's not true! You have no idea of how very valuable she is to our family and country. She's the hereditary princess, the heiress apparent of our empire! You must know that!".

Professor Todo looked at Mishil without blinking. God, she's so beautiful! Why did that spoiled princess not want to meet this beautiful and caring woman? If he was her, he definitely wouldn't refuse to see her every day! Tsk! What a brat!

"If you worry so much, maybe you can visit her at home?".

"My pardon? Visit her at home?".

Professor Todo nodded excitedly "Well, of course!".

"But, I heard the princess here lives in the palace together with the imperial family. Of course it won't be easy for me to meet her in the palace, am I?".

"Hmm ... I don't think so. I mean, yes, she does live in a palace, but, you can meet one of the imperial families and if you tell them that you want to meet her out of concern, I think you will be allowed. The Princess of Kyoto is very kind, she is the mother of Prince Heiji Hattori. You can meet her and ask for permission from her!" Professor Todo explained cheerfully and passionately. He will help her as much as possible so that this beautiful lady can achieve her goals!

Mishil watched the bald little man who wore thick glasses in front of her carefully from head to toe. Looks like his head is even bigger than his body, he looks exactly like a matchstick.

Seeing the professor blush when he realized that she was watching him, Mishil gave a thin smirk, but then hurriedly disguised it as a sweet smile. In just a few minutes, she was able to charm a man. And for Mishil, that's clearly an advantage!

"Is that so? But I'm still not really sure. Is the Princess of Kyoto willing to meet a commoner like me?".

"Why not? You're still related to her, you have the right! I'm sure Her Imperial Highness Princess Shizuka Hattori will definitely not object! Besides, you are so kind and beautiful, you're definitely not a bad guy!" This time Professor Todo blushed and looked down, not daring to stare at Mishil so he clearly missed seeing the sly grin on her indeed beautiful face.

"Very well then. Thank you very much for your explanation, Mr ..."

"Todo!" He answered loudly, his chest puffed proudly, "I'm actually a professor!".

"Professor Todo, then!" Mishil gave him a thin but sweet smile that was able to make those bald professor nervous, "Can you help me to meet Her Imperial Highness The Princess of Kyoto?". She took his hand, earning a high pitch of gasp from him, "Please?".

* * *

"Haish! You don't need to frown like that, your face is getting uglier! How many times do I have to tell you, I really forgot that today you brought a bike! It's not that I meant to tell you to leave it! Besides, who would dare to steal a princess's bicycle?".

Kazuha and Heiji are now in the back seat of the car that is usually used to take the prince to school. He did forget when they arrived at school this morning, by riding a bicycle.

It seems that Kazuha herself also forgot, she immediately got into the car without saying much as Heiji opened the door for her.

Heiji had forgotten who remembered first that her bicycle was left at school, but clearly, now Kazuha was sullen and chose to look towards the window, making Heiji feel guilty and uncomfortable. He started blabbering in an attempt to defend himself. But this time, since he didn't want to make things worse, Heiji didn't blame Kazuha for she had forgotten her own bicycle.

"I didn't say anything!".

"Yeah, sure! Your ugly face right now, says everything you think out loud!".

"Heiji!".

A firm call from Kazuha, immediately made Heiji speechless, "It's alright! I'm not mad at you!".

Kazuha glanced at the window behind Heiji, "We're home!".

* * *

"So, if you're not angry with me or blame me, why did you frown during our way home?". Prince Heiji couldn't stop himself from asking when he and Kazuha were walking down the long palace aisles.

"I did?" She asked with an innocent face.

The corner of Heiji's lips lift up in irritant. She doesn't realize?

"Ow yeah!".

Kazuha just shrugged nonchalantly "Well, I must have had a lot of thoughts at the time. It's only natural that I can't smile!".

Heiji studied the face of the girl who was walking next to him carefully. She did now look rather confused, unlike the Kazuha he knew.

"Is that because of the woman named Mishil?".

Heiji then realized that Kazuha's face spontaneously tightened, though it was only for a few seconds.

"I'm right, aren't I? What's going on? Why do you seem so afraid of her? Who is she, Kazuha? Who is this woman?".

"I ... don't want to talk about this!" Kazuha answered doubtfully.

Hearing Kazuha's answer that seemed to be hiding something, Heiji became angry. "Why? Why won't you tell me? Is that some kind of secret that I shouldn't know about?".

"Yes! You really shouldn't know anything about her, that's better for you!".

Heiji wanted to shout at Kazuha, but he stopped himself right when he opened his mouth to snap at her. Instead, he whispered softly to her now. "I just want to help!".

"And you did it, by staying away from all of this!".

Kazuha put her hand on Heiji's shoulder and sighed. "Hhhh! This is not your problem, Heiji! Please don't worry about things you don't need to think about!".

Heiji no longer knew how to tell her, "I'm worried about you!".

He wanted to hit his forehead on this ahou's, when he saw she was shocked like being electrocuted, "I mean it!".

Okay, Heiji and romance are definitely not two things that can be easily combined and get along well together. But Kazuha also couldn't deny that she could clearly see the sincerity in Heiji's eyes ...

"Ah! So it's right that you went home early today! Do please make it a habit to say hello first when you get home, before you make out with each other, _ohohohoho_ ..."

Heiji hurriedly jumped away from Kazuha. His face was as red as a ripe tomato because he was caught red-handed by his own mother.

"Mom!" He could only protest in shame.

" _Ha-aah_!" Lady Shizuka gasped dramatically, seeing several pieces of plaster now clinging to her son's face. "My Goodness, Heiji! What did you do with your face? What's with all this band aid?". She took hold of Heiji's head and carefully examined the wounds and bruises that began to turn blue, which almost filled Heiji's face.

"Mom! Stop it! It's just small wounds, you worry too much! I'm fine!" Prince Heiji gave code to his mother by glancing a few times with the corner of his eye, towards Kazuha, who looked amused.

The Princess of Kyoto, thankfully she's as smart as her son, immediately understood the code given by Heiji. Although she glanced annoyed at him for a few seconds, but Lady Shizuka knew, Heiji was right. After all, isn't her son a boy? Boys must be tough! A few cuts and bruises won't kill him!

"Well, okay! You do look fine! Never mind! I too once, was young, at your age. A bit tomboy and that's made me meet your dad ..."

"Mother, please! Don't embarrass yourself!".

"Hey! Young man! If we hadn't met, then you will never exist in this world!".

Oh man! Heiji covered his face with his palms. Good God in Heaven! Don't let her mother start talking about her love journey with his father! He could die of shame!

And apparently God heard his prayer, when his ears caught Kazuha's question, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Aunt Shizuka, but ... How did you know that we went home early today?".

"Oh, that's because one of your professors came here, dropping off a guest!".

Kazuha's face immediately turned pale. She immediately felt a bad feeling "A guest ... For me?".

"Hmm? So you already know? Well, yes. Now she's waiting for you ..."

And all of sudden, she, the horrendous guest, appeared in front of them from the door behind Lady Shizuka Hattori. She smiled politely while bowing respectfully to the three royals before her.

"오랜만이야 공주님 마침내 우리는 다시 만날 수 있습니다. 나는 너무 행복하고 영광입니다. 어떻게 지내?" ( _It's been a while, Princess. Finally we can meet again. I am so happy and honored. How are you?_ ).

When the Princess didn't answer her, her smile slowly but surely, turned into a smug grin full of victory, "왜 그냥 침묵하고 응답하지 않습니까? 아직도 내가 누군지 기억하니? 아니면 가능합니까, 내가 말하는 것을 이해하지 못합니까? 아니면 정말로 이해하지 못하는 척합니까?" ( _Why are you just silent and not answering? You certainly still remember who I am, right? Or is it possible, you do not understand what I'm talking about?_ _Or are you just pretending you don't understand?_ ).

' _Hmph! Let's see, how long can you stay calm like that, Your Highness? You're nothing but a little girl ..._ '

But then, the little girl she had just underestimated, instead of being angry, she smiled. The great thing was, the older woman could immediately feel the hair on her neck stand up.

"Still not polite as usual, I see! In case you forget, we're now in someone else's country and someone else's house too. Do speak in a language understood by the host, _Mishil_!".


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar.

* * *

"Nice to meet you too, Mishil, though I have to admit, I didn't think we would meet so soon!".

Raising an eyebrow, Mishil smiled mockingly. "Like now?".

Instead of answering, Princess Kazuha only raised her eyebrows while smiling mysteriously, which, strangely enough, Mishil actually understood the purpose behind the princess's mysterious smile.

"왜? 일본어도 유창하다고 생각하지 않았습니까? 당신 만이 할 수 있다고 생각하십니까?" ( _What? Never thought that I was also fluent in Japanese? Do you think only you can?_ ).

Although now the smile had disappeared from her face, but Princess Kazuha still did not answer. She seemed to be calculating what she would say or do next but eventually, she only chose to answer simply and briefly. "I didn't say anything, did I? Also, I'm not surprised!" She shrugged in an ignorant and annoying manner and not forget to smile again at the end of the sentence.

Like a lioness against a tigress, both women as if growled at each other, threatened one another and were ready to pounce on each other. That was the aura which was now blazing and was clearly seen between Mishil and Kazuha. Neither of the ladies intended to pretend or cover it up, even though they both smiled at each other. A cynical smile of course.

Now know who Mishil is and what she looks like when he sees her with his own eyes, Heiji couldn't help but have to admit, this woman was clearly not an ordinary woman. It can be said that, she has an extraordinary aura and authority, which makes others afraid and reluctant even just by looking at her. Including him.

"And to what, do I owe you this unexpected and ... such a pleasant visit?".

For a few seconds, Mishil didn't say anything. She just looked at the face of the princess in front of her. "Wah, I'm quite offended! You said my visit was unexpected?".

Still smiling mockingly, she looked behind him and then came a middle-aged man, who's still well-built and strong, complete with carrying his sword. When the man saw Kazuha, he spontaneously bowed his head to her.

"You surely still remember Chil-seok?".

"How can I forget?" Kazuha answered defiantly with a smile. But her smile quicky disappeared, replaced by a sharp cold gaze, as she glanced at the pig-tailed gray haired man, behind Mishil.

Chil-seok. Mishil's bodyguard.

Her most trusted person.

Some people even believe that Mishil trusts Chil-seok far more than she trusts in her own husband. Although in fact, her husband was the Emperor's younger brother, Princess Kazuha's grandfather.

There are also rumors that say that this Chil-seok is Mishil's lover, though it has never been confirmed. It's just that, clearly, this man named Chil-seok was also cunning, quite intelligent and good at fighting. His loyalty to Mishil is beyond doubt. In short, with Mishil, Chil-seok is a quite dangerous opponent and should be taken into account.

"In that case, I no longer need to introduce you two!".

Somehow Heiji didn't like Mishil, even though, yeah, she's very pretty!

His hunch told him that there's something insincere about her and her beautiful face that was always adorned with those sweet smiles. Something is, that actually evil, behind her smiles.

"칠석! 이 청녀에게 우리가 마치 우리를 플라크처럼 피하면서 어떻게 학교에서 우리를 버렸는지 이야기하고, 마침내 우리가 그녀를 만날 때 예기치 않은 만남이라고 말합니까? 그녀는 너무 많이 아닌가요? 그녀가 거짓말을하고 있다는 의미는 아닙니까?" ( _Chil-seok! Tell this young lady, how she just ditched us at her school, avoiding us as if we were plaques, and now when we finally manage to meet her, she instead says this is an unexpected meeting? Isn't she a bit too much? Doesn't that mean she is ..._ lying _?_ ).

Heiji could see, how the middle-aged man named Chil-seok glanced at Kazuha briefly before he answered his lady while lowering his head, though he looked doubtful, and seemed to feel guilty.

"예, 공주님!" ( _Yes, My Lady!_ ).

Already feeling very uncomfortable, Kazuha did not intend to linger anymore "Well, so after we've met now, what are you trying to say to me? Surely it's not just want to make sure if I'm alright, isn't it? I highly doubt it, if so!".

Mishil nodded her head in mocking gestures. She was just getting ready to say insulting satire words, when a voice preceded her and silenced her.

"My Lady, I'm really worried you didn't answer my calls, so I rushed over here and ... Oh!" He pretended to be surprised, even though he's a bad actor.

Five heads turned toward the voice at the end of the hall, which apparently belonged to a man with long red hair, he was a little breathlessly, and now walked quickly towards them. None of them commented on how bad his acting was.

Kazuha smiled faintly as he approached closer, but on the contrary, Heiji scowled wryly.

"Lady Mishil!" The red-haired man now slightly bowed his head in front of Mishil after he positioned himself in front of Kazuha "What a surprise!".

Clearly, Mishil struggled to control the anger mixed with disappointment on her beautiful face, she now smiled stiffly. Next to her, Chil-seok unconsciously took a step forward, holding his sword tightly, but Mishil's hand stopped him.

"Mr. Himura, I'm surprised too!" Mishil narrowed her eyes, then smiled arrogantly and jeered, which was her mainstay.

"I thought you didn't work for the princess anymore?".

Kenshin Himura smiled patiently "Well? Then must be a misunderstanding here, Lady Mishil. Technically, I am still a personal guard for the princess until there is my official replacement, so ..." Kenshin now glanced at Chil-seok with his purple eyes, he was calculating his opponent's movements.

Of course that's not true, but, Mishil doesn't need to know that. But this opportunity was not wasted by Kazuha, she quickly issued an order to her "guardian".

"So the princess ordered you, to take Lady Mishil and her ... bodyguard and escort them both to the gate, for I believe they have seen what they want to see!".

Mishil gaped and Chil-seok glanced at her sharply, but Kazuha didn't care, she's in a win position now.

It would be very risky if Mishil ordered Chil-seok to attack her now. That can backfire for herself and Chil-seok, they are at a disadvantage.

Finally, furiously Mishil took the only option that was right for him at the time. Even though she looked angry, Mishil still looked calm and finally she sighed, which somehow Kazuha and Kenshin knew, that meant she gave up.

Kenshin looks back a little, waiting for her orders. With a quick nod, the princess ordered her 'bodyguard' silently to bring Mishil and Chil-seok out of the palace.

"Lady Mishil, Mr. Chil-seok, this way please!" Kenshin always puts himself between Mishil and her bodyguard with Kazuha, separating them.

Maybe because she was controlled by anger and annoyance, because her visit became chaotic and did not happen as she wanted, Mishil suddenly turned around and still tried to threaten her subtly.

"I'll see you soon!".

However, she's not ready with the princess's smart answer "We can survive by not meeting for a very long period of time, so bye! Take care!".

* * *

 **A / N** : Hi everyone, how are you? Yes, I know, lately, the world is facing an epidemic that is truly worrying, stressful, chaotic and can be mentally debilitating.

Here I want to tell you that my family and I are healthy and well, praise God! And I hope all dear readers are also always in a healthy state and are always protected by God, while we tirelessly pray that this epidemic is soon over and gone from the world!

Stay healthy and always take care of the health and cleanliness of you and your family.

Eat more nutritious foods, multiply the consumption of fruits and vegetables.

Get enough sleep and rest.

Don't panic and stress too much.

And the important thing is, don't forget to pray to God.

May God always protect us all wherever we are. Amen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar.

* * *

After Mishil, Chil-seok and Kenshin left the room, the three royals who were stand still in place, remained silent and didn't say anything.

Two of them, who are mother and son, looked at each other. They are confused, also their instincts say something is wrong with their guests just now.

Lady Shizuka was the first to speak, breaking the silence. "Anoo ... Did I just make a mistake?" She asked hesitantly. "I have a feeling that I had just let evil persons into our house!".

Heiji hurriedly embraced his mother, patting her shoulder gently. "No, Mom, don't say like that! Of course you aren't! You don't need to feel guilty like that! Isn't that right, eh, Kazuha?" He turned to Kazuha, asking for her support while mouthed to her ' _help me console her!_ '.

Lacking of concentration, Kazuha answered with a slight stutter "Huh? Oh, yes Aunt Shizuka. Heiji is right. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault ..."

Feeling something strange with Kazuha's tone of voice, as if carelessly said, Heiji turned his head and instantly became annoyed when he found out that Kazuha was still staring at the hallway leading to the palace's exit gate. Somehow, his feelings told him that she was staring at her ex-bodyguard whom she "loved", even though he was completely out of sight now. And ... was that the wistful look Heiji saw in her eyes? Ugh! Really annoying!

"I, umm ... Do please excuse me for a moment!".

Heh? And ... Kazuha left Heiji and his mother just like that. What the heck is that? Did she just left, half running and without even waiting for an answer from him or his mother. Good Lord! What an attitude!

"Go!".

"Huh?".

Lady Shizuka tsked in annoyance at her son's reaction "Go after her!".

"Heh! Go after her? No, I don't want to! She can go wherever she likes ..."

 ** _PLOK!_**

Shizuka hit Heiji's head in exasperation.

"Ouch! Geez, Ma! What was that for?" With a slightly excessive style, Heiji stroked his head which his mother had just hit.

"Stupid kid! Still trying to fool your mother! Go after her! Don't say that I didn't tell you!".

Heiji is actually still trying to dodge. But when he was about to argue again, he saw his mother grimacing in annoyance at him, making him discourage. Wait! Did his mother just show him her fangs? Oh well, never mind that! After all his mother was right, why would he try to refute it?

"Why are you still just standing here? Hurry up and go!".

" _Hai, hai,_ I know! Stop nagging at me!".

Witnessing the back of her son who now walked away from her, following Kazuha, Lady Shizuka rolled her eyes while sighing, before finally she chuckled in amusement.

"What a stupid kid! Wow! I never knew my son was this stupid in this matter! When Heizo comes home later, I'll ask him to educate Heiji to be a man!" The Princess of Kyoto muttered haphazardly.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot the more important thing!" She bumped her fist into the palm of her other hand "I'd better tell Otaki-san, about the incident earlier!". And she left, taking the opposite direction to her son.

* * *

When Kazuha reached the palace gate, she saw Kenshin who was bowing his head, as he took off the car that carrying Lady Mishil and his bodyguard, Chil-seok left the palace.

Though she did not approach him, Kenshin knew if the princess, his former lady employer, was standing behind him, when a line of guards who guarding the gate now straightened their bodies, taking a standby position, in her honor.

And sure enough, when Kenshin turned around, he found Princess Kazuha looking at him deeply. She was breathing heavily.

"Kenshin!".

The red-haired man only responded with a smile, then he bowed before her.

Ignoring the line of guards in front of them, Kazuha now approached her ex-bodyguard "I didn't expect you to come!".

Again, Kenshin just smiled faintly "Well, I guess you need help. I mean, this is about Lady Mishil, isn't it?".

Kazuha's smile widened, she completely misunderstood "Still, I didn't expect you to come. I mean, well, I didn't call you because I wanted you to come or something!". Shit! Why is she stuttering like this! Go gather all your courage, girl!

"Oh, that reminds me! I actually came here because I wanted to give you this! What a coincidence that you called me at the time, so I thought, I might as well come here ..." Kenshin held out a blue book-shaped object, perhaps slightly thinner, to the princess in front of him.

The picture of two rings intertwined with each other, making Kazuha suddenly unable to breathe.

Amazingly, she can still exert all her strength so as not to faint and ask in a trembling voice that sounds like a discordant whisper.

The question that actually she already knew the answer, came out painfully from her mouth. "What is this?".

Kenshin looked at her for a moment before finally answering "My and Kaoru's wedding invitation".


End file.
